NTV
by Bitter Sweetness
Summary: FIC EN EDICION! estoy subiendolo en otro link, la historia esta siendo sometida a edición. Link en la pagina del Chapter 30.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!! Bueno, esto se me ocurrió ayer, de hecho, soñé con el final de esta historia de la cual yo era la protagonista... Extraño, ¿verdad? Bueno, esque así me pasa algunas veces... Quiza no entiendan si leen desde que empiezan los problemas, pero para eso puse prologo, disfruten!!!**

**Summary: **_"Edward, quiero el divorcio" ··· "¿Si te enojas conmigo, voy a tener que irme tambien, papá?" ··· "Bella, no te vayas..." ··· "No nos dejes" ··· "Quedate" ··· Bella volteó a ver -quizá por ultima- vez a su familia. Vió a sus hijos... y vió el arrepentimiento en los ojos de su aún marido._

**PROLOGO:**

14 años antes:

-¿¡Qué!? -gritaron los padres de la chica

Ella no respondió, estaba demaciado nerviosa como para hacerlo, y la evidente furia de sus padres ante su no muy grata noticia, solo sirvió para que tuviera miedo, y más nervios. Suspiró bajito, sólo para ella, puso seriedad y una calma que no sentía en su rostro y los miró a los ojos.

-Lo siento -susurró

-¿Lo siento? ¿¡LO SIENTO!? -gritó su madre, eso sirvió para que se rompiera la mascara aparentemente en calma de Isabella y sus lagrimas bajaron sin permiso por sus mejillas siempre rosas

-Si, lo siento, mamá -dijo sollozando

-Obviamente lo sientes, Isabella, y lo sentise, probablemente lo disfrutaste, eres una...

-Reneé, callate ya -su padre interrumpió a su madre antes de que la llamara _zorra _de nuevo. Claro, ahora su madre si tenía una razón para decirselo.

-¡No puedo! -gritó su madre enfurecida

-¡Cálmate, mujer! -gritó de nuevo su padre

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme, si tu hija...!?

-¡También es tu hija!

-¡Es nuestra hija, está bien! ¡Pero...!

-¡Bueno, de todos modos tienes que respetarla!

-¿¡Qué no ves lo que...!?

-Mamá, ya, no es para tanto

-¿¡Estar embarazada a los 14 años no es para tanto Isabella Marie Swan!?

Si, ella estaba embarazada, de hecho, tenía ya casi un mes, todo había pasado en la fiesta de su amiga, Jessica, en la que obviamente, no podía faltar el alcohol. Pero, Isabella no tomaba, ella lo había hecho consientemente, y Edward Cullen también había estado conciente, él tampoco tomaba. Se habían prometido que sería sólo por diversión, una sola noche, y despues seguirian con sus vidas... y había empezado muy bien, hasta que Isabella se empezó a sentir mal...

Pasaron 10 minutos en dónde la habitación en la que estaban, se veía en un sepulcral silencio. Reneé y Charlie pensaban en qué es lo que harian. Bueno, creo que tengo que remarcar algo: Reneé no quería mucho a su hija, Charlie si, pero Reneé era otra cosa, ella no era la misma mujer cariñosa, risueña y que adoraba el suelo que pisaba su hija, de hace 2 años, ella ya era diferente, ella estaba amargada, ella ya desconocía el amor.

-Isabella -dijo su madre muy seria

Charlie la miró con la duda en la mirada, y cuando Isabella no contesto, se dispuso a continuar.ç

-¿Quién es el padre? -preguntó ella

-Yo... no voy a decirte -dijo con la cabeza gacha. Ella no diría nada, esa había sido la promesa que habían hecho Edward y ella.

-Me vas a decir, ahora, Isabella

-No

Reneé tomó una cantidad irrazonable del pelo de su hija y lo jaló hacia abajo, acto que hizo que Isabella se agachara.

-Dime, jovencita

-Reneé... -trató de hablar su padre, pero Reneé lo calló con un golpe. Claro que Charlie pudo haber hecho algo, pero él no era así, ya había sido mucho haberle gritado a su mujer antes, no iba a golpearla.

-Sueltame -dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos

-Dime -dijo su madre jalando más su pelo, el dolor que sintió Isabella no era mucho, podía aguantarlo, pero estaba sensible

-¡No!

Reneé jaló el pelo de la muchacha hacía arriba y le dio una bofetada, eso si le dolió, la mano de su madre se había marcado en su delicada mejilla, que ahora estaba más roja que de costumbre.

-Dime, si no...

-¡Edward! ¡Edward Cullen! ¡Es de la escuela! -sollozó Isabella

La mujer soltó a su hija y se marcho. Cuando Charlie vio a su esposa salir la siguió, la siguió hasta que la mujer salió de la casa, entonces regreso con su lastimada hija.

-Isabella, ¿cuántos años tiene ese muchacho?

-16

Su padre bufó y despues se sentó, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y su frente entre sus manos.

-¿Me vas a correr de la casa?

-No, Isabella... nunca haría algo como eso, pero...

-No voy a aborar, este bebé tiene tanto derecho de vivir como cualquiera de...

-No iba a decir eso... Voy a encontrar a Cullen, y tu me vas a decir como... lo voy a meter a la carcel por hacerte esto y despues...

-¡No! ¡No, papá, no lo hagas...!

-Isabella, si el no se hace cargo de esa criatura... -amenazó su padre

-Hablaré con él, te lo prometo...

-No, yo iré a hablar con él

Al día siguiente, Isabella y sus padres estaban en la escuela a la hora del descanzo, todos estaban afuera e Isabella sabía exactamente dónde buscar a Edward.

-Edward -dijo debilmente

-¿Bella? -preguntó confundido

-Mis padres quieren hablar contigo

Edward no entendía como para qué los padres de su compañera podían querer hablar con él... a menos que Isabella haya roto su trato... y entonces...

-¿Por qué?

Isabella no contestó, solo miró su vientre, donde tenía as manos entrelazadas

Un embarazo, un parto y 2 meses después:

-Firmen aquí, jovenes -dijo el hombre

Isabella tomó el boligrafo y firmo, firmo el documento que confirmaba el matrimonio entre estos dos jovenes de ahora, 15 y 17 años. Edward hizo lo mismo.

-Bien, ahora ya son marido y mujer, felicidades

_¿¡Felicidades!? _pensaron los dos adolescentes

* * *

**Bueno, ¿algún Review?**

**Jaja, bien, espero que les guste, porque la verdad, ya tengo todo en mi pequeña cabecita malévola... y no soy fan de hacer fics tristes... pero a ver que tal me sale este... :P**

**Da Click Aquí:**

* * *


	2. Capitulo 1

14 años despues:

-Bella, voy a tener que quedarme hasta tarde, recuerda que ayer pedí permiso por el cumpleaños de Daniel

Daniel, el primer hijo de Edward y Bella. Si, escucharon bien, el primero. Despues de la boda, decidieron qué... si ya estaban casados, aunque sea por obligación, tenían derecho a divertirse, entonces ahora estaban unidos por un lazo aparte del que era su hijo. El deseo. Ellos no se amaban... bueno, no mutuamente, Bella si lo amaba, por eso se entregó a él hace 14 años, ella había deseado que Edward fuera el primero y el único, entonces, como estaba segura de que no podría durar, decidió que se conformaría con una noche. Pero Edward no la amaba, amaba a sus hijos, siempre amó a Daniel y cuando le dijeron que Mía venía en camino se puso muy felíz.

-Si, no te preocupes, voy a llevar a los niños a casa de tu mamá

-Si, yo los alcanzo a las 9:00 o a las 10:00

-Claro, cuidate -dijo Bella antes de que su marido cerrara la puerta y arrancara su auto

Entró a la casa y se fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo, aún era muy temprano cómo para que Mía y Daniel se despertaran pero no tardarían mucho, o eso pensaba, hasta que sintió unos pequeños tirones del pantalón de su pijama.

-Hola, mi amor, ¿Qué haces levantada?

-Nada, mami, es que, Daniel me dijo que te preguntara si ya estaba el almuerzo -dijo la pequeña de 4 años

-Dile a tu hermano que baje ya, que en unos minutos estará listo.

La niña se fue corriendo escaleras arriba y entró al cuarto de su hermano.

-Dany, dice mami que ya va estar, y que ya bajes

Daniel se levantó y cargó a su hermana. Bajaron juntos al comedor y dejó a su hermana en una silla.

-¿Te ayudo, má? -preguntó Daniel tomando los vasos y los cubiertos

-Si, pon la mesa, por favor, Dany

...

Mientras su familia almorzaba, en el trabajo, Edward Cullen, estaba bastante distraido en otras cosas, en lugar de en su trabajo.

-Vamos, Edward -decía Tanya haciendo un puchero

-No, Tanya, le propetí a Bella que los alcanzaría en casa de mi madre, lo siento, cielo -dijo mientras besaba a la mujer que tanía entre sus brazos

Tanya Denalí, secretaria de Edward Cullen, tenía unos grandes ojos azul fuerte, y el cabello color rubio con un toque rojizo en el. Él y Tanya han estado engañando a Bella desde hacía 6 meses, y Edward parecía no estar arrepentido con el hecho.

-No me interesa tu estúpida familia, no me importa ni el idiota de Daniel, ni la zorrita de Mía... me interesas tú

-Tanya, no voy a permitirte que hables así de mis hijos...

-Mira, si, te importan tus hijos, pero ¿Hasta qué punto? Cuando estamos _juntos _no te importa. Recuerda, no solo traicionas a Isabella, si no también a Daniel y a Mía... -interrumpió

Edward nunca lo había visto así. Y ahora que se daba cuenta de cuanta razón tenía Tanya, tampoco le importaba, él amaba a Tanya y no la dejaría. Tampoco dejaría de acostarse con ella, aunque... quizá lo hiciera menos seguido.

-Y bueno, los dos sabemos que tú no me vas a dejar... -continuó ella con un timbre de sensualidad en la voz

-Tienes razón -dijo besando de nuevo a la rubia

Pusieron seguro en la puerta y siguieron... el trabajo iba a ser interesante...

...

-¡Bella! ¡Niños! qué bueno que vinieron, Alice, Jasper y Alyssa también están aquí -dijo Esme, la madre de Edward, cuando abrió la puerta

-Buenos dias -dijo Bella sonriendo y besando la mejilla de su suegra

-Pasen, ¡Oh!, me olvidé de decirles, Emmett, Rosalie y sus hijos también están aquí

Bueno, siendo domingo, Jasper y Emmett tenían libre.

Bella y los niños entraron, Daniel fue corriendo hasta Evan, hijo mayor de Emmett y Rosalie, tenía la misma edad de Daniel y le gustaban las mismas cosas que él. Por otro lado, Mía se fue corriendo con Alyssa, Paige y Holly. Alyssa era hija de Alice y Jasper, mientras que Paige y Holly eran mellizas, hijas de Emmett y Rosalie. Bien, si eran mellizas, pero no se parecían físicamente.

Alyssa tenía el pelo ondulado, ojos café -no muy oscuro, pero no muy claros-. Tenía 5 años.

Paige tenía el cabello rubio muy claro y liso, y ojos azules.

Holly, tenía el cabello rubio también, pero de un rubio más fuerte y ondulado, como con un toque naranja y unos bonitos ojos miel.

Evan tenia el cabello negro y rizado. Era una replica esacta de su padre.

Y no podemos olvidar a los hijos de Edward y Bella.

Mía Cullen, su piel era como de porcelana, sus ojos eran color café claro. Su cabello era color castaño bronce, como el de su padre, sus mejillas siempre estaban encendidas, como las de su madre y era muy dulce y cariñosa. Ella era muy parecida a su madre en cuanto a torpeza.

Daniel Cullen, su piel también era blanca, su pelo era color caoba y sus ojos eran verdes. Él amaba a su hermanita y estaba empeñado en protegerla. Ella era su princesa, y se sentía obligado a protegerla de su torpeza.

Bien, toda la familia estaba ahí, menos Edward.

__________________________

**Si, es MUY corto, pero pues, bueno, tengo que seguir con _Ice Princess_ tambien porque no sé cuando vaya a poder subir...**

**Bueno, espero que no se enojen con yo... :S**

**Bye**

Da Click Aquí:


	3. Capitulo 2

En la casa de los padres de Edward pasó la tarde tranquilamente, los niños jugaban y Evan y Daniel hablaban, escuchaban música o simplemente no hacían nada. Mientras que Alice y Bella se ponían al corriente de sus vidas, Jasper y Emmett jugaban poker y Esme y Rosalie estaban afuera, con las plantas. A las 9:30 p.m. Edward llegó y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que dijera que ya era hora de irse.

-¡Yo quiero quedarme! -decía Mía con un puchero, de esos a los que su padre no se resiste

-Si, tío, deje a Mía quedarse -decía Alyssa

-Edward, los niños estarán bien, deja que disfruten su ultima semana de vacaciones, harán una pijamada -decía Esme

-Daniel, ¿quieres quedarte? -preguntó Edward

-Me quedo dónde se quede Mía -dijo él

-Bien, mañana los recogemos, mamá -dijo Edward como despedida

-Si, no te preocupes, adios, Edward, cuidate, Bella -dijo Esme

...

Acababan de llegar a la casa, Edward llegó en su auto y Bella en el suyo, llegaron al mismo tiempo, incluso bajaron al mismo tiempo de sus respectivos autos. Al entrar a la casa, Edward emezó a sentir el arrepentimiento. _No solo traicionas a Isabella... _Maldita sea, cuanta razón tenía Tanya. No vio a Bella en ninguna parte, bueno, quizá estubiera arriba, leyendo como de costumbre. Se quedó un rato más en la sala, viendo las fotos de su familia, de Mía, su princesita, de Daniel, de Bella... _su _Bella.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Quizá sería el arrepentimiento. Maldita Tanya. Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

-¿Te pasa algo? -dijo una vocesita trás él

-Nada, Bella -dijo volteando a mirarla

El deseo y la lujuria se apoderaron de él. Y la hizo suya... la hizo suya sin importarle que hace solo algunas horas había hecho lo mismo con su secretaria. _Maldita Tanya. _

...

En casa de los padres de Edward, los niños estaban aún despiertos, aún era _temprano _para dormir. Era apenas la 1:30 de la madrugada y es que las pijamadas estaban hechas para desvelarse un rato. Incluso la Mía que era la más pequeña estaba despierta, estaban viendo una pelicula. Holly y Paige estaban en el sillón sentadas, Paige tenía su cabeza recargada en el apoyabrazos y Holly descanzaba la suya en el hombro de su hermana. Alyssa estaba apoyada en un costado de Daniel, quien estaba en el suelo sentado y tenía un brazo por los hombros de su prima. Evan estaba del otro lado del sillon dónde estaban sus hermanas, tenía un brazo en el apoyabrazos y su cabeza era detenida por su mano. Mía estaba sentada en el regazo de Daniel, quien con su brazo desocupado, la mantenía junto a él con su brazo por el vientre de su hermanita.

-Dany, tengo sueño -dijo Mía despues de 15 minutos

-Duermete, entonces -dijo acariciando los suaves caireles de bronce se su hermana

Pasaron 5 minutos y Daniel movió un poco a Mía, quien no contestó, ya estaba dormida.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Bella no encontró a nadie a su lado.

-¿Edward? -preguntó ella extrañada

-Lo siento, tengo que irme ya, son las 11:30 y no he llegado al trabajo

-Claro, recogeré a los niños a las 4:00

-No, yo los recojo, quiero llevarlos a la feria...

-Esta bien... yo veo que haré, entonces...

-Oye, llevarlos a los tres, Bella, vendré por tí también -explicó

-Oh -dijo Bella extrañada. Edward nunca salía con los tres, a menos que fueran de vacaciones, pero entonces, eran todos los Cullen, no solo ellos cuatro.

-Me voy, cuidate -dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente. ¿Dónde estaba Edward y que habían hecho con él? se preguntaba Bella mientras lo miraba extrañada, mientras se iba.

...

Al llegar al trabajo a Edward se le olvidó todo lo que se había prometido la noche anterior cuando estaba con su esposa. Había olvidado lo adorable que le parecían las mejillas aún sonrosadas de su mujer mientras dormía y su respiración acompasada. Si, lo olvido con un solo roce de labios con Tanya.

-Hola -dijo sonriendo la rubia mientras lo abrazaba con un brazo y acariciaba su pelo con su mano libre

-Hola, Tanya -dijo sonriendo él

-Llegaste tarde

-Ayer no dormí mucho

Tanya captó rápido y se enfureció, soltando su abrazo y su caricia.

-Tanya, no puedes enojarte, ella es mi esposa -dijo Edward

-No, Edward, tu no la sientes tu esposa, no la amas...

-¿Qué pasaría si la amara?

-Tu no la amas, me amas a mí

-Tú...

-Edward, si la amaras, dejarías de estar conmigo, sin embargo... mirame, de nuevo en tus brazos

Ok, otra vez la verdad a la cara. ¿Por qué cuando estaba con ella ya nada importaba pero cuando recordaba lo qué estaba haciendo sentía el peor dolor del mundo? Porque era un idiota, por eso.

Edward soltó a Tanya.

-Edward, tu no me vas a dejar -dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Si lo haré, Tanya, quizá no la ame... pero de algun modo... empiezo a tomarle cariño

-Mentira, quieres a tus hijos pero no a esa...

-Tanya, ella me dio a mis hijos, llevo 14 años con ella... creo que llegó el momento de empezar a... -no pudo terminar porque los labios de la rubia ya estaban sobre los suyos

Sin dudarlo, alejó a Tanya suavemente y se fue.

__________________________________

**Bueno, aqui está el capitulo de hoy, espero que... no les desagrade...**

**Ok, quizá aún Edward no la quiera... pero por lo menos QUIERE empezar a reapetarla...**

**Ok, Tanya no lo dejará... asi que... esperen el capp k sigue :)**

**ESTA CORTO, PERO FUE COMO ME SALIOOO!!**

**Da Click Aquí:**


	4. Capitulo 3

Bien, todo iba muy tranquilo despues del pequeño encuentro de Edward y la rubia. Edward estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera podía concentrarse en el trabajo. Despues de algunos minutos oyó un pequeño golpe en su escritorio, alzó la mirada y se encontro con los ojos azules de su secretaria.

-¿Qué quieres, Tanya? -preguntó tranquilo y aburrido

-Hablar -dijo tomando asiento

-Bien, te escucho, pero no harás que yo cambie de...

-Primero me vas a escuchar -dijo bruscamente la rubia

Edward no dijo nada, solo se irguió en su silla y miró a Tanya.

-Bien, lo que tu intentas es... enamorarte de tu esposa

-Si, eso es lo que voy a hacer -dijo Edward

-Patetico, es patetico

-No lo...

-Callate... Mira, no te has enamorado de ella, llevas 14 años enteros con Isabella, ella te dio a tus hijos y... simplemente, no te has enamorado de ella, ¿vas a intentar algo prácticamente imposible?

-Bien, no llevo 14 años enteros con ella, despues de los primeros 2 años, ella aún vivía con sus padres, después yo me fui 4 años a la universidad y cuando regresé se fue a estudiar otros 3 años, así que juntos, solo llevamos 5 años

-Llevas casado con esa 14 años, Edward

-No le digas esa, ella...

-No me importa la historia, es patetico...

-No lo es, ella es mi...

-No me interesa

-Tanya, a tí...

-A mí nada, Edward Anthony Cullen, si sabes lo que te combiene, vas a estar conmigo...

-No

-Ya veremos -dijo Tanya levantandose y saliendo

¿Qué es lo que esa mujer tramaba?

...

-¡Mami! ¡vamos a la feria! -dijo Mía entrando corriendo a los brazos de su madre

-¿¡Si!? -dijo Bella fingiendo sorpresa y emoción

-Si, papi me dijo, ¿vas a ir tu también?

-Sip, tu papá ya me había dicho -dijo desordenando los rizos de bronce de su hija

-Mamá, voy a cambiarme, Mía me tiró su jugo ayer -dijo Daniel poniendo cara de desagrado mientras veía su camiseta

Mía y Daniel subieron. Mientras se cambiaban, entró Edward con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?

-¿No puedo ser feliz con mis hijos?

-Si, solo que... es extraño, pero me gusta tu sonrisa

Edward le sonrió y la abrazó

-¿Y eso? -preguntó confundida Bella

-¿Te molesta?

-No, es solo que...

-Ya mami -gritó Mía bajando las escaleras dando saltitos

-Si, ¿tu hermano ya acabó?

-No encuentra su zapato

-Dile que mire en...

-Yap -dijo Daniel bajando rápido y cargando a su hermanita en el camino

...

-Papi, tengo sed -dijo Mía tirando del pantalón de su padre

-¿Quieres comprar un jugo, princesa? -dijo Edward alzandola

-Si -dijo tallandose los ojos, ya estaba cansada y como no, si ya tenían más de 3 horas de arriba a abajo y de un lado al otro.

-Yo traje uno -dijo Bella sacando uno de una bolsa de papel que llevaba en la pequeña maleta que traía al hombro

-Ok -dijo edward tomandolo y abriendolo

-Hola, Edward -dijo una voz sumamente fastidiosa -bueno, no mucho, pero Edward no la quería escuchar-

-¿Tanya? -dijo incrédulo Edward

-Sip, ella debe ser Mía... tu papi me he hablado tanto de tí -dijo pellizcando la mejilla de la niña

Mía se sacudió la mano de la rubia incomoda y molesta. Esa rubia no le agradaba.

-¿Quién es ella? -preguntó Bella un poco celosa... bueno, muy celosa, pero lo escondió

-Oh, trabajo para Edward, tu debes ser su esposa -dijo sonriendole -Bella no notó que esa sonrisa era falsa. Más falsa que los billetes de 3-

-Si -dijo sonriendole de vuelta

Oh, Edward entendía el proximo movimiento de Tanya. Hacerse amiga de su esposa... _maldita Tanya._

_..._

Bella, Mía y Daniel estaban arriba, en un juego que daba muchas vueltas... Edward había ido a comprar más agua, ya que Bella estaba muy sedienta... se acabó las 3 botellas de agua ella sola. Bueno, no importaba, Edward podía comprar más, y bueno, por eso lo estaba haciendo.

-Te vas a arrepentir -dijo una voz molesta

-¿Otra vez tú, Tanya?

-Si, ¿quién más iba a ser?

-Alguien... menos... como tú, sería un poco más agradable de oir

-Oh, callate, ¿cambias de opinion?

-Claro que no

-Pffff, si lo harás, verás que si -amenazó Tanya antes de irse

...

-Edward, Mía ya está dormida, creo que deberíamos... -empezó Bella

-Oh, damela, Daniel quiere subir a unos cuantos juegos más, si quieres, me voy con Mía al auto y... -dijo quitandole a Mía suavemente, sin despertarla

-Mejor me la llevo yo, no me siento muy bien -dijo tomando a Mía y las llaves que Edward le tendía

Bella se fue al auto y Tanya -quien los espiaba desde una muy buena distancia- la siguió. Bella llegó al auto y puso a Mía en su sillita ya dormida, acomodó su cabeza y se sentó a su lado mirandola.

-Es hermosa -dijo Tanya con un falso timbre de dulzura en su voz

-Si, lo es -dijo sonriendole a Tanya

-Se parece mucho a Edward -ok, ¿qué está insinuando? se preguntaba Bella mientras la miraba incrédula

-Si, se parece mucho a él

-Si, también a tí, pero... menos

Tanya ya la estaba hartando, así que se volteó. No necesitaba que le bajaran la autoestima más. ¿No era ya suficiente con saber que su marido no la quería o el hecho de haber arruinado la vida del mismo? No, Tanya venía a recordarle que ella no era bonita. Maldita Tanya.

**_________________________________________**

**Hooola!!!! Bueno, no es MUY Largo NI MUY bueno, pero... pss...**

**una cosa.... no odien a Edward!! (ok, yo lo odio... un pokiiitiitititiito *por lo menos en este fic*)**

**Pero... despues ya no lo voy a odiar :) haha... ok... esto es un poco extrañoo!!**

**bueno, me voy xq ya estoy diciendo tonteriassss!!!! (debe ser el alcohol... Uhm... yo no tomo :S... debería hacerlo**

**Waaa estoy escribiendo un One Shot (quizá Two Shot) Se trata de... ¿Qué pasaría con los Cullen si Hannah montana se cancelara? Ok es una tonteria, pero... esque se me ocurrio (gracias a que mi hermanito me dijo "imaginate a los Cullen cantando y bailando una cancion de Hannah Montana" Ok, pero no se trata de esoo en sii... solo k se me vino a la cabeza cuando dijo eso... :S  
****Ok soy mala escritora :S Pfff**

**Mejor me callo yaaa**

**Da Click Aquí:**


	5. Capitulo 4

Bella y Mía seguían en el auto, Tanya seguía con bella, pero no había notado la mirada incrédula de Bella cuando dijo que la niña era hermosa porque se parecía menos a Bella... bueno, eso le dio a entender a ella.

-Oh, no, no, no -dijo Tanya al darse cuenta -me refiero a que...

-No te preocupes -dijo Bella sonriendo de nuevo

...

-¿Dónde está mi mamá? ¿Mía? -se alarmó Daniel

-No pasó nada, Mía está bien, solo que se quedó dormida

-Ah...

-Dany...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tú... tú si me quieres... es decir, es que... bueno...

-Papá, eres mi papá, obvio que te quiero, solo que, bueno, no me siento cómodo demostrandolo como cuando tenía 5 años -dijo Daniel

-Bueno, pero con tu mamá... ahí no tienes problemas

-Quizá es porque es mujer -dijo sonriendo

-Si... quizá...

-O quizá sea el hecho de que es la unica de ustedes dos que demuestra lo que le importa que la familia siga en pie -dijo cortante Daniel

-¿¡Crees que no me preocupo!? -preguntó Edward un poco molesto, pero aún así no le gritaría a Daniel

-No que lo demuestres, no besas a mamá, no la abrazas, a excepcion de esta tarde, a veces llegas a cenar y hay veces en las que mamá llora porque son más de las 2 y no has llegado, claro, tu no lo notas porquellegas directo a la cama y te quedas ahí, sin siquiera oir los suaves sollozos de mi mamá. Ella llora porque tú no la quieres

-Dany, yo...

-No me digas que tu si quieres a mamá, las condiciones en que se casaron... no fueron las mejores, pero creo que se merece una oportunidad

-Se que si, Dany, lo siento

-Bueno, si lo sintieras tanto, no la hubieras alejado tanto los ultimos 5 años, 5 años en donde venías del trabajo a la cama y de la cama al trabajo, se que tú si nos quieres a mi hermanita y a mí, pero... no a mamá. No mientas

-Tu no me entiendes, lo voy a intentar, lo prometo, Dany

...

Después de 15 minutos más de platicar animadamente con Tanya, Bella vio a Edward y Daniel acercarse muy felices. En realidad no sabía a qué se debían esas grandes sonrisas, pero pronto lo averiguaría.

-Bueno, me voy -dijo Tanya al fin cuando vio a Edward y Daniel

-Pensé que tardarían más -dijo Bella sonriendole a su hijo

-No má, era en realidad un solo juego al que queria subirme

-Bien, cuida la cabecita de Mía, que no se vaya a torcer

-Claro

Bella se pasó al asiento de adelante y Edward se subió en el del chofer.

-¿Qué horas son, Edward? -preguntó Bella

-Uhm... las 8:13... aún es temprano

-Si, ¿te divertiste, Dany?

-Si, má

-Bella, ¿de qué hablaban Denalí y tú?

-¿Tanya? De nada, ella bueno, me aclaraba algunas cosas...

-¿Qué cosas? -insistió Edward

-Algo que dijo...que, bueno, no debio decir

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que Mía era hermosa, que era hermosa porque se parecía a tí y no a mí...

Edward frenó en seco.

-¿Te dijo eso? -preguntó enojado

-No es para tanto, Edward, sigue manejando

-¿No es para tanto? Si no es para tanto explica esto -dijo cuando limpió una lágrima de la mejilla de su esposa

-No es nada

-Isabella, escuchame bien -dijo alzando su mentón con un dedo para que lo viera - Nadie, repito, nadie puede decirte que tu no eres hermosa. Ella está loca, no hagas caso a nada de lo que ella te diga

Daniel miraba la escena preguntandose. ¿Esto es mentira? Y es que conociendo a su papá, quizá solo sea un intento de acercarse a su madre, pero no, Edward en serio estaba molesto con Tanya por negar la belleza de la mujer que era su esposa. Siempre le había parecido hermosa y eso no había cambiado nada desde hace 14 años.

...

Al llegar a la casa, Daniel se llevó a su hermanita a su cama y después él se fué a bañar y se quedó dormido. Edward y Bella estaban en la sala, sentados en un sillón diferente cada uno y sin mirarse. Edward no aguantaba el silencio así que decidió hablar:

-Bella...

-No tenías que mentir

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo

-Pues, iluminame, porque yo no sé

-Edward, hiciste como si yo te importara enserio para quedar bien frente a tu hijo, hasta yo me di cuenta

-Bella, tu si eres hermosa

-Oh, Edward, ya basta, me cansé de las mentiras...

-¿Q-Qué qui-quieres decir?

-Que no quiero que mientas mas

-No mentía

-Si lo hacías, si lo hacias y punto. Edward, sé que mientes, se que lo haces, tú no me quieres, he aprendido a vivir con eso, no me mientas porque... yo si te quiero, no me des esperanzas para luego romperlas en mil pedazos. Edward, no me digas que te importo cuando los dos sabemos que... los dos sabemos que es mentira, no te importé, ni te importo, no te voy a importar nunca, porque yo sé que todo esto de nuestro matrimonio no funciona... pero me gusta vivir en mi fantasia, así que... bueno, no puedo hacer nada

-Isabella Marie Cullen -dijo levantandose al ver que su esposa lloraba, se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo -¿crees enserio que no me importas?

-No lo creo, estoy segura

-No, estás muy equivocada, tu si me importas, me importas mucho

-Pero sin embargo, los primeros 6 años estubiste lo más lejos posible y después me convenciste para que me fuera a la universidad... después me evitaste, estos 5 años... han sido los peores, esperarte todas las noches con la esperanza de que por lo menos me digas "buenas noches, Bella" cuando llegues, con la esperanza vacía de que al día de nuestro aniversario me digas un "Te quiero"

-Te quiero

-No, Edward, no puedo creerte...

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

-No... ahora no... me voy a dormir

______________________________________________________________________

Bye!!

WAA YA ES MUY NOCHE-!!


	6. Capitulo 5

-Bella, por favor... - dijo Edward pisandole los talones mientras subian

-Edward, para poder creerte, se necesita tiempo, confianza

-Bells, ¿no confias en mi?

-Edward, no lo se no te conosco...

Eso le dolio, le dolio mucho, pero al fin y al cabo, el sabia que era verdad, el nunca habia hablado con Bella realmente y bueno, el la conocia porque Dany y Mia hablaban mucho sobre ella cuando salian, siempre tenian un comentario que hacer sobre su madre y es que ella era un ejemplo para ambos, y Edward sabia eso y le dolia que no fuera un poquito al revez. Que sus hijos lo vieran a el como un ejemplo.

-Isabella... si...

-Edward, por favor, no sigas...

-Bella -dijo Edward rogando por su atención- Bella, por favor

-¿Qué intentas?

-Acercarme a tí, Bella

Bella lo miró a los ojos mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos. Los ojos de Edward empezaron a parecer de pronto más tristes, y Bella se rindió.

-Vamos -dijo haciendo ademán de seguir andando

Entraron a su cuarto y se recostaron, bueno, Bella se recostó, Edward solo se sentó un poco reclinado en la cabecera.

-Edward, acuestate ya... -dijo tomando su mano

Edward lo hizo, pero tenía la mirada perdida, Bella se acercó a él y recostó su cabeza en su hombro, Edward la miro con esperanza en los ojos.

-Te quiero -dijo Bella sonriendo

-Yo también -dijo sonriendo Edward también, después tomó el rostro de su esposa y la besó, la besó por... ¿cuarta vez? en 14 años. Porque, bien, ellos se habían "divertido" pero, bueno, lo único que tenían era sexo, era lo único que los había unido -de repente- en los últimos 5 años.

Al día siguiente, Edward se despertó y despertó a Bella, quien por primera vez amaneció entre sus brazos. Se despidió de ella con un beso y se fue a trabajar. En la oficina lo esperaba la rubia, quien estaba de un muy mal humor...

-Buenos dias, Tanya -saludó Edward

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?

Edward la miró extrañado, pero siguió con su camino. Pasaron unas 3 horas, Tanya no había molestado para nada y eso a Edward le extrañó un poco, pero, bueno, no podía esperar más que eso, porque Tanya, ahora estaba abriendo la puerta suavemente.

-Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro, pasa -dijo con un tono aburrido

Entró y se sentó inmediatamente, despues de unos minutos de ordenar sus pensamientos empezó:

-Edward, no te lo voy a dejar tan fácil

-Eso ya lo sabía, pero al parecer Bella no quiere cooperar siendo tu amiga, ¿cierto? Y mucho menos aún con lo que le dijiste

-Ese plan lo descarté hace mucho

-Bien, entonces, ¿cuales son tus movimientos?

-No te diré nada...

-Bueno, entonces, ¿solo viniste a amenazarme?

-Oh, si, a eso vine, a dejarte en claro que, si tú no eres mio, no eres de nadie, Cullen

-Claro, te tengo mucho miedo -se burlo Edward

-Ya lo verás

El tiempo que siguió despues de la platica fue aburrido, todo transcurrió de forma normal, como pasó los ultimos 4 años y medio, antes de Tanya. Al final de la jornada, Edward tomó sus cosas y se fue, al llegar a su casa, Mía estaba sentada en el suelo con un plato con flan napolitano **(N/A:Hey, Flor!! recuerdas eso??) **y Daniel estaba en el Play Station con Bella viendo.

-Hola, Edward -dijo Bella sonriendole, mientras se paraba a recibirlo

-Hola, Bells -dijo tomandola por la cintura y besandola

Daniel vio la escena un poco sorprendido, despues de todo, no era muy común eso en su casa. Mía ni siquiera prestó atención y siguio comiendo su resbaloso flan.

El día pasó sin cosas extrañas, de hecho, fue hasta un poco aburrido, la cena llegó y las cosas aún seguian igual. Llegó la hora de dormir de nuevo y todo seguia normal, bueno, "normal", era un decir, el ambiente que la semana pasada se hubiera sentido un poco tenso, ahora estaba lleno de algo que no sabían explicar, quizá sea porque Edward ya no estaba ignorando constantemente a su esposa.

-Buenas noches, Edward -dijo Bella acariciando la cara de su marido

-Hasta mañana, linda -dijo dandole un beso en la frente

...

Era de mañana, Edward se estaba alistando para ir a trabajar y Bella estaba haciendo el desayuno en la cocina, todo iba bien, hasta que...

-¡Mamaaaaaaaaaá! -gritó Daniel bajando las escaleras

Bella soltó el sartén y fue corriendo hacia su hijo

-¿Pasa algo? -dijo alarmada

-Mí-Mía -dijo Daniel sollozando

-¿¡Qué le pasa a tu hermana!? -gritó Edward desde la parte alta de las escaleras

-Mía... -sollozó de nuevo Daniel

Bella sentó a Daniel y Edward bajó con ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? -urgió Bella

-Mía no está...

-¿Cómo que no está? -preguntaron a coro Edward y Bella

-No está, no está en su cuerto, ni en el baño, no está...

-Debe estar ahi -dijo Edward parandose

La buscaron por todas partes, abajo de los muebles, en el sotano, en el refrigerador, incluso en la lavadora, pero no apareció, la llamaron, le gritaron, preguntaron a los vecinos, pero nadie había visto a su hija. Edward entró por milésima vez al cuarto de la niña, y vio algo en lo que no había reparado antes nadie: La ventana abierta y algunas de sus cosas tiradas, un papel doblado, una muñeca de porcelana rota... un papel doblado... Edward tomó el papel y lo abrió, el texto estaba escrito con letras recortadas del periodico y de revistas...

_¿Extrañas a tu hija?_

_Pues, bueno, lo siento mucho..._

_¿Dinero? _

_No busco dinero_

_No quiero dinero_

_No me hace falta dinero_

_¿Cómo recuperarla?_

_Bueno, pues... debes saberlo tú, EC_

Definitivamente, él sabía perfectamente quién había sido. Sabía lo que el secuestrador buscaba... Y sabía que Bella se pondría histerica cuando viera la nota, sabía que Daniel se pondría como loco... él estaba en shock, su hija, su pequeña, su princesita... sola, quizá con frio, con hambre... _Maldita Tanya_

* * *

_**Yo se que ustedes saben que es Tanya, ¿quién más si no, verdad? Jaja bueno, espero que no se enfaden, pero es que esto tiene que pasar... :S**_

_**Lamentablemente, Mía, esa niñita de pelo de bronce, pequeña, inocente, fragil e indefenza, es el blanco perfecto.. :S**_

**_¿Odiamos a Tanya?_**

**_Da Click Aquí:_**


	7. Capitulo 6

Edward bajó con la mirada perdida y el papel en sus manos, aún abierto, Bella y Daniel se acercaron a preguntar algo, pero Edward los pasó de largo y se sentó en el sillón, con la mirada aún perdida y con unas cuantas lágrimas asomandose en sus ojos. Daniel se acercó y lo movió un poco, Edward no le hizo caso, hasta que después de unos cuantos minutos, Edward decidió que ya era demaciado y necesitaba hablar, su hijo y Bella debían saber lo que había pasado...

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Daniel

Edward lo volteó a mirar, pero no le contestó, desvió la mirada hasta la de su esposa, quien estaba mirandolo buscando alguna explicación. La preocupación era visible en los ojos de Bella, pero aún no tenía las palabras apropiadas... ¿qué rayos le diria? _Amor, nuestra hija fue secuestrada por una loca desquisiada... que por cierto, fue mi amante hasta hace unos pocos días, y cuando decidí dejarla, ella decidió secuestrar a nuestra pequeña para obtener a cambio de ella sexo de mi parte _No, no le diría eso, esas no eran las palabras, pero eran las unicas que veía lógicas... no, no le diria lo que ella buscaba, ni por qué, eso Bella no lo debía saber, no aún...

Volvió la mirada a su esposa, ella ahora se veía mucho más preocupada, así que decidió hablar. Se puso de pie, se acercó a Isabella y puso sus manos a los costados de los brazos de su mujer.

-Bella... debemos... yo... Bella, te prometo que la encontraremos... la vamos a recuperar... -susurró Edward

-Y-yo no entiendo -dijo Bella

-Bella... Isabella, debemos ser fuertes... -volvió a decir

-¿¡Dónde está mi hija, Edward!? -gritó desesperada Bella

-Ella... te prometo, la voy a recuperar... ellos... ellos no le haran nada...

-¿¡Dónde está mi hija!?

-No lo sé... yo... lo siento -sollozó Edward nuevamente

-Edward... Edward, quiero a mi hija, damela...

-Bella... Isabella, voy a encontrarla...

-¿Qué le pasó? -preguntó Bella

Edward se sorprendio de que aún no lo supiera, bueno, quizá solo lo estaba confirmando.

-La secuestraron... yo... Bella, la voy a encontrar

-¡No! -gritó Bella -¡Mi hija, quiero a mi hija! -gritó Bella antes de seguir gritando de forma desgarradora

Bella no resistió más, sus piernas fallaron, dejando caer a Bella al suelo llorando. Ella, su hija, Mía, ¿secuestrada? Ella que era tan inocente, dulce y frágil. Ella que adoraba jugar con las cosas de Dany, que adoraba mirar los dibujos de los libros de colorear en lugar de pintarlos con esos torpes garabatos suyos. Ella, que era tan vulnerable y obediente, tan tierna, tan pequeña, tan... tan Mía.

-Dany... -susurró Edward sentado frente a Bella, a quien no había podido detener a su caida

-No, no, ella no... ella... ella debe estar aqui, ¿por qué alguien se llevaría a Mía? ¿Qué hizo Mía? Mía es tan pequeña, ella no le haría nada a nadie -dijo llorando y nervioso

-Dany... Dany, lo siento, lo siento -dijo Edward abrazando a Bella, quien ya no lloraba, estaba en estado catatónico

-¡No! -dijo antes de echarse a correr hacia su cuarto

Edward lo miró irse, pero no lo detuvo, sabía bien que Daniel amaba a Mía, la adoraba. Estaba claro que Daniel necesitaba un minuto para aceptar el secuestro de su hermanita.

-Bella -llamó suavemente Edward después de 10 minutos

-... -ella no respondió, su mirada estaba perdida

-Bella, linda, vamos a encontrarla -trató de reconfortarla Edward

-... -más silencio de parte de ella

-Isabella, por favor, dime algo

-... -nada

Edward se hincó frente a ella y tomó su rostro, buscó su mirada, pero no encontró nada, ella miraba al vacío. Puso sus manos en sus mejillas y besó suavemente sus labios. Nada. La puso de pie lentamente y se la llevó al sillón.

...

Habían pasado ya más de 4 horas, y Bella no reaccionaba, no responía. Daniel había bajado hacía un rato, trató de hacer que su mamá hablara, pero no pudo, la sacudió, la llamó, pero nada. Después de unas horas más, Edward empezó a preocuparse mucho más, eran las 5:45 p.m. y Bella no había siquiera comido algo, intentó hacerla comer, pero no pudo. Ella no quería, no se movía ni un poco.

Dieron las 9:30 y Bella al fin dio rastro de vida. Pero no mucho, en su estado de zombie se levantó muy lentamente y fue a la cocina, se sirvió un poco de agua y se sentó en una silla. No tomó nada hasta despues de otra media hora, y aunque al fin se habia movido un poco, no hablaba ni respondía.

Al día siguiente, Edward dejó a Bella al cuidado de Dany, quien obviamente, aceptó cuidar de su madre. Llegó más temprano de lo acostumbrado a la oficina y no encontró a Tanya en su oficina.

Después de 5 largos días de buscar la manera de localizar a Tanya, una mañana llego a su trabajo y al fin la encontró... Tanya estaba sentada en su escritorio.

-Devuelveme a mi hija -dijo con tono monótono

-Sabes lo que quiero -respondio la rubia

-Quiero a mi hija de vuelta... ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo está Be...?

-No me interesa, sabes lo que quiero y no pretendo darte a tu... hasta hace apenas unos dias, casta e _inocente _hija, hasta que tú me des lo que quiero

-¿Qué?

-Si, Cullen, digamos que... tu pequeña ha conocido lo que es el _placer. _Se que ella no tiene la culpa, pero... bueno, mis amigos se han divertido un poco, esa es su paga...

-¡Mía! ¡Mí hija! ¿¡Cómo se atrevieron a...!?

-Eso ya está echo, no le podemos regresar su virginidad, Edward...

-Estás loca, eres una...

-Si, seré lo que tu quieras, pero lo seré teniendo a tu hija...

-Te voy a demandar, te juro que...

-Claro, si lo haces... tu princesa no vivirá para contarte lo mucho que se divirtió anoche... bueno... no se divirtio, de hecho... bueno, de hecho, ni siquiera se quejó anoche, pensé que irias por ella a mi casa, pero me equivoqué... Me sorprende lo inteligente que es tu hija, la primera vez, bueno, la primera vez solo pidió que pararan y que le devolvieran su ropa, la seguna aún estubo terca... pero ayer... ella misma se quitó la ropa, aprende rápido... Bueno, quizá creas que estoy loca por observar los actos de mis amigos con tu hija, pero, pues, bueno, tengo que cuidar que no la maten...

Edward salió corriendo, no podía seguir ahi, escuchando todo lo que le habían hecho a su hija... y no había hecho él aun nada por ayudarla... no había hecho nada por ayudar a su hija, ni a Bella, Bella, bueno, creo que su instinto de supervivencia le había ordenado alimentarse, porque cuando tenía hambre, simplemente tomaba algo del refrigerador... era raro, pero al menos comia. Daniel se estaba deprimiendo más y más... y Edward... bueno, Edward también, y no sabía que hacer para recuperar a su hija...

________________________________

**Si, soy mala, pero Mía... bueno, se que Mía no tiene la culpa de nada, pero... bueno... **

**Da Click Aquí:**


	8. Capitulo 7

-Tanya, tengo hambre -dijo Mìa cruzando sus brazos en el pecho y haciendo un puchero

-Esperate, niña, te dije que te daria de comer cuando terminara esto -dijo la rubia señalando la computadora que tenìa al frente

-Tanya, quiero comer, tengo hambre

Tanya suspiró, esto de secuestrar a una niña y ser incapas de dejarla sin comer o cuidarla -porque despues de todo, era una niña- era cansado... quizá hubiera sido más conveniente llevarse a Daniel y no a un bebé... porque Mía era un bebé, no era aún una niña.

-Tanya -dijo saltando Mía

-Ok, ya, pero vete a dónde te dije -dijo señalando la puerta de arriba

Mía se fue con un puchero, no le agradaba para nada Tanya.

Tanya fue a la cocina, sacó unas cuantas frutas y las cortó, luego preparó leche con chocolate y lo dejó en la mesa. Después subió y abrió la puerta del cuarto donde había dejado a Mía.

-Ya está, niña

-No me digas niña, mi nombre es Mía, Mía Cullen

-Me da igual, niña, solo baja

Mía bajó y se sentó frente al plato de fruta, la miró por un rato y después, hizo un puchero.

-No quiero eso -dijo Mía tirando el plato. Ella no era amable con la gente que le gritaba, y Tanya le gritaba mucho.

Eso fue lo ultimo que aguantó Tanya, fue hacia la niña y la tomó del brazo.

-Levantalo -le ordenó

-No

-Mira, niñita -dijo apretando su brazo -vas a levantar ese plato y vas a limpiar la fruta, o si no...

-¿O si no que?

Esto era el colmo, Tanya ya no aguantaba a la niña...

...

Edward llegó a su casa, no había ido a dormir, siquiera la noche anterior, solo había salido de la oficina hacia la oficina de policias, ahí, nadie lo atendió, lo mandaron a llenar muchas fichas, que en realidad, él no sabia para que eran, pasó un muy largo rato hasta que al fin lo dejaron hablar, dijo todo lo que pudo, aunque, al parecer, a nadie le importaba.

-¿Dónde has estado, papá? -preguntó Daniel desde el sillon junto a su madre, quien miraba a todas partes

-Presentando cargos, pero nadie me quiere atender

-¿¡Cómo que nadie te quiere atender!? ¡Un secuestro! ¡Esto es un secuestro!

-Lo sé, se lo dije a todos, pero parece que... les da igual **(N/A: Seeh, asi le paso a alguien que conosco :S)**

-Pues son unos...

-Calmate, Dany

-Voy a bañarme -dijo el niño muy serio y levantandose

Edward solo asintió y se sentó junto a Bella.

-Bella, Bella, por favor...

-Mi hija -susurró

Edward la miró y acarició su mejilla.

-Voy a recuperarla, te lo prometo

-Mía... -sollozó

-Si, Bella, pero te prometo

-¿Cómo es que aún no hacemos nada? -susurró

-Porque...

-Esme, Esme tiene que saber, Alice, Rose... tu familia... ellos... van a ayudarnos

¡Oh! Claro, si tenian un problema la familia estaba para ayudar, pero gracias a la depresion, ni siquiera a la policia habian llamado. Ni siquiera Edward.

-Bella, tengo que decirte algo antes...

-¿Sabes algo?

-Se quien... se quien tiene a Mía...

-¿Quién? -urgió Bella

-Ella... la tiene Tanya...

-¿Tanya? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué busca ella?

-Ella... ella busca...  
**  
¡Ring! **Maldito telefono.

Edward se levantó a contestar, era Tanya.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Oh, yo nada, pero... bueno, Mía queria decirte algo

Se oyó cómo Tanya le entregaba el telefono a la niña.

-Papi, por favor, no quiero estar con Tanya -dijo llorando

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Papá, Tanya es mala, ven por mí

-Mía... -susurró Edward

-¿¡Mía!? -gritó Bella

Edward volteó a ver a Bella y le hizo señas para que supiera que iba a hablar afuera. Salió y cuando se aseguró de que Bella no lo seguía habló.

-Mía, dime, ¿por qué lloras?

-Papi, por favor, no quiero estar con...

-Ups, creo que se me fue la mano con la niña... -dijo Tanya, cuando arrebató el aparato a la niña

-¿La golpeaste?

-Ella no se calla, es muy grosera

-Eso no te da derecho a...

-Mira, no me interesa, aqui la cosa es que la niña... bueno, se la está pasando mal y tu no haces nada...

-¡No! -se oyó la voz de Mía gritando -¡Dejame en paz! ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No me toques! -lloraba la niña

Edward, bueno, imagino que estaban tocando a Mía, aunque lo unico que pasaba es que Tanya trataba de sacarla de la habitacitacion.

-¡Dejala ya! -gritó Edward

-Oh, Edward, deja que tu hija se divierta... -dijo alimentando los pensamientos de Edward

-Tanya...

-Callate, cuando decidas darme lo que busco, te devuelvo a tu hija...

-¡Tu eres...!

-¿Y? Igual, tengo a la niña, y bueno, puedo hacerle lo que quiera...

-Eres tan...

-Me da igual, Edward, deja de insultarme, adios -dijo la rubia antes de colgar

Edward se tumbó en el suelo, con la cara entre las manos y las rodillas flexionadas se dejó caer.

Él no merecía ser padre, no lo merecía, no ha echo nada realmente por recuperar a su hija...

* * *

**Espero que eso aclare todo. Mía (como dijeron la mayoria) no fue violada realmente... weeenu asi va la historia NO la cambie, o... ¿enserio me creen tan mala como para hacer que abusaran de un bebé? NOOO!!!**

**Estoy loca, soy mala, pero no inhumana!!!**

**Odio a Tanya (si, si golpeo a la niña)**

**Den Click Aquí:**


	9. Capitulo 8

Tanya y Mía estaban mirandose la una a la otra, retandose con la mirada, Mía tenia la marca del golpe en una mejilla y Tanya tenía la marca de los pequeños dientes de mía en el brazo derecho.

-Tu papá no va a venir por tí, él no te quiere -dijo Tanya

-Claro que me quiere, y a tí no, por eso estas tan enojada conmigo

¿Tan evidente era que Tanya estaba celosa? Bueno, quiza la niña solo estaba tratando de enojarla, no le presto atención.

-Claro que me quiere, niña... ¿recuerdas tu cumpleaños? Él no estubo en tu fiestesita, ¿por qué? Simple, estaba conmigo

-¿Y? Mi papá si me quiere

-Me quiere más que a tí

-Claro que no

Maldita Tanya, ¿cómo es que se ponía al tu-por-tu con una niñita de tan solo 4 años?

-Tu papá no quiere a tu mamá -dijo la rubia

Mía la miró con los ojos abiertos, ella había notado algo extraño entre sus padres, mientras los padres de sus amigas estaban siempre abrazados, sus padres ni siquiera se miraban, pero ella jamás penso eso... era muy pequeña para entenderlo, pero ahora que se lo ponían asi...

-¿Por qué no la quiere?

-Porque me quiere a mí, niñita

-No, él no te quiere a tí

-Si, si me quiere

-No, Tanya -dijo con una seriedad impresionante

-Si, si me quiere, ¿recuerdas esas noches en que tu mami llora?

Mía asintió lentamente.

-Bueno, ella llora porque sabe que tu papi no la quiere... pero él si la quiere

-Mentiras, mi papi si quiere a mi mamá

-No

-Si, si la quiere, yo los vi, ellos se abrazan, se besan, y oí que mi papi le dijo te quiero a mi mamá

-¿Eso hizo?

-Sip, mi papi si quiere a mi mamá

-Ya verás que no, Mía Cullen...

-Estas loca -dijo enseñandole su pequeña lengua y corriendo al _cuarto oscuro _como Mía había recien bautizado al cuarto donde Tanya la dejaba cuando se iba a trabajar.

-Maldita mocosa -dijo viendo como Mía bajaba corriendo al sotano

...

-Edward -susurró Bella moviendo el hombro de su marido

-Bella, tenemos que hablar...

-Dime -dijo sentandose junto a él

-Tanya tiene a Mía...

-Ya, pero ¿por qué la tiene?

-Ella... Bella, ella está loca, ella... está celosa, ella... maldita Tanya, Bella, ella me llamó, Mía... golpeo a Mía, y ella... dejo que... dejo que violaran a la niña, Bella, ella está loca... -sollozó Edward

Bella no hizo nada, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y las lagrimas empezaron a asomarse en sus ojos, apretó los labios y cerró los ojos.

-Edward, no has hecho nada. Sabes quien tiene a tu hija, la conoces, ¡es tu secretaria! ¿¡Y no has hecho nada!?

-Bella, no se que hacer, ella amenazo... ella va a matar a la niña si hago algo, Bella...

-Edward, hay que... hay que ir por ella, mientras está en el trabajo, yo... yo iré, iré por ella...

-No, Bella... no vas a ir tu sola...

-No puedes acompañarme

-Si, si puedo

-Piensalo, tu vigilas a Tanya en el trabajo, mientras yo voy por mi hija...

-No irás sola

-Entonces... pediré ayuda a tus hermanos o yo que se... yo quiero a mi hija -gritó

-Bella...

-No, no voy a escucharte, creo que todas tus "ideas" si es que realmente tuviste alguna, no funcionaron, así que voy a hacer esto a mi modo... -dijo antes de levantarse molesta y dejarlo en el suelo

-Bella... -dijo Edward extendiendo un brazo para alcanzarla, pero no lo hizo

En fin, Bella tenía razón, la única idea que había tenido, era presentar cargos y no había funcionado. Y ni siquiera era una idea, era algo lógico, era algo que debía hacer, y no una idea real.

...

-Mía -dijo con una dulce voz falsa la rubia tras la puerta del sotano

-Vete, Denalí

-Mía, por favor, iremos a ver a tu papá, ¿no quieres? -mintió Tanya

-No, no quiero nada, no voy a ninguna parte contigo, ni siquiera a ver a papá

-Mira, niñita, vas a abrirme la puerta porque...

Mía abrió la puerta de golpe, dandole en la cara a Tanya

-Maldita... -gritó Tanya con una mano en la naríz, donde la puerta le había dado

-Gracias -dijo Mía saltando escalon en escalon hacia el pasillo que daba a la sala

-No, no vas a ninguna parta ahora -dijo tomando los bucles bronce de Mía

-¡Suelta mi cabello! -gritó la niña

-Ven -dijo jalando su cabello para hacerla regresar

Mía bajo los escalones que había subido con la mano de Tanya aún con su cabello

-¡Ay! Sueltame, Tanya

-Oh, claro, pequeña -dijo empujandola hacia el sotano nuevamente, haciendo que cayera al suelo

-¡No! -dijo la niña cuando la mano de Tanya estaba junto el interruptor. Si, por eso Mía le llamaba el cuarto oscuro, cuando Tanya apagaba la luz, no entraba nada de luz, porque no tenía ventanas.

-Lastima, tienes que respetarme, y no lo haces -dijo con una sonrisa sarcastica la rubia

-¡No, Tanya! ¡Por favor, prende la luz!

-Adios, Mía -dijo cerrando la puerta y subiendo

-Tanya, Tanya, sacame de aqui -lloraba Mía golpeando la puerta

-Lo siento -gritó Tanya para que Mía la escuchara

**¡¡MALDITA TANYA!!**

_______________________________________________

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Siento que el cap sea tan corto :S

**QUIERO LA CABEZA DE TANYA!!**

**¿¡Quien me apoya!?**

**YOOO!!**

**(Ok, aparte de yoo!)**

**Lo siento, Mía no se lo merece, pero, es un secuestro, ni modo que la llevara de compras y le comprara peluches y chocolates!!!**

**Me odio por hacerle esto a un bebé... :S**

**Pero... pliiz!! uds no me odien :S**

**Ok, me vooooe!!!**

**Den Click Aquí:**


	10. Capitulo 9

MÍAPOV

-No pasa nada, no pasa nada -canté. La oscuridad nunca me gustó y ahora tenía que quedarme aqui hasta las 9:00, que era cuando Tanya me daba de cenar... Bueno, siempre me dejaba salir a esa hora. -Nada, nada, nada, no pasa nada, Mía, no pasa nada, la luz apagada, pero no pasa nada...

Ok, esto no me ayudaba a calmar el terror que sentía, todo estaba encerrado en un silencio muy torturador, el ultimo ruido que alcancé a oir fue el motor del auto de Tanya arrancando... ¿Me iba a dejar aquí? ¿Enserio lo haría? Bueno, no es que me sorprendiera, mi mejilla seguía aún roja del golpe que Tanya me había dado contra la mesa de la cocina, pero... ok, si, si me sorprendía, porque de eso, a tenerme más de 12 horas encerrada y sin siquiera darme agua... y con la luz apagada... un sollozo se escapó de mis labios.

Ok, tengo que concentrarme en otra cosa... y no en la oscuridad...

Cerré mis ojos y empecé a pensar en mi mamá... Su sonrisa, sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias y cuidados, sus ojos... su llanto... si, si llanto, ella seguramente estaría llorando ahora, por mí, porque no me encuentra... Dany... Dany también ha de estar muy mal... mi papá... pero... mi mamá... Tanya tenía razón, mi mamá aveces lloraba por las noches, cuando mi papi no llegaba...

¿De verdad mi papi no quería a mi mamá? No, él si la quiere, yo oí cuando se lo dijo, yo lo oí, yo vi cuando mi papi la besó, ví como la abrazó, él si la quiere. ¿O no? No, Mía Cullen, no pienses eso, papá si quiere a mami, es solo que... bueno, ella lo extraña, si, eso, ella lo extraña cuando no llega en las noches, esas noches en las que mi papi no llega por su trabajo...

FIN MÍAPOV

La niña se quedó otro rato ahí, sentada en una esquina con los brazos al rededor de sus piernas, de repente una que otra lagrima bajaba sin permiso por su mejilla. Pasó un rato y la niña seguía sentada, ya no lloraba, pero estaba temblando.

...

Bella tocó el timbre de la casa de los padres de Edward, pasaron algunos segundos después de que Alice le abriera.

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde está Dany?

-Se quedó con Edward

-¿Y Mía? Alyssa quería verla, ya sabes que la adora y... -de nuevo, Alice estaba sobre-exitada **(N/A: Sin doble sentido, osea, muy emocionada o algo asi)**

-Alice -dijo Bella con voz rota

-¿Pasa algo? -dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta, para que nadie que estubiera cerca las escuchara

-Mía... yo... perdon por no decir antes... es solo que...

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?

-Yo... Mía... la secuestraron, Alice, Tanya la tiene...

-¿La secretaria de Edward?

-Si, no sé qué rayos quiere...

Alice si sabía, bien, no se imaginaba que su hermano fuera de esos hombres que cometieran adulterio, pero... si la secretaria... bueno, todo es posible, y en las condiciones en que se casó su hermano... bueno, quizá nunca lo vio así, pero era posible...

...

Pasaron algunas horas más y la niña seguía temblando, tenía mucha hambre y se sentía mareada. No se dio cuenta cuando de repente vio todo negro, más negro que la obscuridad del cuarto en el que estaba encerrada. -entiendase como que se había desmayado-

A las 8:30 Tanya abrió la puerta del sotano y prendió la luz... la vio, vio su pequeño cuerpo tirado en la esquina, sus cabellos estaban abiertos en abanico sobre el suelo humedo, sus ojos cerrados, su piel más blanca de lo usual y sus labios ligeramente morados... Bajó corriendo y cargó a la niña, el plan no serviría si dejaba que la niña muriera de deshidratación. Encendió el auto y se fue al hospital. Ahí la atendieron, le pusieron un suero y la internaron.

-¿Tenias que arruinarlo, Mía? ¿Incluso desde el sotano, desmayada, tienes que arruinarlo? Mas vale que despiertes rápido, Mía, no tengo tiempo para quedarme mucho tiempo aqui -dijo al cuerpo debil de la niña

Pasó el tiempo, y la niña no despertaba, así que decidió llamar a alguien...

-¿Tanya? ¿Qué quieres?

-Edward, tienes que venir... yo... yo no sabía... yo nunca he tenido niños... Edward... pesné que resistía mejor... yo... -dijo nerviosamente Tanya

-¿¡Qué le pasó a mi hija!?

-No sé, estamos en el hospital, Edward, dicen que es deshidratadción, pero aún no despierta, llevamos aquí desde las 9... Yo... yo no quería matarla, nunca quize hacerlo...

-¿¡Dónde!? ¿¡En qué hospital!?

Tanya le dio la dirección, Edward avizó a Dany y a Bella, quienes ya estaban dormidos. Dany y Bella se levantaron corriendo y subieron al auto, Edward manejó a mil por hora y llegaron en tiempo record al hospital.

-¿¡Qué rayos le hiciste a Mía!? -gritó Bella y le dio una cachetada a Tanya

-Hey, hey, hey, le paras, linda, porque... tu hija es muy grosera...

-¿¡Qué rayos le pasó en la mejilla a mi hija!? -gritó Bella señalando a Mía

-Mamá, mamá, calmate -dijo Dany acariciando el brazo de su madre

-Pero, Daniel, mira la mejilla de tu hermana, mira, mira sus labios...

-Mamá, calma, vente, mejor vamos a descanzar, y le hablamos a tía Alice y a tío Jazz...

Bella y Dany bajaron y Tanya aprobecho, despues de todo -aunque se haya preocupado por la niña- seguía siendo Tanya Denalí.

-Edward, esto solo es... una prueba, de lo que puede pasarle a tu niñita... y eso que fue un accidente, imagina lo que puedo llegar a hacerle... -empezó la rubia

-Mira, Tanya...

Edward iba a amenazarla, pero un par de labios se estamparon contra los de él. Al principio no iba a corresponderle, Bella podía subir en cualquier momento, pero despues de unos segundos, le correspondió a la rubia.

-Edward, tu hija no necesita sufrir más... piensalo, te conosco, conosco a tu familia... a tus sobrinos... Alyssa... Holly... Paige... ¿Ellas también tienen que pagar porque tu no quieres...?

-No, Tanya, ya, me cansé de tus jueguitos...

-No son jueguitos...

-Mejor me voy... ni se te ocurra sacar a mi hija de aqui, porque te mueres...

Edward bajó y le pidió a Bella que subiera con Mía. Edward se fue a su casa y subió a buscar los papeles de su familia, pasaportes a Italia, actas... de todo. Ya no iban a seguir ahí.

-Edward -susurró una vocesita tras él

-¿¡Tanya!? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

En el hospital, Alice y los hermanos de Edward ya estaban ahí, ya habían avizado. Bella empezó a marearse y decidió ir a su casa a descanzar, después de todo... Tanya ya no estaba ahí....  
**__________________________________________________________**  
**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO....**  
**-¿E-E-Edward? ¿Ta-Tanya? -tartamudeó Bella al ver la escena que se reproducía frente a ella. En su cama...**

**Da Click Aquí:**


	11. Capitulo 10

-Alice, Dany, me voy ¿se quedan aquí dentro con Mía? -pregunto Bella a las únicas dos personas que estaban en el cuarto de su hija

-Claro, Bells... ¿te sientes bien? -preguntó preocupada Alice cuando vió que Bella se tambaleó un poco para atrás

-Si, si, no te preocupes -dijo sonriendo

-Claro, nosotros nos quedamos -dijo Alice no muy convencida

Bella bajó rápidamente las escaleras, de verdad sentía las nauseas muy fuerte y creía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Alice, también bajó, quería asegurarse de que Bella dijera la verdad, la vió tropezar, y fue cuando decidió ir con ella, quiza no en el mismo auto, quiza, tendría que hacerlo sin que se diera cuenta, pero la seguiría. Subió por Dany cuando vio que su cuñada se levantó y siguió andando mas lentamente.

...

En casa de Bella, las cosas se iban poniendo cada vez más _interesantes, _Edward seguía negandose a Tanya, pero Tanya era más lista y ahora, llevaba ventaja.

-Tanya, vete

-Claro que no, Edward, yo vine aquí para que... _me pagues_

-¿Eres acaso prostituta? **(N/A: Sorry por la palabra *Si les ofende*)**

-Claro que no, Edward, tu bien deberías saberlo -dijo con un toque sensual en la voz

-Tanya...

-Edward, diviertete... ya no te molestaré, lo prometo..será una despedida

-Tanya... no

-Edward, Bella está en el hospital, jamás se enterará

-No

Tanya no preguntó más, no siguió insistiendo con palabras. Un beso. Un beso fue lo que se necesitó para que Edward cayera rendido a los pies de la rubia. Sus labios unidos, acompasados al ritmo de sus respiraciones freneticas y sus rápidos latidos. Empezó a subir de nivel, las manos de Edward bajaban y subian por las curvas de la rubia, y las de ella, desabrochaban la camisa de él.

...

Alice y Dany subieron al auto, cuando Bella hubo salido del estacionamiento del hospital, la alcanzaron y al llegar a la colonia donde estaba la casa de Bella y Edward, se bajaron en la esquina, y corrieron a la casa, vieron como Bella se bajaba y avanzaba muy lentamente hacia la entrada, cuando abrio la puerta y entró, la dejó así, se sentía muy debil y solo quería dormir.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, y detrás de ella, la seguian Alice y Dany, si hubiera prestado más atención, hubiera oido los suaves pasos de su hijo y de su cuñada, pero estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera eso hizo. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, no dudó en abrirla de golpe... y la escena frente a sus ojos era traumante.

Edward, _su _Edward, en ropa interior, con ella... esa rubiecita, su secretaria, Tanya... Ella ya no tenía nada en absoluto y estaba besando a su marido. En _su _cama.

-¿E-E-Edward? ¿Ta-Tanya? -tartamudeó Bella al ver la escena que se reproducía frente a sus ojos. En su cama. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor. Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar lentamente por sus ojos, volteó hacia el pasillo y vió a Alice y a su hijo, Dany -. Dany, vete... Alice, llevatelo...

-Mamá, estas llorando... ¿Qué...? -dijo avazando hacia su madre, cuando vio lo que pasaba, Edward ya tenía su pantalón puesto y Tanya tenía sus bargas **(N/A: Pantaletas, calzoncillos, etc...) **puestas y la camisa de Edward.

Dany lo miró enojado, su mamá, ¿lloraba por eso? Sinceramente, no debería, ahora sabía que su papá no valia nada, no tenía caso llorar por él.

-Eres un idiota, Edward -escupió Dany. Edward lo miró con dolor, pero, ¿ya que importaba? Él no merecía nada.

-Daniel, soy tu pad...

-Nada, no eres nada mío, Edward, nada, ¿oiste? ¿¡Qué no ves cómo está mi mamá!?

-Daniel Cullen, no... -empezó Edward

-No, no soy Daniel Cullen... ya no, soy Daniel Swan... no me llames... Cullen -soltó el apellido como si fuera una maldición

-Hijo...

-¡No soy tu hijo! -gritó Dany

-¿Qué es lo que... ? -empezó Alice, pero cuando vio lo que pasaba se calló, caminó lentamente hacia su hermano y le dio una cachetada.

-Allie... -empezó Edward de nuevo

-Callate... Bells, vamonos -dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Bella, quien no se movía para nada.

-¿Mamá? -dijo moviendo un poco a Bella

-Edward... ¿Cómo... cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-Bella... -susurró intentando acercarse... Tanya tenía una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro y cuando Alice la vio, fue y se la arrebató con una cachetada.

-Callate, callate, Edward... -sollozó Bella

-Bella, perdoname... amor, lo sien... -antes de que siguiera, Bella le dio una cachetada y bajó corriendo, iba de regreso al hospital

-Eres un idiota, Edward, y tu zorrita también... -dijo Alice mientras jalaba a su sobrino de un brazo para alejarlo de su padre

Alice bajó con Dany y se encontró con Bella llorando en la acera frente a su casa.

-Bella, Bella... Es un idiota, no vale la pena...

-Alice, Alice, claro que... ¿Por qué me hizo esto, Alice? Yo se que nosotros no funcionabamos, pero... me dijo que lo intentaría, Alice, me lo dijo -dijo llorando Bella

-Vamonos, mamá... -dijo Dany levantando a su madre del brazo

Alice llevó a Bella a su casa, ahí, estaba Jasper y Alyssa, ambos estaban despiertos a pesar de que eran ya las 4:30 a.m. Alyssa se durmió de inmediato, mientras que Bella seguía llorando en el cuarto que Alice le preparó. Dany dormiría con ella, ya que no quería dejarla sola en ese estado.

-Da-Dany... -hipó Bella

-Dime...

-No odies a tu papá...

-¿¡Qué no lo odie!? Mamá, te recuerdo que lo acabo de ver revolcandose con su secretaría en TU cama, no puedes pedirme que...

-Dany, es tu papá... yo... ni siquiera estoy enojada yo... solo... me duele

-Mamá, perdoname por esto, pero eres muy tonta, lo eres, de verdad. Acabas de ver a mi progenitor acostandose con... esa... tienes que estar enojada

-Dany... -dijo antes de levantarse corriendo hacia el baño, Dany la siguió, despues de todo, dejó la puerta abierta...

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, no te preocupes... -dijo después de haber vomitado - nauseas... y vómito

-Mamá... ¿nauseas? ¿Vómito?

-Si, quizá sea por... -Bella empezó a hacer cuentas... no le salían, despues de todo la ultima vez que... bueno, la ultima vez que tuvo sexo con Edward, había sido la semana pasada... eso no demostraba nada, ella no podía estar embarazada de nuevo, o al menos, no lo notaría ahora... quizá pudiera confirmarlo en una semana, pero aún era muy temprano...

-Mamá, si estás embarazada...

-Dany, no lo creo, yo... me cuidé, así que debe ser otra cosa

-Mamá, no le encuentro lógica, quizá no hayas sentido los sintomas porque...

-Dany, mira, si quieres, mañana voy al doctor, pero no quiero hablar de eso...

___________________________________________________________________________

**Aqui, reportandose la PEOR escritora del mundo entero. Pffff...**

**Espero que no les desagrade el cap, porque a mi si me desagrado**

**Bueno, ¿algun review?**

**Den Click Aquí:**


	12. Capitulo 11

En el hospital, Esme miraba a Mía por la ventana, aún no despertaba, pero su color natural estaba regresando.

-Pobrecita... -susurró. Ni ella, ni sus hijos tenían gran conexion con Edward y su familia, pero, ella sabía por qué pasaba eso, Bella no se sentía comoda si no estaba Edward con ella cuando estaba en su casa.

-Si... la verdad... ella no merecía nada... -dijo Rosalie junto a ella

-Es tan... pequeña... mira, ni Holly, ni Paige, estubieron tan pequeñas... creo que Mía no será muy alta...

-Quizá, pero quizá de el estirón más tarde -sonrió Rose

-Tienes razón... ¿Dónde está Emmett?

-Con las niñas y Evan, en el auto...

-Ah...

-Holly estaba muy preocupada...

-Si, Holly quiere mucho a Mía...

-Si, aunque... bueno, casi nunca están juntas...

-Lo sé...

...

-Bella... -susurró Alice moviendo un poco a la interpelada

-¿Qué quieres Alice? -susurró adormilada

-Hay que ir con Mía...

Apenas oyó el nombre de su hija, se levantó... ¿cómo es que olvidó que su hija estaba en el hospital?

-¡Oh, no! No, no, no, no... -se lamentó Bella. Cosa que no servia de nada...

-Bells, vamonos...

-Alice, ¿cómo pude...? ¿Cómo pude olvidar a mi hija?

-No la olvidaste... solo que... por Dios, Bella, luego lloramos por eso, hay que ir -la apuró Alice

-Soy muy mala madre -dijo mientras atravezaba la puera con la cabeza gacha

Alice y Bella subieron al auto y arrancaron hacia el hospital. Dany se había quedado con Jasper, ya que estaba dormido. Mañana lo llevarían a ver a su hermana.

Edward no se apareció por el hospital, ni por la madrugada, ni por la mañana. Bella estaba pensando... ¿qué iba a hacer? No se quedaría en esa casa con Edward, definitivamente no. Pero, ¿cómo le haría con Mía? Ella era muy pequeña para entender lo que pasaba...

-¿Mami? -susurró Mía

-¡Mía! Mía... -dijo Bella abrazandola

-Mami, estoy bien...

-Oh, Mía, ¿segura?

-Si... ¿Ya no tengo que ir con Tanya?

Cuando su hija pronunció el nombre de la rubia se quebró. Claro, no dejaría que Mía lo notara, no, claro que no, ella no iba a sufrir en esta histora más de lo que ya había sufrido.

-No, no tienes que preocuparte, cielo, ella no se acercará a tí... -dijo acariciando el cabello de su hija

Después de unos ratos más, recordó una conversación que había tenido con Edward... unas palabras que la habían tenido sin cuidado _dejaron que la violaran. _Oh, si ya se sentía mal por haber olvidado que su hija estaba internada, ahora que había olvidado eso... se sentía peor.

-Chiquita -le llamó Bella

-¿Qué?

-Dime, qué te hizo Tanya...

La niña miró a su madre, se puso nerviosa, quiza odiaba a Tanya, pero si su madre se enojaba con ella...

-Nada, mami, nada -dijo mientras jugaba con la sabana

-Mía, necesito que me digas

-Nada -dijo -tengo hambre

-Ok, avizaré a los doctores... -dijo Bella. Esto no se quedaría así, quiza tendría que acudir a un profecional.

Bella salió del cuarto y se mareó. Recordó lo que Dany había dicho... aprobecharía para hacerse una prueba, ahora que estaba ya en el hospital. Dijo a los doctores que la niña tenía hambre y ellos mandaron a las enfermeras una receta, para que Mía recuperara fuerzas. Fue con su hija y se quedó ahí hasta que terminó de comer, despues de unos minutos, Dany llegó, Jasper y Alyssa estaban ahi, ya que Alyssa no tenía clases.

-Má, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos?

-Si...

-Anda, quiero saber si estas...

-Si, quedate con tu hermana -dijo Bella interrumpiendolo

Bella pidió una cita, afortunadamente, el doctor no estaba muy ocupado y arreglo la cita para dentro de media hora. Los minutos volaron junto a su hija, Dany la distraía cuando veía que Mía mencionaba a Tanya y Alice había entrado con ellos a la habitación.

-Dany, Allie, voy a...

-Si, má, aquí nos quedamos

-¿Qué...? -empezó Alice confundida

-Nada, luego te digo, tía Alice...

Bella fue, el doctor tardó un poco en llegar y Bella seguía sentada, ¿qué pasaría si estaba embarazada? Sola no podía, con los embarazos de Dany y Mía había tenido problemas al parir... ¿Y si pasaba de nuevo? ¿Y si volvia a ponerse en riesgo? Ella obviamente iba a querer que su bebé sobreviviera... pero... eso significaría arriesgarse a dejar huerfanos a Dany y Mía... y a su nuevo bebé...

-Buenos días, Isabella -saludó al doctor al entrar a la habitación.

-Buenos dias -murmuró ella

-Muy bien...

Y así empezó la revición. Bella había terminado muy nerviosa, habían tomado una muestra de su sangre, iban a darle el resultado a más tardar mañana, porque como dije, el doctor no estaba ocupado.

-Gracias -dijo al despedirse Bella

-No es nada, cuidese...

Bella subió de nuevo con su hija, quien ya estaba dormida de nuevo, no podía dejar de pensar... Si estaba embarazada, Edward debía saberlo... ¿o no? No. Su lado subconciente estaba de acuerdo con su lado conciente. Él no tenía derecho a saberlo. No despues de lo que le hizo. Ella podía salir adelante, no necesitaba a Edward, al fin y al cabo, sería como seguir viviendo con él, nunca estaba ni le ponia atencion. ¿Tanya y Edward? Ok, le había dolido el hecho de haber sido traicionada, pero él no merecia, ni su amor, ni sus lágrimas. No, no las merecía.

-Mamá... -dijo Dany moviendo la mano frente los ojos de su madre

-¿Eh? Ah, Dany... ¿pasa algo?

-Si, má, estabas como ida... llevas así más de dos horas...

-Oh, lo siento... ¿Mía ya desperto? -Ok, pregunta tonta, Bella estaba frente a su hija...

-No...

-Dany, ¿tienes hambre?

-Si, pero... al rato bajo a la cafetería del hospital...

-Vamos, yo tambièn tengo hambre y... bueno, Esme aquí está...

-Uhm... ok, pero ràpido, má...

-Si...

DANYPOV

Mamá y yo salimos del cuarto de mi hermana y avizó a mi abue que bajarìamos. Cuando pasabamos por el pasillo principal del piso 4, llamaron a mi mamá.

-Disculpe, Isabella...

-¿Si? -dijo mi mamá volteando

-Mandaré las pruebas a un laboratorio, porque bueno, será mucho más esacto... además creo que si no es un embarazo... quizá sea otra cosa -dijo el doctor muy pensativo

-Eh... ok -dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa rota

El doctor se disculpo y se fue, mientras que mi mamá miraba al suelo con gesto pensativo...

-¿Má, que pasa?

-Dany... cuando salga Mía de aqui, iremos a recoger nuestras cosas de la casa de tu papá...

-No es mi papá, má -dije. No, yo ya no lo sentía mi padre, no despues de descubrirlo revolviendose con... esa maldita secuestradora psicópata.

-Dany -iba a reprochar, pero no la dejé

-Ya, mamá, Edward no es mi padre, no quiero que me insistas en respetarlo, porque no lo merece...

Mi madre suspiró y sonrió un poco.

-Solo me quedas tú -me sonrió

-Y Mía... y mi nuevo hermanito... o hermanita -dije posando una mano en su vientre

-Quizá no sea...

-Má, no puedes estar enferma, además... bueno, me he fijado que cuando tienes tu periodo...

-Ok, ya -dijo avergonzada -ya entendi, no necesito que me digas fechas ni nada... Pfff

Ella se apresuró, pero creo haberla oido susurrar algo como, _creo que conoce mi periodo mejor que yo... Pfff._

_BELLAPOV_

Era vergonzoso lo que Dany casi me había dicho, pero... creo que sabía que él tnía razón. Quiza, los 14 dias despues del periodo fueran los mas propensos... pero ¿qué eran unos 2 dias antes? Nada. Voy a ser mamá... de nuevo... por tercera vez. Sonreí para mí misma, ya no tenía miedo, bebé no me haría nada, y como las ultimas 2 veces, yo no moriria. Y si lo hacia -que negativa- Alice seguramente ayudaría a mis hijos. Y ni aunque muriera, dejaría que Edward se acercara a mis hijos.

Ahora si, esto era el colmo... ¿cómo no lo había odiado cuando lo vi? Pfff, soy una estupida, debí gritarle, debí golpearlo... debí amenazar con quitarle a los niños -lo que de todos modos iba a hacer-.

¿Lágrimas? No, ya no. Ya no lloraría por su culpa, lo hice a los 14 años, lo hice ayer, pero hoy ya no. No merecía nada. No merecía ser padre, debieron castrarlo de bebé... Pfff...

-Bella -dijo una torturada voz desde atras...

-Vete, Edward -dijo Dany

¿Encarar a Edward? Lo haría, si, lo haría, pero no lloraría, no, no lo haría como hubiera hecho ayer... o hace 4 horas... no, ahora lo dejaría en su lugar...

**________________________________________**

**ESPERO que les guste y no les ABURRA**  
**Me ezzforce muxxo... la vdd no es el mejor momento... pero creo que los momentos tristes y dificiles me dan mejor inspiracion**  
**Ok, les contaria que fue lo que me paso... pero, bueno... me pondria a llorar... :S**  
**ODIO mi vulnerabilidad y mi tendencia a llorar cuando me enojo... xq... al final termina afectandome**

**Da Click Aquí:**


	13. Capitulo 12

-¿Si? -preguntó dulcemente Bella al voltear

-Bella... perdoname

-Oh, claro, ¿crees que puede ser tan facil?

-Yo sé que no, Bella, pero...

-Nada, Edward. Nada, no quiero saber nada de tí, ni Daniel quiere, así que ¿por qué no te pierdes de una buena vez?

-Bella...

-Callate, estoy hablando y debes respetar, al menos eso -dijo enojada

-Be...

-Nada, Bella, nada. De ahora en adelante soy Isabella para tí, Edward

-Isabella, piensa en los niños...

-Ya lo pensé, Dany no quiere volver a verte, así que no hay problema y Mía irá a donde yo vaya, fácil... no...

-No me puedes quitar a mis...

-Son MIS hijos... si quieres hijos... buscate alguno con Tanya, que los mios me los quedo yo y solo yo... para que vayas acostumbrandote a la idea

-Isabella...

-Callate, no quiero escuchar ni un solo sonido proveniente de tí, Edward, ninguno...

-Is...

-¡Qué te callaras! -girtó -¡Escuchame bien, idiota, yo no voy a volver a llorar por tí, ayer en lugar de venir a ver a tu hija cuando me fui, te fuiste a no se donde o te quedaste con la zorra de Tanya a terminar de ensuciar mi cama!

-¡Claro que vine a verla! ¡Tú no estabas aqui! -mintió. En realidad, la había seguido pero ni Alice ni Bella había prestado atención.

-¿¡Qué querías que hiciera, idiota!?

-¡Al menos venir a verla! ¿¡Es que acaso no tienes...!?

-Callate... Mira, yo no estuve más de 30 minutos en casa de Alice, así que no me vengas con tus idioteces... ¡Madura, Edward! ¡Hasta la mismisima Mía Swan es más madura que tú!

-Mía sigue llevando mi apellido, y Daniel tambien...

-Oh, no, no por mucho...

-¡No me vas a quitar a mis hijos!

-¿¡Crees que los mereces!? ¿¡Acaso crees merecer a los niños!?

Edward no habló, Bella tenía razón... mucha razón... al menos para él así era, pero quería a sus hijos cn él... las lágrimas empezaban a juntarse en sus ojos... Maldita Tanya. **(se que no viene al caso, pero me gusta decir eso)**

-Edward, quiero el divorcio -dijo muy seria Bella

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Que quiero el divorcio! ¿¡Aparte de idiota eres sordo también!?

-Isabella no pienso darte el divorcio

-Lo someteré a la corte

-Isabella... -dijo antes de levantar la mano... Daniel decidió intervenir

-¿¡Ahora vas a golpear a mi mamá!? ¿¡No te basta haberla lastimado ya, sino que también vas a golpearla por TUS errores!? Te odio, Edward -dijo Dany antes de jalar el brazo de su madre, que estaba en shock, para marcharse a la cafetería

Edward se quedó ahi, con el brazo aún levantado... ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? Estúpido Edward. **(auch!)**

Bella estaba mirando al vacío, no quería pensar, ¿enserio Edward iba a golpearla? Estúpido Edward, claro, ya solo eso le faltaba, golpearla, no le hubiera importado, nada le podía doler más -ni fisica ni psicológicamente- que la traición. Quizá no le dolia tanto porque ella sabía que Edward no la amaba, pero... el sentimiento de traición no se iba, no lo hacía, y el amor que ella había entregado a Edward sin condición también dolía, ella no pedía nada a cambio y el se lo regresa sin siquiera agradecer. Estupido Edward. Maldita Tanya.

-¿Mamá? -susurró Daniel moviendo suavemente el hombro de Bella

-Es un idiota, Dany -dijo Bella

-Si, má, lo sé...

-Dany... mejor voy a subir con tu hermana, no quiero que tu pa... Edward, se le acerque... -dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla

-Si, dile a tía Alice que si me acompaña...

-Claro...

Bella subió, Edward intentaba entrar al cuarto de la niña, pero Alice y Jasper estaban impidiendole el paso. Un momento ¿Jasper ya sabía? Oh, genial...

-Hey, idiota, quitate de la entrada -dijo Bella

-Isabe...

-¡Callate! Tú, no me vuelvas a levantar la mano jamás, ¿oiste? ¿¡Oiste!?

-Perdoname, Is...

-Callate, y quitate de la entrada... no entres más al hospital, siquiera

-Tú no puedes echarme del hospital

-Son las reglas, no se permiten animales -dijo Bella mientras lograba entrar al cuarto de su hija

...

-Mami, ¿cuando voy a poder irme? Mi mano se siente fria -dijo alzando la mano donde tenía la aguja del suero

-Es por el suero, amor, y el doctor me dijo que podrías irte en unas cuantas horas, siempre y cuando te hicieramos tomer mucha agua

-Odio el agua, no sabe a nada -dijo Mía haciendo un puechero

-Lo sé, linda, pero es necesaria...

-Bueno, con tal de que saquen esto de mi mano... -dijo mirando su mano

-Mamá, Edward sigue aqui -dijo aburrido Dany cuando entró al cuarto

-Dile que se vaya

-¿Papá? Quiero verlo -dijo Mía con una sonrisa

-Mía... -empezó Dany al ver la mueca de dolor en cara de su madre cuando volteó tratando de esconderla de Mía

-Dile que pase, Daniel -dijo Bella seria

-Pfff... ¡Edward, mi hermana quiere verte! -dijo Dany sacando la cabeza por la puerta, para que Edward lo oyera

Despues de unos segundos, Edward entró, le sonrió a Mía y Mía a él. Por lo menos su princesita no lo odiaba... aún.

-Hola, pequeña -dijo acariciando la mejilla de su no-hija

-Hola, papi, quiero irme a casa -dijo haciendo un puchero...

-Pero tienes que descanzar -murmuró abrazandola, enterrando su cara entre los caireles de Mía, quizá sería la ultima vez que lo haía, debía aprobecharlo...

-No importa, descanzo en la casa, quiero estar en mi cuarto...

-Iré a hablar con los doctores, para que te dejen salir ya, ¿te parece?

-Idio... Edward, la niña necesita descanzar -dijo Bella

-Puede hacerlo en su cama

-No puede

-Isabella, ella irá a casa, no quiere estar aquí...

Bella salió del cuarto... pero entró de nuevo, no podía dejar a Mía con Edward.

...

-Mía, ya arregle las cosas, hay que irnos ya -dijo Edward viendo como una enfermera le quitaba la aguja a Mía. Sus hermanos y su madre ya estaban enterados y ya se habían marchado, excepto Alice, quien esperaría a Bella.

-Al fin, no me gustó esa cosa que me pusieron en la mano, estaba helada y la comida que me dieron no me gustó... yo quiería pizza... o flan napolitano

-Bueno, compraré un flan napolitano y una pizza, si quieres -dijo cargandola

Bella y Dany miraban de cerca, pobre Mía, no sabía nada y pronto la separarían del idiota de Edward.

Después de media hora, ya estaban Edward, Mía y Daniel en un auto -Dany no iba a dejar a Mía sola- y Alice y Bella en otro -Alice no iba a dejar a Bella junto a Edward-. Llegaron a la casa y Edward llevó cargando a Mía hasta su cama, Mía se reía mientras su aún-padre le contaba un cuento para niños pequeños.

-Idiota, ven -dijo Bella cuando Mía se había dormido

Bella y Edward bajaron a la sala, Alice y Dany estaban empacando las cosas de él y de Bella, las de Mía eran más poquitas y las tomarían mañana.

-¿Qué?

-Mira, Edward, como ya te dije, no te quiero cerca de mis hijos, así que... Alice nos ofrecio quedarnos en su casa y nos vamos... nos vamos los 3 hoy a casa de Alice...

-Bella...

-Isabella, y no me interesa lo que digas, nos vamos igual

...

Esa misma tarde, Alice y Dany estaban poniendo todo en la maletera del auto de Alice, las cosas de Bella y las de Dany ya estaban y las de Mía estaban en el piso de arriba todavía.

-Bells, voy a dejar estas cosas a mi casa... debo ir a ver a Jazz y a Lyss...

-Claro... -respondió Bella

Alice se fue y Bella y Dany seguían empacando cosas de Mía y arreglando algúno que otro detallito.

-Mami... ¿a donde vamos? -dijo una Mía adormilada

-¿Mía? Ah, a casa de tía Allie...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... es para que juegues con Lyss, ¿no quieres?

-Ok, pero, ¿papá y yo podemos ir antes a comprar flan?

-Edward no va a ir...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no, Mía

-Yo quiero que vaya... -dijo triste Mía

-Mía... mira, esto va a ser dificil... -empezó Daniel. Bella no lo detubo, ella no sabía como hacerlo -. Mira, Edward y mamá tuvieron una pelea, ¿si? Mamá está enojada con él... y Edward está enojado con mamá... ¿ok? Papá no irá con nosotros...

-¿Por qué esta enojasa mami?

-Porque... porque si, Mía, pero anda, vamos a bajar a la sala, tía Alice no debe tardar mucho en llegar

-Ok

Mía bajó de un brinco de su cama y bajo saltando en las escaleras, Dany tenía agarrada a Mía de su blusa para que no se callera.

-Hola, papi -dijo Mía muy alegre

-Hola, preciosa

-Papi, ¿tu sabias que nos vamos?

-Si, tu mamá me lo dijo

-Oye, papi...

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué están enojados?

-Mía ya deja de preguntar, vamos a esperar a tía Alice afuera -dijo jalandola suavemente Dany

-No, quiero quedarme con papá

-Mía, vamos a irnos los 3...

-No, si no va papá no voy... tu tambien estás enojado con él, Dany ¿verdad? Por eso le dices Edward...

-Mía, vamonos...

-No, me quedo aquí...

-¿Mía? Por favor, vamonos ya -dijo Bella en la punta baja de las escaleras

-No, me voy a quedar con mi papá

-Mía Swan, vas a...

-¡Mía Cullen! -gritó la niña

-Swan, Mía -dijo Dany

-Cullen -dijeron Mía y Edward al unisono

Edward cargó a la niña y la abrazó.

-Si Mía Cullen -dijo remarcando el apellido -se quiere quedar conmigo, se va a quedar, Isabella

Bella solo pudo bajar la mirada. ¿Su hija prefería antes al idiota que a ella? Eso dolia. ¿Eso en donde la dejaba?

-¿Dany? -susurró Bella

-Me quedo dónde Mía se quede -dijo decidido. Bien, odiaba a Edward, pero Mía era más importante que el odio y repulción que sentía. Mía era suya, él era de Mía.

-Ok... en ese caso...

...

-Bella, ¿Dany y Mía...?

-Se van a quedar... -respondío triste Bella a Alice

-Pero...

-Mía aún no lo entiende, después la convenceré para que se venga...

-Bella... Dany me dijo que... -dijo arrancando el auto

-¿Qué?

-Que vas a tener otro bebé...

-Ah, eso parece, ¿por qué?

-No me lo dijiste

-Lo siento, enserio... es solo que... bueno... todo esto está tan complicado... necesito una psicologa para Mía, Daniel no ha entrado a la escuela... todo esta muy mal...

-Lo sé... Pero vas a salir adelante, no necesitas al idiota que tengo por hermano, al fin y al cabo, lo único que dio para la familia es... bueno, a decir verdad el dinero...

-Pero eso lo puedo conseguir yo, así que... el idiota no aporta nada...

-Bella... Ni se te ocurra perdonarle...

-Jamás

-Bella, eso dices... pero despues... Bella, yo sé que tú si quieres al idiota...

-Lo odio, Allie...

-Pero lo amas

-Lo odio, no merece mi amor, no merece el amor de Mía... no merece nada, nada

-Bella...

-Alice, no quiero discutir

Y así, el resto del camino estubo callado. Alice no volvio a tratar de hablar con Bella y Bella se mantuvo de lo más callada.

___________________**_______________**

**Ok, no es un gran cap... pero como les dije... problemas problemas problemas...**

**La maestra la trae contra yo...**

**yo no le caigo bien... y ella me lo dijo frente a todozz el año pasado y este año... bueno, este año me esta demostrando lo poco que le agrado... Pffff... lo weno es que la pobre lo dice enfrente del salon, y teno... uhm... 1, 2, 3... 30 testigos!! (Ok, no todos me van a apoyar... pero tengo el apoyo como a 15) wii**

**Momento de emocion:**

**Hey, el cap mas largo de esta historiaaa!! 2, 200 words!! :D**

**Regresando al tema anterior...**

**pero... iwal me duele que me diga que soy una tonta (aii)**

**Da Click Aquí**


	14. Capitulo 13

Bella estaba sola en la habitación que le había preparado Alice la madrugada pasada, estaba pensando... le había dolido que Mía eligiera estar con su papá, sin saber lo que pasaba -y no va a enterarse, es muy chiquita- pero, ¿cómo se sentiría si se los quitaran? Mal. Destruida, ellos eran su vida... entonces... ¿cómo se debería sentir Edward? ¿Y como se sentia al ver que Mía lo prefería? Ok, no podía quitarle a los niños. **(N/A: Christti, estoy de acuerdo, pero quería hacer drama xD!!) **Pero, no los dejaría con Edward siempre, ella también los necesitaba cerca, pero tampoco le impediría verlos. Después de todo, eran sus hijos. Al amenazarlo con quitarle a los niños no estaba al 100% en si, estaba enojada, esos arranques de ira no podían ser buenos para el bebé... Porque al fin y al cabo, sabía que estaba embarazada, ella no estaba enferma. ¡El bebé! Claro, Edward... debía saberlo... aunque ella no lo creyera muy justo... era su padre.  
-Alice -la llamó Bella  
-¿Pasa algo? -dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta  
-Alice, quiero hablar contigo  
-¿Que es lo que pasa? -dijo sentandose junto a ella en la cama  
-Necesito saber... como decirle a Edward lo del bebé...  
-¿¡Vas a decirle!?  
-All, él tiene derecho a saber  
-No, Bella, no tiene derecho, y cuando te de el divorcio, aún estarás embarazada, será tuyo porque no será legalmente su...  
-Alice, no pienso quitarle a los niños, si, sé que lo pensé y lo amenace con eso, pero... son sus hijos, son parte de él...  
-Bella...  
-Alice, sé que él los adora  
-Bella, no sé porque te fuiste ahora... digo, ahora podrías estar con tus hijos y antes de dormir, cuando ellos se duerman, te vienes...  
-Lo sé, pero... seguía enojada, no pienso cuando estoy enojada  
-Lo sé, al parecer siempre estás enojada  
-¡Oye!  
-Lo siento -rió Alice  
-¿Me llevas? Solo un rato, son las 9:00... deben estar levantados aún  
-Claro  
Alice llevó a Bella a casa de Edward en tiempo record. Al dejar a Bella en la acera, Alice le dijo que la llamara cuando quisiera que pasara por ella. Bella se acercó lentamente a la puerta y tocó,  
-¿Be... Isabella? -preguntó Edward confundido  
-¿Puedo pasar?  
-Sigue siendo tu casa -dijo con una sonrisa rota, dándole paso  
-¿Los niños?  
-Acaban de quedarse dormidos, Dany se quedó con Mía en su cuarto...  
-Ah... Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo?  
-Claro... pero... ¿me dejarás hablar?  
-Si, y siento lo que te dije antes...  
-Me lo merezco  
-Aún asi no debí decirte que te quitaría a los niños, son tuyos...  
-Dany no... eso es lo que él dice...  
-Está enojado...  
-Me odia  
-Está enojado -repitió Bella  
-¿Tu también?  
-Si, es decir, lo estaba, ahora... solo me duele... es decir, yo siempre supe que tu no me querías, creo que solo queda el sentimiento de traición...  
-Perdoname  
-Edward... no puedo, no aún, además, no me extrañarás...  
-Si, Bella, si te extrañaré, lo haré porque... Bella te quiero  
-Si me quisieras me respetaras  
-Lo hago  
-No, no lo hiciste, casi me golpeas y casi te acostaste con Tanya  
-Si lo hice, antes... -admitió  
-¿Lo ves? Y ya me habías dicho que me querías... quizá me aprecies... pero no me necesitas para seguir... como yo no... -no pudo terminar. Ella si lo necesitaba, quizá le dolía, pero ella si lo quería, aunque lo hubiera negado antes, con Alice.  
-¿No me necesitas?  
Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Bella.  
-Quizá lo haga, pero no importa, eso no quita que aún me sienta... así  
-Perdoname  
-No es tan facil...  
-Lo sé...  
-De verdad te necesito...  
-No me he ido totalmente, aún no vives ni siquiera un dia sin mi aquí...  
-Pero no podré hacerlo  
-Estoy embarazada  
-Se que no podré -siguió Edward sin prestar atención  
-Edward, estoy embarazada...  
-¿¡Qué!?  
-Bueno, te lo dije ya...  
-¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?  
-Aún no lo confirman... hasta mañana, pero se que estoy embarazada, sino sería una enfermedad...  
-¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿De quién es ese niño?  
-Edward, yo no te engañé, es tuyo y me sorprende que preguntes... ¿Cómo? Bueno, te lo diré... Cuando un hombre y una mujer...  
-Me refiero a que... bueno, no importa...  
-¿Cuando? Bueno, no esperaba que recordaras una noche conmigo, despues de todo no importa demaciado... pero fue la última, cuando los niños se quedaron en casa de tu mamá  
-¿Crees que no importa? ¿Crees que no recuerdo cada una de las noches que he pasado contigo? Claro, las recuerdo, pero antes no las apreciaba como ahora, Isabella... porque creo que... ahora que te voe perdida... -susurró lo ultimo agachando la cabeza  
-Edward, lo siento, enserio...  
-Bella, por favor... se que ahora no estás lista para perdonarme, se que no meresco que me perdones pronto, pero quisiera saber que algún día me perdonarás...  
-No sé, quizá pueda hablarte como estamos haciendolo ahora... no ha pasado ni 24 horas enteras... pero bueno, creo que quizá sea uno de mis sintomas... espero que mañana la ira no me vuelva a llenar, no puede ser buena para el bebé -dijo acariciando su vientre inconcientemente  
-Ojalá... cuando estás enojada no piensas mucho antes de hablar  
-Aún sigo un poquito enojada, así que por favor, no trates de ser gracioso -dijo con una mueca  
-Lo siento...  
-Bueno -dijo suspirando y dandose la vuelta, para irse -Le hablaré a Alice para que me recoja  
-Quédate, Bella. _No te vayas. _Por lo menos hoy -dijo Edward  
Bella dudó un poco. Ella no tocaría esa cama, no lo haría... seguía dolida, y cómo no, si había pasado muy poco tiempo... Bella era muy... extraña, y al parecer se le pasa todo demaciado rápido. Tanto que no era normal... pero ella -ni yo- jamás dijo que fuera normal.  
-Me quedo en la de invitados -dijo aburrida  
Edward agacho la cabeza y asintió. Nunca, en sus 30 años de vida había sentido esto por saber perdidos a Bella y a Dany... Aún le quedaba a Mía... quizá podría ganarse a Bella de nuevo por medio de la niña...

* * *

Hola chicas!, soy _**FS-Twilight**_ que esya subiendo el capitulo para ayudar a **Bitter Sweetness.**

Espero que les gustes...

Te quiero Lala Espero que vuelcas prontiito :)

Y suerte con tus problemas...

Da Click Aqui

* * *


	15. Capitulo 14

Bella se fue a dormir solo unos cuantos minutos despues, estaba acostada mirando al techo y una lágrima bajo por su mejilla... sensible, estaba sensible... o eso creía ella, despues de unos minutos despues se quedó dormida... sus sueños eran extraños, mejor dicho, no eran sueños, estaba reviviendo lo que había visto de Tanya y Edward... Se despertó de golpe y con la respiración entrecortada. Las lágrimas bajaban sin control por sus mejillas y su cabeza daba punzadas de dolor. Se levantó lentamente y prendió la luz, volteó a la cama y vio algo entre las sabanas que no le gustó nada. Una mancha, no una mancha común, era sangre... Empezó a contar mentalmente y las fechas eran completamente correctas... si ella no estaba embarazada... ¿Qué tenía entonces? Su corazón empezó a bombear rápidamente, nunca se había sentido tan asustada en sus 28 años de vida, su estomago se contrajo... Nauseas... ¿Qué más causa vomito o mal estar si no es un embarazo? Un escalofrío recorrio su cuerpo. Otro sintoma... pero... ella no estaba enferma, no, no quería pensar eso, ella no podía tener... eso... no podía. Ok, si, si podía, sus lágrimas bajaron más deprisa por sus mejillas, su llanto lleno la habitación, cosa que despertó a Edward, que dormía en el sillón de la sala. Subió lentamente por las escaleras... abrió la puerta de la habitación y vió a Bella en el suelo, llorando desesperada. -¿Bella? -la llamó en un susurro, miró el reloj del buró y vió que eran las 3:45 a.m. -E-Edward -sollozó Bella

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Edward... -volvió a sollozar

-Bella, levantate, que te pongas así de mal no debe ser bueno para...

-No hay ningun bebé...

-¿Cómo que no hay? ¿Me mentiste?

-No, yo... pensaba que si... pero... -no dijo nada más y señaló las sabanas

Edward caminó lentamente a la cama... vio las sabanas... ¿Qué era lo que significaba eso? Ok, Bella no estaba embarazada, pero entonces...

-Edward, tengo que... -no pudo terminar de hablar, se levantó corriendo al pequeño baño del cuarto y se inclinó sobre él

Edward la siguió y tomó su mano, miró la cara de Bella, estaba sudando, tocó su mejilla, estaba fría... ¿qué pasaba? Esperó a que Bella se lenvantara para hacerlo él. Ella se tambaleó, corrio hacia ella y puso una mano en su espalda, para que no callera.

-¿Bella?

-Lo siento... yo...

-Shht, ven, mejor cambiate y voy a cambiar las sábanas...

-Ok  
Bella salió del baño y despues de la habitación, aún quedaban algunas prendas en el cuarto que había compartido con Edward, se quedó en la puerta, frente a él. No podía entrar a ese lugar, no podía. Edward salió con las sabanas en las manos y la vió en el pasillo.

-¿Quieres que yo vaya?

Bella lo miró apenada y asintió. Edward entró y salió con un cambio para Bella. Antes, no había entrado ella a la habitación, había sido Alice y Dany al sacar las cosas de Bella.

-Toma -dijo Edward extendiendo la mano con las cosas de Bella.

-Gracias -dijo tomandola

-Bella -susurró acariciando su mejilla

-Me cambiaré -dijo apartando la mano de Edward con la mano

Edward suspiró... despues de todo, no podía esperar que Bella respondiera de otra forma. Sería estupida si lo hiciera.

Por su lado, Bella pensaba que no importaba. Si, como dije ya muchas veces, se sentía traicionada, pero después de todo era el padre de sus dos hijos, debía estar bien con él. Al fin y al cabo... no importaba -o eso era de lo que quería convencerse Bella-, Edward nunca la había querido, no merecía que llorara por él.

Edward bajó nuevamente a la sala y se sentó, a los pocos minutos, Bella había bajado y se había sentado en el sillón contrario que él. Su cara reflejaba la tristeza que sentía, estaba sudando de nuevo, estaba tiritando, Edward se levantó y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-No -respondió ella

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Puede hacerte bien...

-No quiero nada, no te preocupes

-Bella... te ves mal...

-Gracias -dijo con una mueca

-No, Bella, enserio, te ves muy mal

-No quiero nada, Edward

-Bella, solo mirate, estas temblando, tu sudor está frio... Bella, tenemos que ir al hospital...

-No, a ti que te importa si estoy mal, dejame en paz... duermete o yo que sé -dijo levantandose

-Bella... por favor, no digas que no me importa...

-Es lo que me has demostrado

-No se como demostrarte lo contrario, lo siento

-Me di cuenta, voy a dormirme

-No he puesto las sabanas

-Yo las pondré

-No, dejame voy a hacerlo

-Te dije que yo...

-No, tu estas enferma no voy a hacer que...

-¿Enferma? Me da igual, que no te importe, yo lo hago

-Es imposible que no me...

-Edward, ya callate

-Voy por las sabanas -dijo levantandose

-¡Ed... Edward! -gritó. Después de ver que no regresó, bufó. Estupido Edward.  
Bella se quedo sentada esperando que Edward regresara, su cabeza aùn le dolía, su estomago se contraía de nuevo, se recosto en el sillón, le dolía todo, se puso una mano en la frente y sintió lo fria que ella estaba. Vamos, ella recordaba esos sintomas... ella tenía que recordar... ¿De qué eran sintomas el sudor frio, los escalofríos, mal estar y dolor? Sintomas de... no, vamos, no quería pensarlo, ella no podía tener cancer. No podía. No quería.  
Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar de nuevo por sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. ¿Qué más podía ser? Mañana tendrìa que ir a hacerse revisión. Estaba asustada, ella siempre había sido una persona sana, nunca había enfermado más que de alguna que otra gripa, pero jamás de algo más grave que eso.  
Se quedó dormida, no supo más de ella hasta que sintió un suave balanceo, ya no estaba en el sillón, abrió lentamente los ojos y vió a Edward. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?  
-¿Qué haces?  
-Te llevo a la habitación -dijo él  
-Oh... yo puedo caminar  
-No importa, te llevo yo -dijo él sonriendo

BELLAPOV  
Me dolía su toque, pero tenía que aparentar. Mi cabeza daba punzadas, y todas las demás partes de mi cuerpo también. El suave bambaleo del caminar de Edward dolía aún más, ¿Por qué nunca me había tratado así antes de... lo que hizo? Estupido Edward, eso era, quería que yo no me fuera, por eso trataba de ganarme. Pero no, no lo haría.** (Maldita narradora que me cree tan vulnerable.) **Lo dejaría pensar que no pasaba nada, aunque... bueno, seguía molesta.  
-Edward, bajame  
-No, Bella, dejame llegar  
-Estamos a 5 pasos de la habitación, no me...  
-Por eso mismo, ya te llevé por las escaleras y por el pasillo, no me cuesta nada llevarte 5 pasos más  
-Quiero que me bajes  
-No  
-¡Bajame ya! -grité. Creo que fue demaciado fuerte, ya que cuando terminé Dany ya estaba afuera de su habitación  
-Baja a mi mamá -dijo serio  
-Solo la llevaba a... -empezó Edward  
-Nada, dejala ya, no la toques -dijo amenazante  
-No, solo la...  
-Nada, he dicho, no la toques  
-Dany, calma -dije mientras trataba de alejar a Edward -Edward, bajame ya o... -antes de que pudiera terminar ya estaba en el suelo -Gracias...  
-¿Mamá, por qué no te has ido?  
-¿Querías que me fuera?  
-No, no me refería a eso... si no que... no me gusta que te hayas quedado aquí... cerca de... éste -dijo con desprecio señalando a Edward con un movimiento de cabeza -No es bueno para el bebé que...  
-Me voy a dormir -dije antes de que terminara.  
Vi cómo Edward me mandaba una mirada significativa... ¡¡Pff!! No me interesa lo que piense, yo le diré a Dany cuando lo vea conveniente.

Caminé lentamente hacia la habitación y me acosté; al solo toqué del colchón me adormilé lo suficiente cómo para no ser conciente de nada, ni entender, pero no tanto cómo para no oir. Oí discutir a Daniel con Edward, claro, no sé qué fue lo que dijeron. Lo ultimo antes de estar completamente inconciente, fue el golpe de la puerta del cuarto de Mía, donde Dany estaba durmiendo.

* * *

Aca subo nuevamente yo (_**FS-Twilight**_) , espero que les gustes, todavia no se cuando va a volver Bitter Sweetness por ahora ella me manda la historia por mail.

Gracias por leer.

Te quiero lala

Da click aquí:


	16. Capitulo 15

**BELLAPOV**

Los dias pasan como si nada, pasó rápido que no noté las 2 semanas pasar lentamente. El dia despues de la noche que me quede en casa que Edward y yo compartimos algun dia, había ido a recoger los examenes y me dijeron que no era un embarazo, pero que sin embargo notaron algo extraño y mandaron lo que quedaba de mi muestra de sangre a otro laboratorio, al otro lado del país. Mía se negaba a venir a casa de Alice sin su padre, Dany había decidido venirse conmigo hacía apenas 3 días, pero iba con Mía todos los dias.  
Dany me cuidaba mucho, y yo no había aún tenido el valor suficiente para decirle que no estaba embarazada. Dany y Alice aún creian que tendrían un hermanito y un sobrino nuevo -respectivamente-, y estaban sumamente emocionados con la idea.  
Hoy ya era noche, estaba totalmente tapada por el frio que sentía, me sentía sudar, sentía el helado toque del aire a mi alrededor, estaba tiritando, con un dolor horrible en todo el cuerpo. Dany había decidido dormir en otra habitación, Alice se encargó de hacerla lucir como una habitación normal y no una de huespedes, despues de todo, amaba a Dany. Alyssa aún no sabía por qué Mía no estaba aquí, ella pensaba que estaba enojada con ella porque la ultima vez que se vieron, Mía había tenido que resignarse a usar la muñeca de pelo obscuro en lugar de la rubia.  
Las lágrimas bajaron silenciosas por mi rostro, el dolor era inmenso e insoportable, el frio era demaciado y no era nada que yo hubiera experimentado antes, las punzadas en mi cabeza, el sudor helado, y mi aparente fiebre estaban tan altas que ni siquiera podía decir que estaba sintiendolas de verdad.  
-¿Bella? ¿Quieres bajar a comer? -preguntó una Alice en shorts, sandalias y blusa de tiritas.  
-No tengo hambre -dije. Y era verdad, no tengo para nada hambre...  
-Bella... -insistió mienras cerraba la puerta y caminaba hacia mí.  
-No quiero nada  
-Bella, hacen casi 40°... ¿¡Bella!? -gritó cuando me destapó  
-¿Qué quieres, Allie?  
-Estas roja -dijo y toco mi mejilla -¡Y ardiendo, Isabella!  
-No importa... ¡Ahhhhh!  
-¿¡Qué?!?  
-Me... Me duele -dije cuando el dolor en mis extremidades aumento al triple de lo que había sentido hacía unos minutos  
-Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella -dijo alarmada  
-Alice, ayudame por favor -sollozé, el dolor era demaciado, mi cuerpo apenas lo soportaba  
-Bella... puedes perder al bebé -sollozó Alice  
-No hay bebé, no hay... no sé que tengo, pero... ayuda -sollozé más alto  
-¡Jasper! -gritó desesperada Alice  
El aludido llegó como rayo a la habitación.  
-¿¡Pasa algo!?  
-Llama a Edward... llama a mamá, llama a todos, nos vemos en el hospital  
-Pe-pero... -tartamudeó Jasper  
-¡Nada, haz lo que te digo!... Bella, Bella, vas a estar bien, lo prometo...

**EDWARD POV**

Mía empezó a llorar, ahora siempre lo hacía cuando era de noche y Dany no estaba. Su llanto me llevó hacia su habitación, la ví sentada en la esquina de su habitación, abrazando sus piernitas con sus brazos.  
-¿Mía?  
-Papi, quiero ir con mamá  
-¿Quieres que te lleve con tía Alice?  
-Si... mamá y Dany...  
-Vamos -dije tendiendole la mano, ella la tomó y entramos al auto  
Estubimos en silencio, ella estaba casi dormida en su asiento atras, mientras yo enfocaba mi vista al 100% en las calles. Estaba a punto de entrar a la calle donde vive mi hermana, cuando mi celular sonó, despertando a Mía, quien se puso a llorar. Ya estaba muy cansada.  
-Lo siento, amor... vuelve a dormir, ya estamos llegando, te llevaré cargando si quieres  
-Ok -dijo antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo  
Atendí el celular. Era Alice totalmente alarmada, se oían gritos tras ella y a Dany decir a su madre que se tranquilizara... ¿¡Qué pasaba con Bella!? Aceleré para avanzar los 30 metros que faltaban, aparqué bruscamente, bajé a la niña en brazos y corrí hacia la puerta, toqué y Alice abrio y se fue corriendo hacia arriba, pidiéndome seguirla. Jasper tomó a Mía de mis brazos y me miró con desprecio... ¡Auch!  
No tenía tiempo, subí rápidamente y Alice sacaba a Dany de la habitación.  
-¡No, no quiero que él entre, no! -gritó Dany señalandome  
-Dany, tu mamá necesita que...  
-¡No me interesa, él no la tocará  
-Daniel, Edward va a entrar te guste o no, ve con tu hermana abajo y llevala al cuarto de Alyssa -ordenó mi hermana duende  
Apenas mi no-hijo se fue, Alice me hizo un movimiento de cabeza, apresurandome a que entrara.  
-Ya esta mejor pero aún tiene mucha fiebre  
-¿Bella? -susurré acariciando su ardiente mejilla  
-E... Edward, ayudame -dijo sollozando  
No pude aguantar que una lagrima bajara por mi mejilla. ¿Por qué ella que era tan fragil y no había hecho nada malo? Esperen... ¿Dany así pensaba, no? Me vio con Tanya, mi hijo me vio con otra que no era su madre y se pregunto lo mismo. Ella no lo merecía, no merecía el dolor que estaba sintiendo por culpa de la estupida enfermedad que tenía.  
-Bella, te llevaré al auto, pero por favor, no te pongas dificil, se que tienes frio, pero no puedes acobijarte  
-Me duele -gimió débilmente  
Otra lagrima... es que se veía tan fragil... Maldita sea, ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes? Ella era... Bella, no sé como...  
-¡Edward, me duele! -gritó Bella llorando e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos  
Sin dudar más, tomé a Bella y salí corriendo a mi auto, la sujeté en el asiento y arranqué. Llegué al hospital en tiempo record, ahí se llevaron a Bella inmediatamente a revisión. Pasaron 2 horas, 2 horas dolorosamente largas. Pasaron 2 horas, donde la duda de no saber si Bella estaría bien me atormentaba. ¿Recuerdan que antes había dicho que nunca había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida? Pues, ahora este momento tomaba el primer puesto, el segundo, el tercero... Y al pasar 2 horas, llegó el doctor con cara de tragedia, y yo no podía sentir más miedo que el que estaba sintiendo ahora, ni siquiera el de hace un momento.

* * *

Aca estoy de nuevo firmando yo (_**FS-Twilight**_), Lala les manda saludos y les agradece a todas las que firman.

Espero que les gustes este capitulo

**_FS-Twilight (pasen :D )  
_**

Historia de **Bitter Sweetness**

** Da click aquí:  
**


	17. Capitulo 16

EDWARDPOV

-¿La familia de Isabella Cullen? -preguntó el doctor. Una sombra en sus ojos me atormentaba, ¿qué había pasado?

-Be-Bella, digame, ¿qué tiene?

-¿Quién es usted? -Soy su esposo... -bueno, aún lo soy... Bella no había vuelto a pronunciar nada sobre el divorcio, ella seguía llevando mi apellido, como mis hijos...

-Ok, tengo que hablar con usted

-¿Y nosotros? -preguntó Alice y Dany, Jasper estaba callado con Alyssa en un brazo y Mía en otro

-Lamento decirles que van a tener que esperar a que el señor Cullen se los diga -dijo dando media vuelta. Lo seguí hasta  
una sala bastante apartada de toda la gente, el doctor me dijo que me sentara en uno de los descoloridos sillones que había por la pequeña estancia y me miró.

-No se cómo decirle esto, señor... -empezó

-¿Isabella está bien?

-No, no lo está...

-¿Qué es lo que...?

-Tiene cáncer. Leucemia, para ser precisos. Lo siento.

-Dígame que se va a salvar

-Sr. Cullen, su esposa tiene Leucemia linfoblástica aguda, por suerte a la enfermedad la pudimos agarrar a tiempo, aunque las posibilidades de recuperación es un 50%, en estos casos se recomienda la quimioterapia, son medicamentos especiales que eliminan las células cancerigenas.

-¿Cuánto dura todo esto?

-La primera parte del tratamiento dura 5 semanas, a partir de ahí veremos si funciona y podemos seguir o si ya no hay posibilidades de recuperación.

No me podía decir esto, me moría si le pasaba algo a Bella, estaba tratando de hacerme el fuerte tenia que enfrentar a mi familia y estar al lado de Bella ahora mas que nunca.

Asentì lentamente mientras me dejaba caer en un sillon que estaba junto a la pared del fondo. El doctor se disculpo y se fue a seguir con sus deberes.

Pasaron los minutos lentamente, pero de cierta manera, tambien rápido ya que pudieron pasar años, pero no los sentí para nada. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando me di cuenta, ya era de mañana. Me levanté y caminé donde había dejado a todos los demás, ahí seguian Alice, Rose y Esme, solamente y estaban muy extrañas conmigo. Genial. Ya sabían ellas tambien.

No estaba listo para hablar con ellas, sabía que debía hacerlo, pero... no podía. Salí lenta y pesadamente de ahí y fui a la recepción. La recepsionista me dio indicaciones para poder ir a sacar una cita con la psicóloga para menores. Ya había dejado pasar mucho tiempo para conseguir un psicologo para Mía. Aunque no diera señales de trauma, yo sabía lo que había pasado.

Saqué la cita para Mía, y volví a donde estaba mi familia. Ahí ya estaba Dany, Mía y los demás. Me acerqué lentamente a Daniel y toqué suavemente su hombro, sentí las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos. Sentí una recorrer mi mejilla.

-¿Pa-Papá? -susurró ¡Me dijo papá! Okay, no me voy a emocionar, está sensible...

-Dany, quiero... tengo que hablar contigo...

-¿Mamá está bien?

-No, no está muy bien... quisiera hablar contigo en privado

-¿Papi? Mami está bien... ¿verdad?

-Mía -dije cargandola -, mira, vamos a hablar sobre tu mami, ¿okay?

-Vamos... -dijo Dany jalandome el brazo

Caminé con Mía en los brazos, y Dany siguiendome por detrás. Salimos del hospital y me senté en una banca del jardín trasero de éste. Dany se sentó a mi lado y Mía se acurrucó en mis brazos.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? -dijo Dany

-Mira, Dany... lo que ella tiene... bueno, quizá es dificil, pero... va a estar mejor... ¿Okay?

-Si, pero dime ya...

-Leusemia... tiene cancer... Leusemia linfoblástica aguda... la van a someter a quimioterapia para matar a las células cancerígenas...

-Pero... ¿mi mamá?... No... -sollozó Dany

-¿Qué es leuce... eso, papi? -preguntó Mía con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Una enfermedad... pero no te preocupes, linda, va a estar bien...

-¡Es tu culpa, papá! ¡Es tu culpa! -gritó Dany

-Dany, Dany... no lo es, no es mi culpa, no es culpa de nadie...

-No, papá... no... -dijo antes de derrumbarse en mis brazos llorando. Su cuerpo temblaba entre mis brazos mientras hipaba.

-Esto no es culpa de nadie...

-Tiene que ser culpa de alguien... perdoname por culparte a ti...

-Hey, no importa...

-Papi... mamá... ¿mamá va a morirse? -preguntó Mía llorando

-No, bebé, no va a morir...

-¿No hay peligro en... que pueda morir?

-Si la quimioterapia no sirve, Mía -respondió Dany. Le mandé una mirada de advertencia. -Papá, ella debe saberlo, se que es pequeña, pero debe hacerlo, para que nada la agarre por sorpresa

-Pero no te preocupes... haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcanze, tu mami se pondrá bien -dije sonriendole, ella se secó las lagrimas, pero otras más gruesas ocuparon el lugar de las anteriores

-No quiero que mami se vaya

-Ni yo, Mía... yo... yo la amo -dije en un susurró roto

FIN EDWARDPOV

Daniel mirò a su padre extrañado, se levantó y cargó a Mía. Edward lo miró confuso.

-La llevaré a comer algo, uhm... ¿Mamá sabe lo que tiene? -dijo Dany

-No lo sé, Dany... iré a verla

-Claro, pá... te alcanzamos luego -dijo caminando hacia la entrada con Mía en brazos

___________________________

**HELLO, MY GIRLS!! HERE I AM AGAIN, PFFFF... I WAS MISSING FANFICTION XD!!**

**ESO SIGNIFICA QUE... WIII REGRESO... SOE YO AGAIN, AKI LA LOKA ESCRITORA DE NO TE VAYAS, ICE PRINCESS, GRACIAS ALICE Y ¿QUIEN MANDA? JEJE**

**(REDOBLE DE TAMBORES)**

**BITTER SWEETNESS, ALICE LALA CULLEN EFRON HALE JONAS!!!!!**

**JAJAJA OKAY, OKAY, SI PREFIEREN, SOLO LALA... :)**

**SO SHORT!!! I KNOW IT!!! ****BUT TRY TO UNDERSTAND!!!**

**MY MOMMY NO ENTIENDE QUE DEBO USAR LA COMPU TODO EL DIA!!!**

**jeje weeenu....**

**MEJOR YA NO PELEO CON LA SEÑORA ESA... OKAY OKAY, MI MAMA...**

**Hey, siento mucho todo esto, enserio, voy a estar subiendo cap menos seguido, las tengo malacostumbradas!!! Bueno, espero de vdd que no dejen de leerme solo por tardar en subir caps!! pero trataré de acerlo lo mas antes que se me permita, ahora tengo que adaptarme al tiempo, cuando antes la usaba todo el dia y escribia casi 3 caps al dia... okay okay, solo 2 y si tenia inspiracion, 2 y medio... pero... waaaa pliiiz!!! tell me!!!**

**Estoy empezando otro fic, porque me bloqueé un poco con este, asi que yo siempre me des-bloqueo escribiendo otras cosas, se llamará Don´t Ask Why, basado un poco en la cancion de Vanessa Hudgens con el mismo nombre. jeje diganme... ¿La leerian? Ah y otra, basada en la cancion llamada "Lo que yo sé de tí" de las Ha Ash... se llamará "Don`t be afraid"... weeenu, esta esa cosa... como se llama?? poll??? algo asi... en mi perfil, y los summarys de las historias en el perfil, para que voten :) Gracias, los kiere: Bitter Sweetness!!!**

**Da Click Aquí:**


	18. Capitulo 17

EDWARDPOV

Entré lentamente en la habitación de Bella. Ella estaba dormida, su piel se veía pálida y se veía demaciado frágil. Me senté a un lado de ella y tomé su mano. Estaba fría. Una lágrima bajó sin permiso por mi mejilla. Ella frunció el ceño, cómo si algo le molestara.

-¿Bella? -susurré

-Uhm -susurró debilmente

-Isabella... debemos hablar...

-Dime -dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente

-¿Sabes qué es lo que tienes?

-No... ¿Tú sabes?

-Bella -sollocé contra su mano

Una mano temblorosa acarició mi cabello. Era Bella. No, esto no debía ser, debía ser fuerte, por mis hijos, por Bella. Por Bella, ella necesita apoyo.

-No llores, voy a estar bien -dijo con una sonrisa débil y rota

-Bella, eso lo sé, pero... ¡Por Dios! ¿¡Cómo pude hacerte tanto...!?

-Esto no es sobre Tanya y lo que hicieron -dijo seria

-Lo sé, Bella... pero... ahora, que te veo así... tan débil, tan frágil... tan... estando en peligro... Bella... por favor... necesito saber que me perdones. Por lo que hice... por... porque te amo, Bella

-Debiste saberlo antes... lo que hiciste... -completó su frase negando con la cabeza

-Bella... -dije con su mano aun entre mis manos. Me hinqué junto a su cama, besando su mano suavemente.

Necesitaba a Bella, la amaba, claro, pero soy un idiota y nunca me puse a pensar con la cabeza... ¿¡Por qué rayos tuve que pensar con... _eso _y no con la cabeza!?  
_  
Porque eres un idiota. _Me respondió mi conciencia.

-Bella, por favor... te amo, Bella, por favor...

-Levantate, y dejemos ese tema -dijo fría

-Bella...

-Dime ahora qué es lo que tengo

-Leusemia -susurré. La sola pronunciación de la palabra me quemaba. -Leusemia... Cáncer, Bella... tienes...

-Oh -dijo mientras miraba hacia las sabanas con aspecto triste

-Bella... te prometo que estarás bien -dije besando su mano de nuevo

-Leusemia... ¿Tengo... posibilidades?

-Si, tienes el 50% posibilidades de curarte...

-¿Y si... falla?

-Quizá tengamos que recurrir al trasplante de médula...

-Oh

La miré, una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de Bella. Acaricié su mejilla borrando la lágrima de mi angel. Ella no debía preocuparse, no debía hacerlo, solo debía preocuparse en su recuperación. En tomar todo lo que él medico dijera.

FIN EDWARDPOV

-No llores...

-¿¡Cómo estarías tú si te enteraras que tienes cancer!? -preguntó Isabella desesperada

-Bella... ¿Sabes cómo me siento ahora sabiendo que...?

-No, no sé cómo te sientes, no sé como te sientes porque no te creo ya, no creo nada de lo que dices... me puedes decir mil veces que me amas, que me extrañas, que tienes miedo a que me pase algo, pero sólo tú sabes si es verdad o no, no te puedo creer, no puedo... -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Bella, perdoname! No te estoy mintiendo -dijo Edward llorando, ya no solo sollozando

-¿¡Y cómo se yo que no mientes ahora!? Me engañaste una vez, ¿cómo sé que no sigues revolcandote con Tanya o con alguna otra?

-Bella, porque te amo, no lo haría de nuevo...

-No te creo... vete

-Bella -sollozó

-¡Largate! No quiero verte, lo arruinaste, hemos estado hablando muy bien ultimamente y sales con tus idioteces -explotó Bella

-Isabella... por favor -dijo con la voz rota

-Quiero que me dejes tranquila, yo... quiero estar sola... trae a Dany

-Acabas de decir que quieres estar sola

-Quiero hablar con Daniel, traelo -dijo seria y fria

Edward asintió lentamente y salió de la habitación.

-¿¡Qué rayos le dijiste para que se pusiera así!? -preguntó Rosalie, quien había estado los gritos de Isabella.

-Nada, Rosalie...

-¡Le debiste decir algo, Edward, está muy alterada!

-No le dije...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque la mano de Rosalie había estampado contra su mejilla derecha.

-¿Crees que no escuche? Claro, primero te acuestas con la zorra de Tanya y luego...

-Le pedí que me perdonara, eso hice y no me arrepiento

-¿No te arrepientes de haberla dejado así? No creo que le ayude mucho con todo esto de su enfermedad... ¿O es que no te arrepientes de haber estado con Tanya? Claro, sabía que eras un idiota, pero... ¿engañar a Isabella con una.... rubiecita de 4ª, que le gana a Isabella por 2 años? Quizá, sería algo... más común, si tu zorrita fuera más joven... pero no, es más vieja... ¿por qué lo hiciste, si no era por la juventud que...?

-No sé, soy un idiota, por eso, quizá...

-Acabas de decirle a Isabella que la amas... Y no puedes culparla por no creerte... pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Sabes que ella te ama... y aún cuando supo que la engañaste... solo le duró un poco el enojo. Bueno, no se le puede culpar, ella creyó que el amor que ella te tenía sería suficiente, y sabía que tú no la amabas... Ahora sabe que eres un idiota, pero eso es otro tema

-Le dije que la amaba porque es verdad, la amo

-No, no la amas...

-¿¡Tu qué sabes!?

-Sé, que cuando amas a alguien, no te acuestas con la primera o el `primero que se te cruce, eso es lo que sé. Que si amas, no lastimas, solo buscas que esa persona sea feliz, a tu lado o sin tí. Y tu no estás dejando a Isabella ser feliz... ni contigo, ni sin tí...

Edward la miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Rosalie se calmó y al final preguntó.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene Bella?

-Leusemia -susurró Edward

-Oh...

-Es mi culpa

-Quizá tengas la culpa de muchas cosas, pero eso no es tu culpa... es tu culpa que la esté pasando así... hace menos de un mes que se enteró que la engañabas... y quizá tu presencia aquí no sea muy bien recibida... quizá solo por tu hija... y quizá por Dany... pero... creeme, hasta Esme, prefiere no verte más...

-Lo siento

-No, nosotros no somos los indicados para perdonarte, quizá, cuando Bella te perdone... si es que lo hace... nosotros podamos hacerlo...

-Son mi familia

-¿¡Acaso te comportaste como tal!? ¡Todos estos años, los unicos que estaban presentes en los cumpleaños, en navidad y año nuevo, han sido Bella y sus hijos! ¡Eso es familia! ¡Ellos, aunque tu pocas veces los hayas dejado acompañarnos, por lo menos llamaban! ¡Edward, limitaste muchas veces a tu familia sin darte cuenta! ¡Hubo un tiempo en que Isabella te tenía miedo, y por eso nos distanciamos ella y yo! ¿¡Recuerdas el funeral de Carlisle!? ¡No fuiste! ¿¡Sabes acaso cómo estaba Esme!? ¿¡Sabes lo mucho que te necesitaba!? ¿¡Sabes!?No, porque la unica que fue al velatorio fue Bella. No, no sabes porque jamás te portaste como si fueramos tu familia, así que el unico apoyo que yo te puedo dar es... lo siento, casi ninguno...

-Rosalie... -sollozó Edward

-No quiero hablar contigo... y si no quieres que Isabella se altere, mejor alejate de esta habitación... creí oir que quería ver a Dany...

-Lo llamaré...

-Lo siento, Edward...

-No pasa nada, tienes razón...

-Lo sé, pero... siento que seas tan idiota... y tan... mi hermano. Si te hace sentir mejor... no te odio, nadie te odia... pero... estamos decepsionados, Edward

-No pasa nada, yo tuve la culpa por hacer lo que hice...

-Será mejor que te des prisa...

Así, Edward fue a buscar a su hijo con la mente trabajando al 100%. ¿De verdad había sido tan mal hijo, hermano... marido? Bueno, lo ultimo lo tenía claro... pero pensó haber hecho las cosas bien para su demás familia. Y ahora se da cuenta de que ni siquiera sabe quien es Holly y quien es Paige... claro, no conoce a su familia.

**__________________________________________________**

**Hooola, niñaaaz!!! jeje weeenu, primeramente, thank yoou!!!**

**jeje , y bueno, creo que no tarde tanto como pensaba en subir xD!!!**

**Weeeeeenu...!!! kiero recomentarles algooooo!!!!!**

**net/s/5377884**

**Zi, si si!!! esa historia!!! esa historia me gusta, quiero que siga, pero solo tiene 2 reviews mios :( Leanla, seguramente les gustará. Es muy linda y la personita que la escribe... es una muy buena amiga de yoo!!! Lean sus historias, son buenaz!!!**

**Y las historias de:**

**Fs-Twilight !!! siii, esas tmbn me gustan!!!**

**Flor, muchazz gracias x tu ayuuudaaaa!!!**

**jejejejeje**

**weeenu... me voooe!!!**

**ahhh y subi esa cosa.. la cosa que... no recuerdo como se llama... la encuesta... esa que se llama como si fuela un pollo... weeenu, luego lo recuerdo... esque tube un problemita al subirlo xD!!! jajajaja weno VOTEN porfavor!!! :)**

**Graaaciaaaz!! y pasense x la historia que les digo, es muy linda, de vdd :)**

**Luuz keeerooo!! Byee**


	19. Capitulo 18

BELLAPOV

Oí a Rose y a Edward discutir y solo pude llorar más... ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer algo así? No, no es justo, no lo es. Yo no había hecho nada malo, ni un solo pecado... ¿castidad? ¿eso era? ¿no haberla respetado? Por favor, ni Alice y Jasper la respetaron y ellos están bien. Su hija, Alyssa, era hermosa, estaba bien y saludable. Alice estaba perfecta, feliz y con un esposo que la amaba y respetaba. Jasper era perfecto para Alice, la cuidaba, como lo hacía con su hija. ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esta vida?

Después de unos minutos, me calmé, noté que ya nadie discutía y que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la habitación. Seguramente sería Dany, ya qe le había pedido a Edward que le llamara.

-¿Dany?

-No, soy yo -dijo Rosalie -¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro -dije sonriendo

-Bella... hay que hablar -dijo cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas

-Claro, acercate

-Bella, tu sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿cierto? -dijo sentandose a mi lado y tomandome la mano

-Claro, Rose, yo lo sé

-Bella, tenemos que arreglar los papeles del divorsio...

-Eso lo iba a hacer cuando saliera de aquí...

-Si, pero podemos empezar, esto que te está pasando no es ningun obstaculo... y podemos obtener la custodia

-No quiero la custodia completa, son sus hijos...

-Él cometió adulterio, Bella...

-Pero siguen siendo suyos...

-Bella, si a él le hubiera importado...

-¿Querías verme, mamá? -preguntó Dany

-Ah, si, yo...

-Me voy, piensalo bien, Isabella -dijo antes de marcharse Rose

MIAPOV

¡Mira, es rojo! ¡Si, es rojo! Entonces... ¿Entonces donde vá? Ah, si, en el rojo, pero... ¡Ahí no cabe! ¿Dónde vá? ¡Pfffff!

Yo estaba tranquilamente sentada en el área de juegos del hospital, Alyssa estaba ahí y nos cuidaba una enfermera. Mi papá había venido un rato, pero se fué con tía Alice y tío Jazzy a comer.

-Mía, voy a ir a comer, mi papá dice que si quieres ir tu también -dijo la voz de Lyss

-No, no tengo hambre

-Okay -dijo antes de irse

Seguí tratando de meter la pieza redonda y roja de madera en el hueco rojo y extraño también de madera. Me harté, así que solo tomé la pieza y la metí en el hueco verde con la misma forma. ¡Qué injusto! Tomé otra pieza e intenté meterla en el hueco correcto, pero antes de poder hacerlo...

-Mía -dijo al voz de la enfermera

-¿Mande? -dije sin mirarla

-Es mi cambio de turno, una nueva enfermera se quedará aquí

-Okay, aquí me quedo

-Okay, adios, ella ya está aquí

TANYAPOV

Edward no había ido al trabajo... ¿Dónde demonios estaba metido? Okay, quizá la niña si había estado grave... y estaba en el hospital todavía... Pero... habían pasado ya tres semanas... no importa, nada perdía si lo buscaba ahí. Manejé hasta el hospital y ví su auto en el estacionamiento.  
¿Tan mal había estado Mía? Bueno, si era así... ¡Un punto para mí!

Bajé del auto y entré al edificio, y pedí la ubicación de Mía Cullen, me dijeron que no estaba, que la unica ahí era Isabella Cullen... ¿Qué hacía la zorrita aquí?

-Oh, bueno, pensé que era su hija la que estaba aquí... me llamaron urgente, pero no me dijeron nada, y como la niña había estado aquí hace poco... pensé que se había puesto peor...

-Ah, ¿conoce a la familia?

-Si, ¿podría decirme donde encuentro el cuarto de... Bella? -Pfff, así la llamaban, tenía que parecer... ¡Odio llamarle así a Isabella!

-Claro -dijo amablemente, después de eso, me dirigí a donde me habían indicado y me detuve al oir la voz de Edward y de alguien más... una chica.. su hermana, quizá.

Al parecer habían terminado, porque en el reflejo del cristal que había cerca, podía ver a Edward acercandose... ¡Oh, no! Abrí rápidamente una puerta y entré, él no podía verme, su familia estaba cerca... Prendí la luz del cuarto y ví unas batas blancas, tapabocas y de esos sombreros extraños que usan las enfermeras. Los tomé, me los puse y salí, Edward acababa de dar vuelta y lo seguí. Ví que su hija estaba en el salón de juegos, vi cuando la dejó ahí con su sobrina mientras su hermana y su cuñado lo acompañaban a la cafetería. Alice, creo que se llamaba así, y Jasper... o quizá eran Rosalie y Emmett... Uhm... okay, no importa... él lo miraba extraño, mientras que ella lo miraba con compasión. ¡Ya sabían! Ella lo apoyaba, hasta cierto punto y èl lo despreciaba... uhm...

Cuando se fueron, esperé que la niña morena se fuera, su padre -extrañamente rubio... okay, la madre era morena- se la llevó, quizo llevarse a la niña de pelo cobrizo, pero no quizo ella irse. Cuando la niña y el sujeto desconocido se fueron, dejando a Mía sola, con una enfermera, me acerqué a ella y le dije que podía irse, era cambio. Por suerte, me creyó y avizó a la niña, quien no prestó atención.

Pasarón 3 minutos esactos, la niña seguía tratando de meter una pieza cuadrada en una triangular... ¡Qué estúpida! jajajaja.... Me acerqué y puse mi mano en su hombro.

-¿Mía Cullen?

La niña me volteó a ver lentamente y al verme bien, sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

-¡Tanya! -se cayó hacia atras y se alejo con miedo... ¡Genial!

-Me recuerdas... -dije con un tono se autosuficiencia

-Tu eres la loca que me secuestró y ni siquiera lo hizo bien, ¿cómo no te recordaría?

-Maldita mocosa

-Creo que ya te dije muchas veces, Tanya, me llamo Mía, M-I-A -dijo deletreando su nombre

-¿Y?

-Bueno, al parecer el cacahuate de tu cabeza aun no entiende eso

-Mas te vale correr rápido, maldita mocosa porque...

-¿Ves? Me llamo M-I-A... y si corro rápido, tu con esas cosas no me atraparás -dijo señalando mis tacones... olvidé cambiarlos

La niña salió corriendo... esperen... ¿cuál cacahuate? Me pasé las manos por la cabeza, pero no había nada... ¡Me engañó, entonces! ¡Arg!

Después de unos minutos salí corriendo, la niña tenía razón, no iba a poder correr bien. Paré mi carrera y me los quité, segui corriendo con ellos en mano y los ví, Edward y Mía, estaban saliendo de la cafetería, los seguí hasta afuera del cuarto de Isabella, se sentaron en una banca de ahí y la niña no paraba de reir sentada en las piernas de su padre. Corrí hacia ellos, bastó un empujón para que la niña callera y yo pudiera posar mis labios en los de Edward. Lo ultimo que oí fue un sollozo y una pequeña carrera lejos de Edward y de mí, al parecer de una niña, Mía, antes de que Edward me empujara lejos de él.

-¡Mía, espera! -gritó, pero la niña había entrado al cuarto de su madre gritando "Qué papá no entre, Rose"

FIN TANYAPOV

Rosalie salió disparada del cuarto de Bella, y alejó a Edward.

-¡Dejame entrar! -demandó Edward

-¡Claro que...! -Rosalie volteó a ver a Tanya, quien la saludó con una sonrisa sarcástica -¿¡Qué rayos hace esa maldita zorra aquí!? -explotó

-Nada, es que... extrañaba los besos de Edward -dijo. Al parecer buscaba el suicidio, ya que Rosalie se le hechó ensima.

____________________________________________________________  
**Okay, no es el mejor, solo el MIAPOV me gustó!!! jejejeje**  
**Okay, y la parte de la discucion de Tanya y Mia!! jejeje Okay, me vooooe!!!!**  
**Tanya es una... me caaallo**

**Jenny: No!! Diles!! Tanya es una idiota con cabeza de...**  
**Lala: Jenny, más respeto, por favor**  
**Jenny: Esa... esa zorra no se merece respeto**  
**Lala: Lo sé, pero...**  
**Jenny: Nada!!**  
**Lala: Jenny..**  
**Jenny: Adios**  
**Lala: Pfff, Okay, adios**

**PD: Jenny es mi hada imaginaria!!! jajajaja, me encanta discutir con ella -conmigo misma- Pfff... hehe**  
**Gracias por pasarse por la historia de ayer!! wiii Yazzu me prometio cap pronto!! wiiii, sigan pazaaanduu, y pzzz, el codigo de la historia esta en el cap anterioor, me da flojera traerlo de new... jejeje**  
**Weeenu, Bye**

CRISSTHII: YA LO CORREGI GRACIAS, TENIAS RAZON, ERA DE MEDULA... SOLO K ME CONFUNDIII


	20. Capitulo 19

EDWARDPOV

Rosalie saltó sobre Tanya, yo solo las veía, Tanya jalaba el cabello de Rose mientras ella encajaba sus uñas en la cara de Tanya. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ir a aclararle todo a mi hija? ¿Separar a mi hermana de la loca de Tanya? ¿Qué era más importante? Ambas eran mi familia, debía hacer algo con Tanya, pero... mi hija... Claro, debía ir con ella. Aprobeché que Rose estaba entretenida y abrí la puerta lentamente.

BELLAPOV

-¡Mami, mami! -dijo Mía llorando una vez que Rosalie saliera

-Dime, linda, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? -dije preocupada

-Papá... Tanya... se besaron, yo los ví, yo... estaba ahí, en las piernas de papá, cuando ella solo llegó y me tiró... luego lo besó, mami, y el no hizo nada... no... mami, ¿no me quiere? -dijo Mía desesperada y llorando

-No digas eso, bonita, el te quiere... -dije llorando. Él nunca cambiará, el no me quiere, me mintió.

-Mami, mami, él me dijo que te amaba, él... mami... -dijo sollozando

-Vamos, Mía...

-Mami, no quiero verlo, no quiero...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Edward. Él estaba triste, mirando a mi hija, pidiendole perdon con la mirada.

-Linda -dijo trantando de tocarla

-¡No! ¡No me toques, mentiroso! ¡No! ¡Vete con la tonta esa! -dijo Mía escondiendose bajo la cama

-¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle un solo dedo ensima, Cullen! -dije amenazandolo

-Bella, no fue mi culpa, yo no la besé, ella me besó

-¡Tú no hiciste nada!

-¡Claro que lo hice! ¡Y voy a ponerle una orden de alejamiento, pero antes necesito hablar con MI hija!

-No, no soy tu hija, papá -Okay, aceptemos que esto es algo gracioso... Pero, mi hija no le diría de otra manera. Estaba acostumbrada

-Mía, amor, por favor, escucha, no la besé, tu viste que...

-¡Tu no hiciste nada cuando me empujó!

-Si lo hice, Mía, amor, sal de ahí abajo, por favor

FIN BELLAPOV

La niña salió gateando de abajo de la camilla, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su cabello desordenado. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de puro enojo y su labio inferior temblaba.

-Mía, por favor... si lo hice, pero tu te fuiste en un segundo

-Yo te ví, la besaste

-No fui yo, amor

-Eso era un beso, pa... tú... -dijo con un gracioso tono de desprecio

-Mira linda, esa mujer está loca... por favor, entiende, yo no quise, no quería... te prometo que... te prometo que no voy a hacerte nada más dificil...

-No entiendo nada... -en la pequeña cabeza de la niña un click la hizo entender todo -¿Por eso mamá se irá? ¿Ella te vió con... Tanya?

-Mía...

-¿¡Lo hizó!? -dijo la niña enojada. Era una escena graciosa, Bella se hubiera reido de no se porque era serio. Pero, aceptemos, Mía, con tan solo 85 centimetros de altura, estaba regañando a su padre de 180, si, Mía era una niña bajita, pero, de un caracer... algo especial. Su mente tampoco trabajaba como la de una niña de 4 años, era muy inteligente... para algunas cosas.

-Mía, entiende, amo a tu madre, aunque ni tu ni ella lo crean, he sido un estúpido por lastimarlos cómo lo estoy haciendo, pero.. Mía, no me odies... tuve la culpa la primera vez... esta vez, no. Tanya se lanzó sobre mí... Por favor, Mía...

-No quiero que te acerques a ella -sentenció la niña

-No lo haré

-No soy tu hija todavía, hasta que me demuestres que lo harás -dijo cruzandose de brazos

-Okay -dijo rendido Edward

-Y... abrazame -dijo con una sonrisa

MIAPOV

Okay, aún no perdono a mi papá, pero es mi papá. No puedo dejarlo sin hija cuando mami esta muriendo... ¡Callate Mía, mami no muere! Solo está enferma. Muy enferma, pero se pondrá bien. Me alejé de él y subí a la camilla con mamá, quien... estaba dormida. ¡Ella no estaba dormida hace unos segundos!

-¿¡Mami!? -grité

-Shhh, Mía, esta muy cansada, debe dormir porque en unas horas deben hacerle el tratamiento

-Ah... pero... ¿está bien?

-Si, linda, no te preodupes

Me quedé abrazada a mi mami acariciando su cabello. Hasta que una duda pasó por mi cabeza...

-¿Tanya tiene cerebro, papá?

-Uhm... no lo sé -dijo divertido

-Papá... ¿qué pasa si alguien no tiene cerebro?

-Uhm... no sé...

-¿Por qué el cielo es azul?

-No sé

-Papá... ¿Porq qué los niños tienen...?

-No sé -dijo rápidamente

-Tu nunca sabes nada -dije enojada antes de quedarme dormida

EDWARDPOV

Me quedé mirando a Mía y a Bella dormir. Era una imagen muy linda. Estaba tan distraído en eso que cuando una mano dio contra mi mejilla, no la sentí hasta despues.

-¿¡Por qué...!? -empecé

-¿¡No ves lo que hiciste!? -dijo Rose enfurecida

-Lo sé, pero Mía ya...

-¿¡A mi qué me importa, idiota!? Tu hija te vió besandote con otra que no es su madre, ¿dime, crees enserio que...?

-Rose, por favor...

-Callate, te dije que podía darte muy poco apoyo, pero... ahora no hay nada, no queda nada, entiende, sigues casado, no puedes ir por la vida besando a...

-¡Callate, Rosalie! He tratado de...

-De nada, o por lo menos, no se nota... ¿Sabes? Siempre te he querido mucho, mis hijas, a pesar de que no sabes quien es quien, te aman, mi hijo te respeta... bueno, ahora está furioso, pero... aún así... ¿sabes cuanto nos duele a todos? Esme, piensa que ella fue la del error al no saber educarte...

-Ella no tiene la culpa

-Tu la haces sentir cómo si la tuviera

-Pero...

-Callate, olvidame, olvida a mi familia... olvida a Paige, a Holly, a Evan... olvidanos... que nosotros estamos todos con Bella

-Esto es demaciado injusto, o quizá no, pero esto es algo que debemos arreglar Isabella y yo, a los unicos que debemos afectar es a...

-¡Pero a nosotros, como familia, nos afecta, Edward! ¡Entiende!

-Rosalie...

Un grito ahogó nuestra conversación, Mía tomaba la mano de su madre asustada mientras ésta se retorcía del dolor que sentía. ¡Oh no!

_____________________________________________________________

**Okay, quizá esto no es lo que esperaban, pero... Mía es una niña, el perdón de los niños se consigue rápido.**

**Gracias al cielo, Mía aún no lo perdona del todo...**

**Jenny: No les va a gustar, tus personajes son un asco, ¿por qué Edward engañó a Bella?**

**Lala: Porque... mejor lee la historia**

**Jenny: No y este capitulo es un asco**

**Lala: Callate**

**Jenny: Mañana escribo YO**

**Lala: No sabes escribir**

**Jenny: Y tu si???**

**Lala: Jamás dije que supiera hacerlo, solo dije que tu no sabias**

**Jenny: Eres malvada**

**Lala: Lo sé**

**Jenny: Pasense x mi Metroflog... es este: /Jeeny_effrooN**

**Lala: Y agreguen nuestros msns!! dlgzz y Jenny_fairyprincess ambos son :)**

**Jenny: Aburres, Lala**

**Lala: Callate, aburres tu y tus tweets en /jenny_hadita**

**Jenny: Y?? todos odiamos /guitargirl____x (4 _)**

**Lala: Nadie va a pasar por tu mf y por tu twitter**

**Jenny: Si lo harán... vdd, chicas??**

**Lala: Jaja!! Pasen x mis One Shots Y voten x la historia que quieren que suba proximamente, el poll... la poll como sea, esta en mi perfil y los summarys tmbn**

**Jenny: Son muy malos, no pasen, Gracias Alice es horrible y ¿Quien manda? Está muy... Ahh!! VOTEN POR Don´t be afraid, me gusta!!**

**Lala: ¿No te cansas de hacerme quedar mal, Jen Alí Salvatore? Y ellos pueden votar por lo que quieran, a mi me gusta Don´t ask why!!**

**Jenny: No, mejor ni voten por ninguno, son maliiiisimos Hum!!**

**Lala: Jenny, ya enserio, dejame en paz!!**

**Jenny: Sueñaz!!! ajjajaja**

SORRY X EL CAP TAN CORTOOO

**Okaaaay, basta x hoy, jaja pazense x las paginas... naah, no mejor x las de Jenny Gay no**

**Jenny: TE OIII!!**

**Pfff... okaaay, sii... jaja biie**


	21. Capitulo 20

Los gritos de Isabella despertaron a Mía, Edward y Rosalie dejaron su _platica _para centrar toda su atencion en Bella, quien estaba convulcionando. La niña tomo la mano de su madre y a pesar de que ardía, no la soltó. Edward se levantó y tomo a la niña, mientras Rosalie llamaba a los doctores, quienes al llegar, sacaron a Rosalie, Mía y Edward de la habitación.

-¿Mami va a estar bien? -preguntó llorando la niña

-Si, amor... ella... va a estar bien -dijo Edward escondiendo el rostro de su hija en su cuello

-Dame a la niña, tienes que hablar con Dany -dijo Rosalie fría

-Claro -dijo entregandole a la niña en brazos

Edward bajó al primer piso, dónde todos esperaban en la cafetería por alguna noticia o simplemente, charlaban. Edward divisó a su hijo hasta al fondo, hablando con Evan, quien al mirarlo, lo fulminó con la mirada. Edward se acercó.

-Daniel -susurró Edward casi sollozando

-¿Mande?

-¿Puedo... hablar contigo?

-Claro...

-A solas...

-Papá, si es sobre mi mamá puedes hablar aquí... de todos modos, Evan se va a enterar...

-Dany... tu mamá...

-¡Edward! -gritó una desesperante voz chillona

-¿¡Qué hace ella aquí!? -gritó Daniel señalando a Tanya

-Yo...

-¡¡Dime!! -gritó Daniel y Evan se fue, entendiendo que esto era algo más de tipo _familiar. _Y no es que no fuera su familia, solo que esto solo le afectaba a sus tíos y sus dos primos.

-¡No se que hace aqui, Daniel!

TANYAPOV

Un punto para mí. Daniel y Edward estaban peleando, ahora solo necesitaba que ese niño escuchara lo que tenía para decir. Okay, quizá esto era algo fuera de control, pero... yo necesitaba a Edward conmigo. Y haría lo que fuera por tenerlo en mi cama una vez más y para siempre.

-Edward... tenemos que hablar -dije en un susurro

-No, no voy ni tengo por qué hablar contigo, así que mejor largate de una buena vez... -gritó Edward

-¡Estoy embarazada, me dejaste... embarazada! -grité sollozando

Todo se silenció, la familia de Edward nos miraba. A mí, que sollozaba con las manos en mi vientre, a Edward, quien me miraba atónito y a Daniel, qué estaba en el suelo. Parecía una de esas peliculas donde yo estaba en shock, todos los bordes se veían difuminados y todo pasaba lentamente.

¿Embarazada? Si, embarazada sí. ¿De Edward? No, pero, si el creía que era suyo... él sería mio. Despues de todo, Isabella lo va a dejar... o va a morir, que es lo que yo preferiría.  
Vi cómo Daniel se levantaba, se ponía frente a mí, me decía algo que no escuché, porque la adrenalina me hacía sorda y casi ciega, y luego cómo se iba corriendo. Ví a Edward en estado de trance, vi a la rubia, su hermana, ir y darle una cachetada. Vi a la pixie acercarse y sacudirlo, gritarle -o al menos eso parecía- y luego irse tras su sobrino. Ví a su hermano rubio irse trás la pixie y al otro, el grandulón, sacudir a Edward, quien no salió de su trance. Luego, despues de no sé cuanto tiempo, Edward se acercó a mí y me tomó del brazo. Qué fue cuando mi estado de trance se desvaneció.

-Tenemos que hablar, Tanya

-Es lo que te dije -dije sollozando

EDWARDPOV

¿¡Tanya!? ¿¡Embarazada!? ¡No! No puede ser, si yo quiero recuperar a Bella -si es que alguna vez fue mía-, entonces... un bebé con Tanya no ayudaba en nada. ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE ESTAR EMBARAZADA! ¿Los anticonceptivos habían fallado? ¿¡Acaso habían fallado!? Seguí llevando a Tanya hacía el jardín delantero del hospital, y cuando llegamos la paré. Ella lloraba, pero a mí ya no me importaba.

-Edward... -sollozó

-Tanya, no puedo con ese niño... te daré la pensión, pero... no puedo... cuidarlo, tengo una familia...

-¡Vaya familia! ¡¡ME DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS!! -lloró Tanya

-¡Me equivoqué, Tanya! Amo a Bella, ahora lo sé...

-¡Ella va a morir! No puedo con este niño sola...

-Tanya, si puedes... te daré el dinero necesario para...

-¡No necesito dinero! ¿¡Crees que me hace falta dinero!? Mi hijo necesita un padre...

-No puedo, mis hijos, mi esposa...

-Bella te odia, Daniel también... Mía te odiará, así que no pierdes nada

-Quizá ellos no me necesiten ahora, pero, Tanya... ¡Yo necesito de ellos! ¡Yo sí los necesito! Creeme que me arrepiento de todo...

-¿¡Te arrepientes de mí!?

-Si, Tanya, me arrepiento

-¡Edward, tú me amas!

-No, Tanya... no te amo... y ¿sabes? nunca te amé... sólo era un capricho... porque soy un idiota... pero creéme que lo que hice contigo solo fue un error, Denalí...

-Si tu no respondes a esto -dijo señalando su vientre -, voy a abortar... -dijo enfadada

-Tanya, esa criatura no tiene la culpa de mis errores, o de que tengas un cacahuate en la cabeza

-¡Ya no les creo! -gritó

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Mía también trato de engañarme, pero mira -dijo pasandose las manos por la cabeza -, no tengo nada en mi cabeza...

Bufé. ¿No podía ser más estúpida?

-Tanya...

-Callate, tendré al bebé... pero... imagina... ¿cuánto dolor puede sufrir este pequeño -dijo acariciando su vientre -, si tú no estás para protegerlo?

-¡Tanya, él no tiene la culpa! -grité

¿¡Amenazando con lastimar a SU hijo? ¿¡Acaso esta mujer está loca!? Okay, más que loca... creo que necesita entrar a un hospital psiquiátrico. Sin duda.

-¿Y? Pagará porque tú me dejaste... simple -dijo acariciando dulcemente su vientre mientras una sonrísa desquiciada se posaba en sus labios

-Tanya, estás loca -dije negando con la cabeza mientras me alejaba de ella

-Quizá, pero si tú no eres mío... no serás ni siquiera de tu _amada _esposa, Cullen... -dijo mientras se marchaba

¿¡De verdad era capáz de lastimar a un niño? Tanía que hacer algo. Después de todo, él o ella también era mi hijo.

* * *

**Bitter Sweetness: **Pfff, lo siento

**Jenny:** Naah,no lo sientas... jaja!! Tanya embarazada!? DE QUIEN!? jajajaja

**Bitter Sweetness**: Pues, de Edward no, ehh!! tu dijiste eso1!

**Jenny: **Pobre criatura!!!

**Bitter Sweetness:** jaja, lo sé!

**Jenny: **Creo que deberías matar a Tanya!!!

**Bitter Sweetness: **Quiza... pero luego

**Jenny: **¿¡Enserio!?

**Bitter Sweetness: **Si las lectoras están de acuerdo en que muera... pues sí...

**Jenny: **¡Yo quiero que muera! Y si tu no escribes ese cap, yo lo haré...

**Bitter Sweetness: **Y yo quiero un Edward y un Efron para mí solita, pero no se puede!!

**Jenny: **Pero TU tienes el control aquí!!!... pero quizá yo pueda...

**Edward: Hola!!! ¿Por qué demonios hiciste que engañara a Bella? ¿Tanya embarazada? ¡¡¡¡Por Díos, yo NUNCA me acostaría con mi _prima!!!!_**

**Bitter Sweetness: **EDWARD CULLEN!!!!!!!! -con cara de: O.O-

**Edward: Uhm... creo que soy yo... contestame**

**Bitter Sweetness: **OME!!!! -O.O-

**Edward: Agradecería que dejaras de hacer eso y me contestaras**

**Bitter Sweetness: **-O.O- Uhm... jeje -quita la cara- Okay... yo... no se... -dice sonrojada... (me pongo roja muy seguido.. pff!! malditas amigas mias)-

**Zac: Hola!!!**

**Jenny: **-O.O-

**Zac: -dirigiendose a Bitter- ¿Por qué tu amiga me mira así?**

**Bitter Sweetness: **-O.O-

**_To be continued... maybe if you want to_**

_Bitter: Jaja, creo que los asustamos!!!! jaja YA VES JENNY!!!!!!! es TU culpa!! para que mirabas a Zac asi!!!_

_Jenny: Y tu a Edward!!! y a Zac también, ehh!!_

_Bitter: Jaja!! PERO YO..._

_Jenny: ¿Un review?_

_Bitter: Heeeeey!!!_

_Jenny: Pfff, perdonen a la pobre de Bitter, esta un poco... bueno, esta medio depre... ya saben... la adolescencia tiene sus desventajas... y sus hermanos..._

_Bitter: CALLATE!!!_

_Jenny: Pfff, adios!!! hoy escribi YO_

_Bitter: Mentiras!!_

_Jenny: Tu eres la que miente!! no yo ¡¡¡yo escribi el cap!!!_

_Bitter: Okay, espero que no les desagraden los escritos (muy cortos) de Jen Alí... Pfff, me agarró. _

_PD: Sorry por tardarme en actualizar!!! waaaa, pero no tuve tiempo para escribir, ni para entrar a fanfiction Jenny: Si, esta vez, Bitter no miente Nunca miento Jenny: Cieeeeerto_

_**Da Click Aquí:**_


	22. No es un cap pero leanlo

**LEAN ESTO POR FAVOR**

**Okay, para no aburrirlas, se los pondré así:**

**Bitter Sweetness: **¡Hola, mis lectoras! Jeje, quiero saber algo MUY importante

**Jenny: **Si, seguro será muy importante... Pfff!!

**Bitter Sweetness: **¿¡Tú qué haces aquí!?

**Jenny: **Nada, pero no puedo dejar que tu solo vengas a hablar con tus lectoras. Tengo qué hacerme notar, para que nadie me olvide.

**Bitter Sweetness: **Okay, pero mejor mantente callada, por favor

**Jenny: **Pero!!!

**Bitter Sweetness: **Nada, Jen, por favor, esto es importante para mí...

**Jenny: **Okay, pero habla rápido

**Bitter Sweetness: **Bien, gracias, Jenny... Bueno, chicas, quisiera saber... si yo escribiera otra historìa... ¿Quién me leería? Jeje, es que, pues... no sé, a pesar de que este fic ha tenido algo de éxito, no sé si pudiera hacer otro con al menos el mismo... Ya saben, tengo el autoestima algo baja y no me creo capáz de mucho... creo que es un milagro que este fic les guste...

**Jenny: **Cuando te dije que odiaba tus historias, era mentira, Bitter... -al borde del llanto-

**Bitter Sweetness: **No es por lo que tu hayas dicho, Jen... es que, me conoces... Mejor que nadie, debo decir...

**Jenny: **Pero, Bitter...

**Bitter Sweetness: **No importa, Jen, esto es algo más de carácter personal, un problema que yo misma me metí, no pasa nada...

**Jenny: **Yo si te leería... pero... sube Don´t Ask Why, es hermosa!!!

**Bitter Sweetness: **Hey, eso es algo que pedí que las lectoras escogieran, además, creo que ganó Don´t be afraid... sólo votaron tres personas y dos, votaron por Don´t be afraid...

**Jenny: N**o es justo!!!

**Bitter Sweetness: **Nadie dijo que la vida era justa, además, esto si es justo, las tres personas que votaron, decidieron...

**Jenny: **Pero... Bitter!!!

**Bitter Sweetness: **Invita a las lectoras a votar, si quieres, yo ya lo hice y solo tres lo hicieron

**Jenny: **Pero... ¿què diferencia abría?

**Bitter Sweetness: **¡Es lo que yo digo! Pero tu siempre de necia, Jenny, mejor, callate ya...

**Jenny: **¡No es justo!

**Bitter Sweetness: **Lo que no es justo, es que solo invites a votar por Don´t Ask Why

**Jenny: **No encuentro nada interesante en Don´t be afraid... en cambio, Don´t Ask Why, es hermosa, al mismo tiempo, que es triste, o al menos así lo veo yo. Bella pierde al que creyó el amor de su vida, no lo supera despues de 5 años y Edward la encuentra antes de que muera, luego, Bella conoce...

**Bitter Sweetness: **No cuentes todo, Jenny!!!

**Jenny: **Pffffff!!!! Bueno, en cambio, en Don´t be afraid, Edward es el del problemita con su pasado. Un accidente y la estúpida de Tanya lo deja... Bella llega y trata de cambiar el odio que siente Edward hacia si mismo, hacía su situación y que entienda que Tanya nunca lo amó... no veo nada bueno en eso...

**Bitter Sweetness: **Creo que si tuviera que elegir, sólo con lo que describiste, me quedaría con Don´t be afraid, pero la verdad, Don´t ask why es muy linda también, bueno...

**Jenny: **Okay, entonces, el tema que querías tratar no era ese...

**Bitter Sweetness: **No, ya dije, que quería saber si mis lectoras me leerían en otro fic, eso era...

**Jenny: **Bueno, al menos, sabes que Flor si te leería...

**Bitter Sweetness: **Awww, lo sé... jeje Okay, Bye!!!

**Ojalá y les haya quedado claro, jeje la verdad es que no sabía como decir todo esto, y pensé que Jenny sería una buena ayuda para desarrollar el tema que quería tratar, y bueno, para no aburrir... jeje... bueno, y pues....**

**Edward: Hey, hey, hey, un momento!!!!**

**Bitter: Si Edward??? -O.O-**

**Edward: Quita esa cara, y bueno... en Don´t ask why... ¿Por qué? Todos sabemos que Bella me quiere a mí y que nunca...**

**Bitter: Oh, Edward solo es una historia, es ficción, sabemos TODOS que eres un vampiro y que...**

**Edward: OME!! (N/A: Jaja, el si tiene el autoestima alta!) Lo saben!!!????**

**Bitter: Si, pero tu secreto está a salvo conmigo... y con las demás también, verdad???**

**Edward: Eso espero, porque si no... -se acerca peligrosamente a Bitter-**

**Nessie: ¡Papá! ¿¡Qué te he dicho sobre amenazar a humanas con bebértelas!?**

**Edward: Qué está mal -dijo con la cabeza gacha-**

**Nessie: ¿¡Entonces, por qué amenazabas a Bitter!?**

**Edward: Lo siento, Ness, no lo haré de nuevo, lo prometo**

**Nessie: Eso espero, ahora, vete a la mi habitación, no tocarás a mi mamá por una semana...**

**Edward: ¡Pero, Renesmee!**

**Nessie: Nada, papá, vete ahora y ni se te ocurra acercarte cuando yo duerma, por qué verás como te va...**

**Edward: Okay, princesa...**

_Jeje, Okay, ya, basta de juegos, chicas, de verdad, me gustaría saber lo del tema que traté con Jenny. Por favor. Un review... y creo que tardaré de nuevo en subir cap, lo siento, niñas!! pero... prometo que tendrán su capi para esta semana... Sorry por la tardanza y pues... se les quiere por acá!! bye!!!_


	23. Capitulo 21

**EDWARDPOV**

No podía dejar que Tanya le hiciera daño a un bebé, y menos siendo... mi hijo... ¡Él no tenía la culpa de nada! ¡Era totalmente inocente! ¡Era solo... un feto... pero... sería solo un bebé! ¡Un pobre bebé indefenso qué no le haría daño a nadie ni podría defenderse de la loca de su progenitora!

-Ese bebé no tiene la culpa, Denalí

-Quizá, pero... como te dije, él pagará porque tú me dejaste... -dijo seria

-Tanya, estás mal, totalmente mal, ¡abre los ojos! -dije tratando de razonar con ella

-No, tú estás mal, tu dijiste que me amabas...

-¡Estoy casado! ¡Tengo dos hijos! Tanya, sabías de todas formas que algún dia te debería dejar...

-No, tú debías dejar a Isabella y a esos niños por mí, tu me amabas, Edward -sollozó

-No, Tanya -dije tomandola por los hombros -No te amaba, Tanya, estaba confundido... Tanya, amo a Bella

-No, no -lloró ella

-Tanya, tienes que entender eso -dije abrazandola

Ella me devolvió el abrazo, lloró por un rato y después se alejó de mí. Se limpió las lágrimas y el maquillaje corrido. Se tranquilizó y volteó a verme.

-Ella va a morir -dijo aún con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz rota

-No, no si yo puedo impedirlo... -dije decidido pero con voz suave

-No, ella si va a morir... si el cáncer no la mata... lo haré yo -dijo antes de salir corriendo

Me quedé en shock. ¿¡Había amenazado con matar a Bella!? ¿¡A MI BELLA!? No, eso no lo permitiría. Bella... ¡Bella! entré corriendo al hospital, pasé por la cafetería, pero no había nadie ahí, por el pasillo de la habitación de Bella, pero tampoco estaban ahí y la puerta de esa habitación estaba abierta, mostrando el vacío en ese cuarto.

Bajé a la sala de espera, donde estaban solamente Alice, Mía y Dany.

**FIN EDWARDPOV**

Dany parecía haber llorado y Alice estaba muy molesta, abrazando a su sobrino, Mía estaba saltando por toda la habitación cantando _Qué linda soy, que bonita soy, ¡cómo me quiero! Ha-ay Ha-ay Sin mi me muero, Ha-ay Ha-ay... ¡Jamás me podré olvidar! _Alice al oir la canción de su sobrina se rió, Dany se levantó y abrazó a su hermana susurrandole _Ni yo te podré olvidar, Mía... _antes de reírse por la cancioncita de la niña.

-Dany -susurró Edward cuando estubo cerca de sus hijos

-¿Oíste algo, Mía? -dijo Daniel riendo con la niña mientras le daba vueltas

-Si, Dany, mi papi te habla

-Hey, Mía... ¿que no quieres jugar?

-Quiero saber cómo esta mami, quiero ir con papi, bajame -dijo la niña molesta

Daniel la bajó y se fue a sentar junto Alice, quien lo abrazo por los hombros.

-Papi, papi... dime ¿cómo está mi mamá? -dijo Mía jalando el pantalón de su padre

-Aún no dicen nada, pero, necesito hablar con tu hermano...

-Pues si quieres decirme algo dimelo aquí... ¿Me vas a decir que Tanya no está embarazada? ¡Ha! No me importa si es así, igual sé que engañaste a mi mamá, ella no...

-No, Dany, Tanya si está embarazada, pero... No voy a responder por ese niño... Ese niño...

-Oh, claro, ahora vas a abandonar a TU hijo... claro, es cómo si hubieras dejado a mi mamá cuando iba a tenerme a mí, ¡Por Dios! Papá, es TU hijo, y para mi desgracia y la de Mía, es nuestro medio hermano... -Dany pensó un poco, y luego agregó -No, claro, es mejor así, deja a ese pobre niño, así no sufrirá, cómo yo y cómo Mía lo va a hacer...

-¿Voy a tener un hermanito? -dijo Mía confundida

-No Mía, no será tu hermano... es hijo de Tanya... y bueno, lamentablemente... será algo como nuestro hermano...

-¿¡Hijo de Tanya!? Tanya no es mi mami...

-No, no es mami, pero... Edward es papá de ese niño...

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¿Por qué? -lloró Mía

-Luego entenderás, Mía...

-¡No! ¡Papá! ¿¡Dany, papá no se irá!?

-Mía... calma... -dijo Dany acariciando los rizos de su hermana

-Mía... -le llamó Edward

-¡No! ¡Te odio, no te acerques! -dijo Mía llorando

-¡Mía! No te voy a dejar

-No pa... Edward... no te quiero... -dijo la niña. Alice se acercó a su sobrina y la cargó, tomó de la mano a Dany y salieron del hospital, dejando a Edward triste por su hija y maldiciendo todo lo que le habia pasado.

**MIAPOV**

¿¡Papi y Tanya se habían casado!? Porque... para tener un bebé tenían que casarse primero... ¿Por eso mami está tan triste? No, mami no debe estar triste por... Edward... Si pa... Edward no la quiere, ella no debe sufrir, él no merece las lágrimas de mami.

-¿Tía Allie? Dime que Edward no se acercará más a mí, por favor...

-No, amor, no se acercará, te lo prometo -dijo ella abriendo la puerta del auto para que Dany y yo entraramos

Dany me subió primero y me aseguró con el cinturón, luego él entró y amarró el suyo también. Mi tía trataba de hacernos reír, pero nosotros no reíamos. ¿¡Qué no veía que Edward nos había cambiado por Tanya!? Pfffff...

-Mía, riete, esas cosas que pasan, son de adultos, no debe arruinarte la vida...

-... -silencio de mi parte

-Mía, anda, sonríe, eres muy bonita, pero... te ves mucho más bonita sonriendo...

-No quiero sonreír, Edward nos cambió, no lo quiero, y yo lo quería mucho, tía...

-Lo sé, linda, pero... es un idiota, no te preocupes, mejor... cantame la canción que estabas cantando antes de que Edward entrara a arruinarlo todo... -dijo tía sonriendo, viendome por el retrovisor

-Okay -dije sonriendo... ¡Rayos! ¡Perdí! -_Que linda soy, que bonita soy, como me quiero, Ha-ay Ha-ay, sin mí me muero, Ha-ay Ha-ay... ¡Jamás me podré olvidar! _

**ALICEPOV**

La niña siguió cantando todo el camino. Siempre la misma canción... mientras yo pensaba en las verdaderas posibilidades de que Tanya estubiera embarazada, hace un mes y medio que Bella los encontro casi en el acto... entonces... debería al menos notarse un poquito... y Tanya estaba igual de plana que siempre... ¿No? Si, Tanya estaba inventando cosas o Edward seguía metiendose con la estúpida esa... pero... no, porque... Edward he estado aquí todo el tiempo. Total, mejor no me meto, son asuntos de ellos.

* * *

Wish you like it!!!

Lo prometido es deuda!! y se me vencian los días para subir el cap!! jajajaja, okaaaay, acaaaabo de terminar el cap, espero que les guste... jeje ahora al parecer subire 2 o 3 veces por semana, ahh y bueno, pues.... ganó Don´t Ask Why!!! jajaja...

Esa voy a subirla lento, para poder terminar esta primero... así que... ya subí el primer capitulo, espero que se pasen :)

Okaaay, yo... me voy espero que les guste este cap y el de Don´t Ask Why :)

**Zac: **Hey, ¿Ahora no me mencionas a mí?

**Bitter: **¿Zac Efron? -O.O-

**Zac: **Si, quien más si no!?

**Bitter: -**O.O- OME!!! Jaja ¿Qué haces por aquí?

**Zac: **nada, leyendo, solamente

**Bitter: **Ahh... que bieeeen (aburrida)

**Edward: **Hola!!!

**Bitter: **-O.O- (sorprendida pero... aburrida)

**Edward: **¿Dónde está tu amiga?

**Bitter: **No sé, adios

**Z&E: **-O.O-

**_Estoy aburrida, niñas!!! jajajaja... Adiooos!!! :)_**


	24. Capitulo 22

EDWARDPOV

Me quedé nuevamente solo, ahora hasta la más pequeña de mi familia me odiaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo sin mi pequeña Mía? Yo la amaba, ella... era parte de mí, mi sangre corría por sus venas... ella era mía...

No sé con exsactitud cuánto tiempo pasó, y no me molesté en averiguarlo, sólo sé que cuando él doctor reclamó mi atención, ya eran las 7:00 p.m.

-¿Señor Cullen? -dijo con voz baja el doctor

-¿Bella está bien?

-Mire, lo que le pasó a Isabella... no es tan grave, pero devieron llamarnos cuando vieron que estaba desmayada... ella no dormía... o quizá lo hacía al principio, pero... bueno, las convulciones se debieron a que su temperatura corporal subió mucho, ahora ya está normal, la sometimos a quimioterapia y ahora está en cuidados intensivos, lo que significa que no puede recibir visitas de menores, por el momento...

Lo escuché atentamente mientras me decía el estado de Bella, aunque lo único que quería hacer era ir corriendo a verla y pedirle perdón por... el asunto de Tanya... pero... creo que eso la alteraría. Aunque también pienso que Daniel le dirá, porque ahora creo que me odia más de lo que me odió al principio.

-¿Puedo verla? -susurré

-Claro, pero ella... está dormida, así que por favor, no la despierte

-Claro

-Sigame

Lo seguí hasta el último piso, entramos a una zona donde todas las paredes eran de cristal muy grueso. Vi a Bella, estaba en un cuarto de el fondo, en una esquina, por lo cual, las paredes que eran parte de la construcción por fuera, estaban cubiertas de laminas de metal. Para poder entrar, primero entré a una camara para esterilizarme, así lo hice y después entré con Bella.

Su cara parecía un poco hinchada, estaba al medio de la habitación, dónde solo estaba el suero junto a su asiento, que estaba reclinado para que pudiera dormir ahí también. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Se veía tan frágil... tan... indefensa... tanto que dolía.

Su rostro reflejaba una clama que en parte me relajaba. Estaba dormida, o al menos eso parecìa. Me acerqué lentamente a ella y acaricie su rostro. Tan cálido, frágil y hermoso. No sé por qué no me di cuanta antes de lo mucho que la amaba. Porque yo la amaba, ella era mía, o al menos lo había sido.

Me hinqué junto a ella y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar rápidamente por mis mejillas. No podía evitar sentirme culpable por no poder hacer nada por ella.

Pasé mis manos por su cabello y algunos se vinieron entre mis dedos. Lógico, la quimioterapia detenía el crecimiento de las celulas, en unas semanas su cabello se caería totalmente al no poder crecer ni nutrirse más. Suspiró entre sueños y yo solté un sollozo. No podía más, ella... estaba tan indefensa, tan propensa a... no podía decirlo, ni siquiera pensarlo, pero era verdad. Me obligué a pensarlo, yo debía empezar a hacerme una idea de que Bella podía dejar este mundo en cualquier momento, porque despues se me iba a dificultar pensar que ella ya no estarñia ahí.

-Bella... -sollocé. Apreté un poco su mano, gesto que ella me devolvió.

-Edward, ¿qué te pasa? -susurró con voz ronca

-Bella... perdoname... -no sabía con exactitud por qué pedía desculpas -habiendo más de mil razones para pedirlo-.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, por todo, Bella... por no poder hacer nada por tí ahora... por lo que pasó antes, por lo que te hice, por lo que te hago...

-Edward...

-Por favor, intentalo, Bella, te necesito, te amo...

-Edward... -no supe cómo ni en que momento pasó, pero lo siguiente que recuerdo es sus labios sobre los mios, un roce, una caricia, una sonrisa.

ESMEPOV

No. Aún no podía pensar en Edward sin que algo en mi interior se removiera algo. ¿Yo le había dado ese ejemplo? No, ni su padre, entonces... ¿Por qué le había hecho eso a Bella? Si cuando pasó lo primero, hace 14 años, él había estado ilucionado con ella, él la había querido siempre en secreto... y después no aceptó de buena gana las consecuencias...

No sabía aún en qué le había fallado. Yo siempre había tratado de hacer que mis hijos fueran responsables, respetuosos, buenos... pero... fallé, fallé como madre... fallé. Le fallé y ahora eso había afectado a otra persona... y esa personita no lo merecía. Ní yo merecía más.

FIN ESMEPOV

Está bien, Bella aún no podía perdonarlo del todo, pero ahora intentaría hacerlo, intentaría recuperar la confianza que alguna vez le tuvo y con ese simple roce quizo decircelo, habiendo tantas otras maneras de hacerlo, eligió esta.

Edward se sorprendió, esto era totalmente inesperado, sabía que estaba mal, sabía que después Bella sufriría más cuando se enterase de lo de Tanya, pero por tener los labios de Bella de nuevo sobre los suyos, no le importaba, no ahora. Aunque sabía que se arrepentiría después, cuando viera a Bella sufriendo, no se alejó, él era feliz ahora.

-Edward, voy a intentarlo, lo haré, pero... yo quiero que no me ocultes más cosas.

-No lo haré, pero Bella, hay cosas que...

-No funciona si no pones nada de tu parte

-Lo haré, pero hay cosas que no serían buenas para tu salud ahora

-Pero... cuando salga de aquí, Edward... me dirás todo, y yo haré lo posible por perdonarte...

ROSALIEPOV

¡Estùpido Edward! ¿¡Con qué... derecho le había hecho algo así a Bella!? Okay, Bella parecía no importarle demaciado, pero en fin, él la había engañado. Estaba conduciendo al hospital lo más rápido que era permitido, había escapado un rato para hacer de comer a mis hijos.

Llegué al hospital y subí al cuarto de Bella... pero no estaba... no había nada ahí, ni siquiera la camilla. Bajé de nuevo y pregunté por ella, me dijeron que estaba en cuidados intensivos, llamé al doctor que la atendía y me indicó un nuevo camino, me dijo que pasara primero con el doctor que estaba cuidando de los pacientes de esa zona, que estaba en ese mismo piso, lo hice y me llevó a una cámara esterilizante, entré, me esterilicé y entré con Bella; Edward estaba con ella, sólo le dije que tenía que salir, era mi turno de estar con ella.

-Pero...

-Mira, Edward, mejor callate y salte, que si no, traeré al doctor a que lo haga... además no tienes ningun derecho a...

-Adios, Rosalie -dijo derrotado antes de salir

Bella estaba dormida, de removía en ese espacio tan pequeño periodicamente. Su piel parecía más delicada de lo normal, sus labios estaban algo rosados... había unos cuantos cabellos a un lado de su cabeza. Quimioterapia, típico...

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé junto a ella, diciendome a mi misma que Bella no se merecía nada ni Edward la merecía a ella... hasta que Bella empezó a convulcionar de nuevo...

* * *

Esme se hecha la culpa... waaa que mal. Jaja, que drama xD!!

Bueno, espero que les agrade... ya salí un poco de mi bloqueo con este fic... jeje tenia este cap a medias... jeje

Biie...

**Edward: **Vas a...

**Bitter: **Callate, ni se te ocurra decirles lo que leiste del cap siguiente!!!

**Edward: **Pero... ¿¡Cómo es que...!?

**Bitter: **En parte, fue tu culpa...

**Edward: **Pero... estas loca

**Jenny: **Si, lo está... pero asi la queremos

**Edward: **Seeh, asi la queremos... ajajajaaja

**Bitter: **Lo sabia... jeje... bueno, Edward...

**Zac: **Hola!!! -:D-

**B&J: **-O.O-

**Edward: **¿¡Por qué a mí ya no me miran así!?

**Bitter: **Porque tu te enojas, y no me gusta que te enojes...

**Jenny: **pero en el interior... -O.O-

**Zac: **¡Me pido a Bitter! -dijo abrazandola-

**Edward: **¿Quién dijo que podias elegir? -dijo mientras jalaba del brazo a Bitter-

**Zac: **Yop!! -dijo mientras la jalaba hacia el-

**Jenny: **U.U Eso quiere decir que no me quieres??? -a Edward-

**Edward: **No es eso... pero prefiero a Bitter -dijo mientras él y Zac la jalaban cada quien de un brazo-

**Bitter: **jeje -sonrojada-

**Zac: **Yo la pedi primero -dijo jalandola, quitandola de los brazos de Edward-

**Edward: **-abraza a Jenny- Vete a la...

Y aqui termina nuestra platica. Jeje... un review??? jeje Pliiiz!!!


	25. Capitulo 23

_La muerte es el último paso de la vida_

_Nadie sabe las palabras esactas para describir la sensasion de saber que no volverá ver a ESA persona_

_Los recuerdos buenos no bastan para curar el vacío dentro de todos tus seres queridos, nosotros_

_A pesar de que siempre estarás en nuestros corazones_

_No podremos dejar de extrañarte_

_Te amamos_

* * *

-Dime que no es verdad -sollozó el niño

-No, no, no... -lloró Mía

-Cómo quisiera que fuera verdad -dijo Alice mientras abrazaba a sus sobrinos

-No, no, ella... está durmiendo, está durmiendo, eso es lo que pasa, tía, eso es... -dijo Mía desesperada

-Mía, debemos ser fuertes... -dijo Alice antes de que su sobrina saliera de sus brazos y corriera escaleras arriba

-Tía, esto no puede estar pasando... no puede... -sollozó Dany aún en brazos de su tía

-Dany, a mi tambien me duele, mucho...

-¿Quién te avizó?

-Rosalie estaba con ella... Edward estaba en camino... Ellos me dijeron...

Daniel se levantó y salió de la casa de su tía. Estaba triste, muy triste. No podía entender... ayer estaba tan bien... sonriente, estaba... ella estaba feliz. Ni siquiera se pudo despedir de ella... ni siquiera le dijo lo mucho que la amaba una ultima vez... Había desperdiciado tanto tiempo odiando a su padre... Su padre. ¡Él tenía la culpa! Eso fue lo que pensaba Daniel...

DANYPOV

No, no, no. Ella... ella no... ella que era tan dulce, tan maternal, tierna, suave... ella... ella era como una flor... linda, delicada, amorosa, fragil... Pero claro, mi padre tenía la culpa... él le falló a la familia entera y ella fue la que más sufrió, o eso se supone que es lo más lógico.

Lo odio.

¡Él la mató!

Por su maldita culpa... ya no podría volver a abrazarla, besar su mejilla...

Por su culpa Mía estaba encerrada en el baño de mi tía Alice.

Por su culpa tía Rose estaba casi traumada por ver los ultimos segundos de su vida.

Por su culpa todos estabamos sufriendo.

Claro, pero él... solo carga con la infidelidad que cometió. Con el niño de la zorra...

* * *

Este cap se supone que sea así de corto. Jeje, bueno...

Espero no me maten...

**Edward: **¡La mataste! ¡Tú la mataste!

**Bitter: **Si, pero... tenía que pasar...

**Edward: **Pero sin ella...

**Jenny: **Bitter Sweetness, dime que no la has matado!!!

**Bitter: **La maté, pero... bueno, no se enfaden, es solo una historia...

**Zac: **¡La mataste!

**Bitter: **¿¡Tú también!?

**E&Z&J: **LA MATASTE!!!!!

**Edward: **Ya la extraño... -se pone a llorar como niñita-

**Jenny: **Ella no era nada mio... y a pesar de eso la amaba!!! -llora-

**Zac: **mientras no mates a Vanessa... perfecto... -dijo dandose la vuelta y secando las lagrimas que habian querido salir de sus ojos-

**Bitter: **Vanessa que tiene que ver aqui??

**Nessa: **Hola!!!... -mira a Bitter furiosa- La mataste

**Bitter: Y**A PARENLE!! NO ES TAAAAN GRAVE...

_Jaja... luego subo... si sigo viva_

_**Edward & Nessa & Zac & Jenny: **DEMOSLE CAZA A BITTER!!! _

_**Bitter Sweetness: **!!!!_


	26. Capitulo 24

**YO NO MATÉ A BELLA!!!**

-¿Por qué? Dime, dime, Edward, ¿ella de que tenía la culpa? -lloraba Rosalie en los brazos de su hemano

-De nada, Rose, de nada... no sé por qué lo hizo... -dijo Edward

-Edward... Edward... ella... ella... yo... No... -dijo mientras sollozaba aún más fuerte

-Rose... clama... ya llamamos a Allie... hay que llamar a los demás, ¿no crees?

-¿Le dirás a... ella?

-No lo sé... ella era su suegra... supongo que debería saber, pero no quiero preocuparla...

-Debe saber, Edward... ¿Edward? -dijo mientras sorbia la naríz

-Dime -dijo acariciando el cabello de su hermana

-No te odio... -dijo abrazandolo más fuerte

-Es bueno saberlo

-Estaba enojada, y aún estoy en desacuerdo con lo que pasó... pero... no te odio... -dijo secando sus lágrimas

-Hey, no importa, sé que no está bien lo que hice... pero... amo a Bella, quiero estar con ella... y me dí cuenta demaciado tarde...

-Ella te va a perdonar... quizá cuando le digas lo de Tanya... te odie un rato más... pero ella te ama, Edward... va a regresar contigo tarde o temprano

-Lo sé... pero... va a sufrir más, creo que le diré hasta que esté seguro de ser el padre de esa criatura...

-Bella tiene que saber...

-En su estado... sería peligroso Rose... ya viste lo que pasó hace un rato... un beso y...

-Emociones fuertes son malas, tienes razón... pero tiene que saber lo de Esme...

Salieron de la casa juntos, tomados de la mano, Rosalie podía imponerse con solo ver su mirada, pero cuando lloraba... no esa más que un gatito asustado... las lágrimas hacían que sus ojos azules brillaran de una manera diferente, sus facciones de ángel la hacían parecer mucho más inocente, vulnerable, delicada... frágil.

...

-Dany, es mejor que entres... -dijo Alice

-Mi papá la mató

-Tu papá no tiene nada que ver en esto, Dany, ella lo buscó... ella fué la que se tomó las pildoras, ella fue la que...

-¡Tía, él tuvo la culpa!

-Me parece que tu siempre quieres echarle la culpa a Edward y él no siempre tiene la culpa... Si tu mamá saltara de un acantilado y tu padre no alcanzara a detenerla, ¿tendría la culpa?

-Si, solo mira lo que le hizo, no la culparía si quisiera morir

-Si un terremoto acabara con... uhm... japón y tu madre estaría ahí... ¿tendría la culpa?

-Él pagaría los boletos

-¡Ves! Siempre tu padre... Dany... Edward cometió un error, pero eso no significa que...

-No sé a quien culpar...

-¿Por eso lo culpas a él? Dany, las cosas no son así...

-Llamale, dile que venga por Mía y por mí... quiero ver a mamá...

-¿No te dijeron? Tu mamá está en cuidados intensivos, y hace un rato, antes de que Rose se fuera y viera lo de... bueno, tu sabes... me dijo que Bella estaba convulcionando de nuevo... demaciadas emociones, nada más grave...

-Alice... ¿Le dijiste a Lyss?

-Está dormida, pero... se va a enterar... Mía es demaciado inteligente, por eso entendió todo a la primera... pero creo que tendré que explicarselo muy bien a mi niña...

Daniel rió.

-Es tu hija, tía, y aún así...

-Es que Mía tiene algo... no sé que es pero es demaciado madura...

-Excepto para poner las piezas en su lugar -dijo Dany recordando que Alyssa le había contado que su prima estaba poniendo una pieza cuadrada en una circular...

-Bueno, sigue siendo un bebé...

-Si

Daniel entró a la casa, subió las escaleras y tocó a la puerta del baño, donde estaba su hermanita. Tocó la puerta, pero no le abría. Se hincó para más o menos estar a la altura de Mía del otro lado de la puerta y escucharla mejor.

-Mía, sal de ahí...hablaremos...

-¿Era broma, Dany? ¿verdad que si?

-Sal de ahí, y hablamos... por favor, princesa...

-Dany... -sollozó Mía

-Anda, bebé, sal de ahí

Mía abrió lentamente, dolorosamente lento. Se quedó en el marco viendo a Dany con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. De un momento a otro el pequeño cuerpo de Mía estaba entre los brazos de su hermano, quien se limitó a abrazarla, y besar y acariciar los bucles de su hermanita.

...

-Edward... llevame a casa... tengo que hablar con Emmett...

-Él me odia -dijo Edward a Rosalie

-No te odia, de hecho, yo lo obligue a mirarte así... lo siento, pero... estaba enojada

-Y me odiabas... y entiendo porqué -dijo Edward cariñosamente

-Bueno, eso pensaba... pero es que... bueno, tu sabes... yo me muero si Emm me engaña... o si descubro que tiene un hijo con otra... -dijo nerviosa Rosalie, ella no soportarìa algo así jamás

-Él no es así... -dijo dandole un suave apretón al brazo de su hermana

-Ni tú lo eras -dijo mirando melancólicamente a su hermano. Lo recordaba perfectamente cuando era un niñito... cómo amaba molestarlo con que el piano era su novia... cuando pensaba que era gay... cuando le tiraba agua con la pistola de agua de Emmett desde la parte alta de la escalera. También recordó los buenos momentos, cuando él la apoyó cuando descubrió que era adoptada, junto con Jasper... cuando Emmett le dijo que él siempre lo supo y ella lo odio por eso... cuando Alice intentó contentarla con sus estupidos makeovers que ya no le importaban... cuando el mundo se vino abajo para ella, su hermano -aunque no de sangre- venía a iluminar su patetica existencia...

-Siempre he sido despreciable...

-No... te empezaste a hacer un molestia cuando Bella se fue a la universidad... "Bella me arruinó la vida" Pfff... quería matarte a cada momento... cómo si tu no se le hubieses arruinado embarazandola y mostrandote tan... idiota

-Era un niño...

-Tenías 23, Edward

-Y era un niño, me comportaba como tal...

-Tienes razón

-Pero me alegro de haber cometido la _estupides, _ya sabes, asì solìan llamarla ustedes a lo que hice... embarazar a Bella... la amo, amo a Dany y amo a Mìa... aunque me odien... Pero tienes razón...

-Y a pesar de que tienes los 30 ya cumplidos... sigues comportandote como un idiota... como un niño

-Lo sé...

-Te quiero... -dijo abrazando a su hermano

-Yo a tí, Rose... -dijo devolviendole el abrazo y besando las ondas rubias de su hermana

______________________________________________________  
**  
Edward: **La mataste -dijo mientras lloraba en los brazos de Vanessa  
**Nessa: **¿Ves? Has echo llorar a un vampiro (no se como lo lograste, estas làgrimas son reales)!! te pasas!!!  
**Bitter: **No maté a Bella, al menos  
**Edward: ¿**¡Bella que!? Tú mataste a mi mami  
**Bitter: **Te ves ridículo llorando asi, en los brazos de Ness  
**Nessie: **Hola!!  
**Edward: **Hola Nessie!! -dijo Edward con un tono muy agudo, un lloriqueo-  
**Nessa&Nessie: **hola!!  
**Nessie: **Me decía a miii, yo me llamo Nessie  
**Nessa: **No a MI!! Yo... me llamo Vanessa... pero... tu sabes... Ness, Nessa, Nessie...  
**Edward: **De hecho, Nessa, le dije a Nessie...  
Vanessa se quita dejando caer el cuerpo de Edward  
**Nessa: **Para que aprendas!!!  
**Jenny: **Owww... lo dejaste caer... yo queria veeer!!! -dijo mientras levantaba a Edward  
**Nessa: **Siii... _I don´t care_!  
**Zac: **YO QUERIA TUMBARLO NESSA -dijo haciendo berrinche  
**Nessa: **Oh, Zac, no seas niñita  
Zac se pone a llorar... xq su novia le dijo niñita!!! O.O Yo tmbn me pondré a llorar  
**B&Z: **Le/Me dijiste niñita!! -dijimos llorando abrazados  
**Nessa: **Idiotas  
**B&Z: **Nos dijiste idiotas... -dijimos llorando más fuerte

**_No maté a Bella... pero matar a Esme no es mejor que no matar a Bella... :S Sorry, la historia tenía que ser asi..._**  
**_Y bueno... me dejaron mas de 24 reviews!! O.O Oigaaan!! xq no me comentan asi cuando no mato a alguien!!! (a punto de llorar)_**

Jenny: No seas niñita -dijo despues de abentarle un zapato a la cabeza-

Bitter: Auuuch!!

Jenny&Edward&Nessie&Zac&Nessa: CAZEMOS A BITTER!!!

Bitter: NOO AYUDENMEE!!! no maté a Bella, ayuda, pliiiz!!


	27. Capitulo 25

Bueno aki les dejo el siguiente capitulo, disfrutenlo ;) Muajajajaja..!

* * *

En casa de Alice, Dany y Mía seguían abrazados. El pequeño cuerpo de Mía temblaba entre los brazos de su hermano, así estubieron varios minutos. Dany susurraba cosas al oido de su hermana y acariciaba sus pequeños bucles. Eran tan suaves... hermosos, parecían de seda. El pelo de Mía era perfecto, suave, brillante, olía como a naranja... limón... a citricos... El color bronce uniforme la hacian ver como una muñequita.

-Abuelita está bien, ¿verdad, Dany?

-Mía, bonita, tenemos que ser fuertes, en serio...

-No me has contestado, Daniel

_Daniel. _Eso le cayó a Dany como una cubeta de agua fría, jamás en su vida Mía le había llamado Daniel. Le había empezado a llamar Nany cuando apenas empezaba a hablar, pero luego fue Dany, siempre había sido Dany.

-Mía... abuelita no regresará... lo lamento tanto... -dijo Dany con lágrimas en sus ojos

-¡No! -gritó Mía de forma desgarradora. Sus mejillas rojas estaban empapadas, su pequeño rostro distorcionado a causa de los gritos que estaba dando, negandose la realidad que estaba viviendo. Ya había pasado por mucho, todo esto era demaciado para una niña de 4 años y ella no lo soportaba.

Daniel abrazó de nuevo a su hermana, protegiendola con su cuerpo, odiaba verla sufrir, odiaba que llorara así.

-No me dejes, abuelita, no -lloraba Mía

A Dany le partía el corazón oir a su hermana, oirla tan desesperada, sentirla tan frágil. Tan... _Maldita Tanya._

...

-Edward, estás conduciendo demaciado lento, ¿te pasa algo? -preguntó Rose con los ojos aún hinchados

-No es nada que no sepas... Bella... me pone ansioso no estar con ella, no saber cómo está si esta feliz, cómoda... si se siente sola o si le duele algo y no encuentra la manera de hacer algo para llamar la atencion...

-Ella está bien, las enfermeras van con ella periodicamente, así que todo debe estar más que bien -dijo al rubia acariciando la mano de su hermano que descanzaba en el apoyabrazos de enmedio. -Manejaba con una sola mano-

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo... -dijo haciendo una mueca

-La quieres -afirmó Rosalie viendo con cariño a su hermano

-La amo -corrigió Edward

Rosalie le sonrió a su hermano mientras jalaba un mechón de el cabello de éste juguetonamente. El camino a casa de Emmett y Rosalie fue tranquilo, entre pláticas superficiales y banales. Una que otra sonrisa y golpecito en el hombro de Edward por sus ocurrencias, algo que hacía mucho que no compartían.

Llegó un momento en el que el auto se llenó de un cómodo silencio al final. Estacionaron el auto en la cochera. No sabían ni cómo, pero ya eran las 8:45 p.m.

-¡Mami! Ya llegaste -gritó Holly

-Ash, Holly, no seas tan fastidiosa -dijo Paige con una mueca

-Callate, Paige... -dijo Holly devolviendole la mueca -Amargada

-Niñas, no peleen -dijo seria Rose, luego les sonrió y las cargó al mismo tiempo -Hola niñas -dijo dandoles un beso a cada una

-Hola, Paige, Holly

-¡Tío Edward! -gritaron mientras pataleaban para bajar corriendo a abrazar cada una una pierna de Edward

-Hola, niñas -dijo acariciando la cabeza de las niñas. Quizá no las conociara mucho, pero las quería mucho y ellas a él, aunque pareciese como si a Edward le valiera, no era cierto.

-Edward -dijo con tono seco Emmett, quien estaba acompañado por Evan

-Hola, Emmett... Evan -dijo sonriendo de lado

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Calma Emm... yo... le dije que me trajera... además... creo que llegó la hora de perdonarlo... Bella lo hizo -dijo Rosalie sonriendo tomando el brazo de su hermano

-¡Qué bien, porque yo ya no aguantaba! -dijo Emmett sonriente corriendo hacia Edward apretandolo entre sus brazos. Acto que sorprendió a Edward.

-Oye... Emmett... tengo que respirar -dijo Edward intentando de quitarse a Emmett de ensima

-Edward, eres un idiota -dijo serio y divertido

-Lo sé

-Te mato si la criatura de Tanya es tuya... Porque... vas a hacer la prueba, ¿no?

-Si, pero primero hay que esperar a que el niño nasca... porque estoy seguro que Tanya no me dejará hacerla... es muy... rara

-Es una psocópata -dijo Rosalie

-Es una zorra -dijo Edward

-Tu zorra, o eso fue, asi que callate -dijo Emmett

EDWARDOV

-Es una zorra -dije. Claro que lo era, porque yo siempre, dejenme recalcarlo, siempre usaba protección. Siempre. Ese niño no era mío, pero quería hacer las pruebas para confirmar que nunca se me había pasado la fecha de caducación de los condones. Porque pasaba...

-Tu zorra, o eso fue, asi que callate -dijo Emmett con un gesto extraño en la cara

Me lo merecía, en fin. Miré a Rosalie, quien abrazaba a Emmett y a sus hijos, luego vi como Emmett rozaba levemente los labios de mi hermana.

Cuando Rosalie me miró a los ojos, con el brazo de Emmett en su cintura mientras Evan me miraba como si nada y las niñas despeinaban el cabello de mi hermano, le mandé una mirada significativa, ¿cuándo le diría a Emmett? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? En fin, tenía que ser pronto.

FIN EDWARDPOV

...

-Jazz, tenemos que avizar a Bella

-Alice, no podemos, esta muy grave, mira la niña cómo se puso, Rosalie estaba prácticamente en shock, tanto que Edward tuvo que avizarme y ni siquiera le salian dos palabras enteras...

-Lo sé, amor, pero... piensalo, si tu estubieras en su lugar...

-Me gustaría que me dijeran -afirmó ella. Claro, ella lo soportaría, pero Bella... Bella era más apegada a todos, dependia mucho de todos... mejor dicho, se preocupaba de más... creo que aveces exageraba

-Isabella se toma las cosas muy a pecho, linda, se pondrá muy mal...

-Pero...

-Linda, mejor dejemos que Edward se lo diga...

-Bueno -dijo haciendo un puchero antes de que Jasper pusiera los labios sobre los suyos, fundiendose en un suave beso...

...

En casa de Rose y Emmett, Edward y Rosalie estaban charlando mientras Emmett y sus hijos estaban jugando arriba. Edward se preguntaba constantemente: ¿Por qué no había sido así él? ¿Por qué no había disfrutado a su familia? Porque había sido un idiota, pero ahora no, ahora amaba a su familia, amaba a Bella, amaba a sus hijos más que antes.

-Rose, debes decirle a Emmett

-¿No ves que esta muy felíz? No quiero... -empezó Rose

-Rosalie

-Edward -dijo Rose con la voz rota

Edward miró a su hermana con un poco de lástima, se veía tan desprotegida ahí sola frente a él, que no pudo evitar abrazarla. Ella le debolvió el abrazo, y empezó a sollozar.

-La extrañaré tanto, Edward -sollozó Rose

-Yo también, Rosie, pero... hay que ser fuertes -dijo de la manera más dulce y rota que se hubiera oido salir de los labios de Edward

-¿Por qué lo hizo? -sollozó de nuevo Rosalie

-No lo sé, Rosie, de verdad no lo sé -sollozó ahora Edward. Debilidad de Edward: Ver a cualquiera de sus hermanas llorar así.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué rayos se suicido!? ¿¡Por qué lo hizo!? ¿¡Por qué!? -gritó Rosalie sin importar que sushijos y su marido pudieran oirla en el piso de arriba

-No lo sé, Rose, calmate, por favor... -dijo Edward separandose de ella y tomandola por los hombros, levantandose

-¡Mi mamá está muerta no puedo calmarme!

Emmett, en la planta alta de las escaleras los miraba atónito. ¿Esme? Bajó corriendo y abrazó a Rosalie, que ahora estaba en el suelo llorando. Holly lloraba abrazando a su tío. Bueno, Evan y Paige estaban arriba, no habían venido.

Después de un buen rato, Rosalie se quedó dormida en brazos de Emmett y él la subió a su habitación, eran las 10 de la noche y Paige y Evan estaban dormidos. Holly estaba preocupada, sus hermanos no habían prestado atencion a nada y mañana irían a la escuela.

Después de que Emmett bajó con Edward, quien abrazaba a Holly que tenía el pulso acelerado, y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? -dijo serio

-Esperaba que Rose...

-No me dijiste nada, Edward, Rosalie no pudo, pero tú...

-Emmett...

-Nada... voy a ir a casa de mamá...

-Yo voy -dijo la niña

-Vamos... -dijo Emmett tomando de la mano a su hija -Edward, por favor quedate con Rosalie, si despierta... tranquilizala, por favor

-Claro... -dijo Edward antes de subir las escaleras.

Afuera el clima era horrible, estaba lloviendo mucho y los truendos eran demaciado fuertes, aún así, Emmett y Holly subieron al auto y arrancarón. La niña estaba -irresponsablemente- en el asiento delantero, pero con el cinturon de seguridad puesto. Emmett estaba manejando a una muy alta velocidad, que lo unico que conseguía era asustar a la niña.

-Papá, ve más despacio

-Lo siento, cariño, pero debemos llegar rápido

Así pasaron otros cuantos minutos, en donde la niña repetía lo mismo a su padre y su padre le decía que no se preocupara, que estarían bien.

-¡Papá, ten cuidado! -gritó Holly llorando

-Callate, no te pasará nada

Un chirrido salió de las llantas del auto. La curva había sido muy cerrada, el barranco no era muy largo, pero no era nada corto. Un arbol terminó de destruír el auto, las bolsas de aire habían salido, lastimando a la niña y protegiendo a Emmett. Nadie estaba cerca, nadie los había visto. Nadie estaba ahí para ayudar ni a Emmett ni a la pequeña que estaba perdiendo sangre muy rápido.

-Te lo dije -susurró como pudo la niña antes de cerrar los ojos

* * *

Muajajajaja que les parecio el capitulo???

Niñazz tuve un bloqueo... mis inspiraciones van y vienen :S

Niñazz se que no fue muy bueno matar a Esme pero es que debia de haber un poco de drama en el fic, no creen??

Vamos a ver que pasara con Tanya!!! Oigan no la puedoo matar ella es la que le da vida al fic, sin ella no habria mucho drama... jeje

Para aclarar las dudad: fue esme la que murio No bella, esme murio suicidandose x uds ya saben kien :(

**Jenny: **¡¿VAS A MATAR A LA POBRE DE HOLLY?!  
**Zac: **Eres.... pfff odiosa!!  
**Bitter: **Gracias, Zac, yo tambien te quiero -dice sarcástica-  
**Edward: **Tonta, no la mates!!  
**Nessa: **No le digas tonta!!  
**Nessie: **La tonta de Vanessa esta celosa de que le demos el titulo a otra, daddy, ntp...  
**Nessa: **Arg!!! Nessie, por favor, dejemos esto a un lado, quiero ser tu amiga -dice con una sonrisa tierna-  
**Nessie: **Awww Okay  
**Jenny: **Si, si, mucho amor y amistad... ¡¿Y HOLLY!?  
**Edward & Bitter: **Calma  
**Edward: **Se supone que es mi sobrina... y no me preocupa mucho  
**Jenny: **Pfff... IDIOTA  
Edward empieza a llorar  
**Bitter: **Disculpate con Edward!!!  
**Jenny: **Jamaz!!  
**Bella: **Hola!!!  
**Edward: **¡¿Que demonios haces aki!?  
**Bella: **¿Me estas corriendo? -dice sacando un vulturi de su bolsa, amenazandolo-  
**Edward: **No amor, estoy feliz de que estes aki -dice escondiendose tras Bitter-  
**Jenny: **Holly no puede morir  
**Bella: **tu callate o si no -suelta al vulturi y éste se hecha sobre Jenny-  
**Jenny: **Lo sientooooooooooo  
**Todos menos Jenny: **Adios, Jenny!!!

Reviews Plizz :)


	28. Capitulo 26

_ROSALIEPOV  
Estaba en camino a casa de mi mamá, quería llegar a hacer algo de comida, ya que todos estabamos mucho tiempo en el hospital todos los días, quizá podíamos reunirnos todos después de las visitas. Serviría para que todos se relajaran un poco por toda esta situación._  
_  
Tomé mi celular. Edward tendría que ayudarme, no iba a hacerlo sola con mamá y seguro que Edward necesitaba distracción, todos la necesitabamos._  
_  
-¿Rosalie? -dijo al contestar el celular_  
_  
-¡Qué inteligente, Eddie!_  
_  
-No me digas así, ahora, dime que se te ofrece_  
_  
-Quiero que me ayudes a preparar una cena en casa de mamá..._  
_  
-Pero... Bella -dijo en un susurro_  
_  
-Bella estará bien, oiste al doctor, solo necesita descanzar mucho..._  
_  
-Y yo no la ayudo -se lamentó_  
_  
-Necesitas distracción, ¿y que mejor forma que hacer una cena y pasarla en familia?_  
_  
-Bella es de la familia, ella no podrá..._  
_  
-Edward, respira un segundo, has dejado tu trabajo por estar ahí, pegado a ella, ya has echo suficiente y necesitas descanzar_  
_  
-Pero_  
_  
-Te espero, hermanito, bye -dije antes de colgar. Ya estaba frente a la casa de mamá_  
_  
Estacioné mi auto fuera de la casa, la puerta estaba abierta, cosa que era muy extraña. Fruncí el ceño. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y las cortinas y persianas también. Muy raro._  
_  
Me bajé rápidamente pensando que quizá alguien había entrado y robado algo, o le hayan hecho daño a mi mamá. No bajé nada, simplemente corrí dejando la puerta de mi coche abierta, no tenía tiempo de hacer nada más, el miedo y la adrenalina corrían demasiado rápido por mis venas. En la estancia había varias cosas tiradas, un florero roto, fotos de la familia -okay, solo de Edward- en el suelo, con el cristal roto y algunas húmedas. No era normal, mi madre solía ser muy, muy ordenada y limpia._  
_  
Miré en la cocina, los sartenes estaban en la estufa, el refrigerador abierto, algunos cajones abiertos. No, algo había pasado aquí y no era nada, nada bueno. Fuí al comedor, había un plato en la mesa aún medio lleno, un vaso de cristal casi vació y una foto de la familia -que yo también tenía en mi casa-, a uno de los lados, se podía ver claramente la felicidad en cada uno de los rostros que habían en aquella foto, salvo en 2 rostros._  
_  
La foto era de hacía unos 13 años, ahí estaban Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper de un lado, del otro, estabamos Emmett y yo abrazados y en medio de todos estaba Edward mirando a la camara con expreción carente y Bella, con un bultito en sus brazos, mirando a Edward un poco intimidada, con miedo._  
_  
El principio de todo, acababan de casarse, recordaba ese día, Edward salió de ahí lo antes posible, después de sostener un rato a Dany, ignorando a Bella. Recuerdo que Bella lloró despues de eso, sus padres no habían querido saber nada de ella después de los primeros dos años, cuando se mudó con nosotros y Edward se fué a la universidad, dejando a Bella y Dany en nuestras manos, de hecho, nadie sabía donde se encontraban ahora._  
_  
Dejé esos recuerdos ahí mientras subía corriendo las escaleras, entré corriendo a la habitación de mamá. _  
_  
La imagen que vi era aterradora, el cuerpo de mi madre estaba totalmente pálido -más de lo normal-. Varios botecitos de pastillas para dormir estaban esparcidos por la cama, dónde en el centro estaba mi madre. Una hoja de papel estaba entre sus dedos, un vaso de plástico con agua se había derramado en el colchón._  
_  
Corrí lo que me faltaba para tocar a mamá. Cuando lo hice, ella estaba helada. Solté un grito histérico._  
_  
-Mamá, mamá, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste esto? -dije dejandome caer de rodillas._  
_  
¿Por qué lo había hecho? Hace unas horas estaba tan bien... tan... ella._  
_  
Tomé el pedazo de papel entre lágrimas y sollozos. Era un sobre. Lo abrí y saqué 2 hojas dobladas. Una decía "Edward" y la otra "Lo siento, todos" Abrí primero la que decía el nombre de mi hermano. La curiosidad de saber por qué solo a él le había escrito aparte me llenaba de ira y para qué negarlo, celos también._  
_  
Edward:_  
_  
Mi amor, lo siento tanto... No supe educarte, no supe ser una buena madre para tí y ahora por eso Bella y tus hijos sufrieron._  
_Ellos no tienen nada que ver con mis errores y me arrepiento mucho de lo que he causado._  
_  
Te amo, traté de enseñarte las cosas bien, pero fallé. Fallé como madre, que era mi unica obligación verdadera. Fallé, haciendo que no solo yo sufriera por el hecho, si no... tu familia también._  
_Mía, tan alegre, inteligente y... para qué negarlo, un poco torpe -solté una risita entre sollozos al leer esa parte- Es como una princesita, tan bonita, tan pequeña, tan... Mía. Dile que lo siento mucho, que la amo y aunque no esté con ella, la cuidaré, donde quiera que esté. Nunca pudé entender cómo una niña tan pequeña pudiera ser tan inteligente para hablar, y tan madura. Aunque sé que aún es un bebé, lo demuestra con sus pequeñas equivocaciones._  
_  
Nunca olvidaré su pequeño rostro. Con una forma un poco redonda, pero un poco alargada, lo justo para ser perfecta. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, esos ojos cafés tan... extraños, tan cálidos y llenos de vida. No merece sufrir por mi culpa._  
_  
Daniel, se parece mucho a tí cuando eras pequeño. Tan atento con su hermana y con lo que necesita. Tan sobre protector y dulce, inteligente y observador. Sin duda, uno de los que más ha sufrido. Y todo por un error mío. _  
_  
Dile que lo extrañaré, dile que me perdone por todo lo que he causado. Dile que siga cuidando tan bien de Mía. _  
_  
Dile que nunca podría olvidarme de él. Su piel de porcelana -como la de Mía, como la tuya, como la de Isabella-. Sus ojos verdes, iguales a los tuyos, su risa, sus palabras de aliento cuando tú no me visitabas y Bella venía sola. _  
_  
Ahora sé el por qué de todas esas no-visitas, claro, te había fallado y de verdad lo siento. Espero que Emmett no se haya visto afectado también y mucho menos Jasper. Alice no lo soportaría y Rosalie se moriría sin duda._  
_  
Lo siento, de verdad._  
_  
Bella... dile que lo siento mucho, que... que ella fue alguien muy especial para mí. Sin duda, ella fue la que más sufrió. Dile que no se sienta mal, que fue algo mío y no de ella. He escuchado que le dijo a Rosalie que era muy poca cosa para tí. No, solo que yo fui la del problema._  
_  
Lo siento de nuevo. Me voy. Te quiero, Edward, perdoname por no saberte educar._  
_  
Adios._  
_  
Cerré la carta de nuevo, tratando de no arrugarla. Se supone que yo no debía leer eso. No se la daría a Edward, lo de Bella era suficiente para él en estos momentos..._  
_  
¿Esme pensaba que lo de Edward... ¡Por Dios! Ella no tenía la culpa, pero bueno, si Evan hiciera algo así... también me sentiría muy culpable._  
_  
No podía dejar de llorar... Esme no tenía la culpa. Edward... cometió un error, uno suyo, no de ella..._  
_  
Miré de nuevo el cuerpo de mi mamá y no pude más, un grito desgarrador salió de entre mis labios._

Me desperté llorando, lancé un grito histérico. Los sollozos escapaban de mi boca cada 3 segundos. Pude oir los pasos rápidos de alguien por las escaleras.

_**FIN ROSALIEPOV**_  
****  
**_..._**

-Holly -le llamó Emmett

La niña no le respondió. Lo último que le había escuchado fue un "te lo dije" pero... pero... ella debía estar bien. Ella... ella era su hija, necesitaba que estubiera bien.

-Holly, amor, ¿me escuchas?

-Uhm -murmuró la niña con los ojos aún cerrados

-Hija, por favor, dime, ¿estás bien?

-Me duele… -dijo Holly en un suspiro

-Lo sé, amor, pero tienes que quedarte despierta, ¿oiste?

-Si, te oí... pero tú no me oiste -dijo la niña

-Lo siento, lo siento de verdad, linda, ahora, tenemos que salir de aquí

-Pero me duele, papá, me duele mucho -dijo la niña con un tono de histeria en su voz

-Lo sé mi niña, a mi tambien me duele, pero debemos…

-Papi, quiero a mamá -dijo Holly a punto de llorar.

-Si, amor, pero primero...

-Papá, ¡llamala!

-Tenemos que encontrar el telefono

-Papá, esta cosa me golpeo la cara -dijo Holly

-¿Te lastimaste?

-Papi, acabamos de chocar, obviamente me lastime, pero eso es lo que menos me duele

-Lo siento mucho, bonita

-Papá… no siento mis piernas

-¿Puedes moverlas? -pregunto Emmett

-No... ¡Auch! Papá, me duele mucho -dijo llorando

-Hay que encontrar el celular, Holly

-Pero me duele

-Holly, si no lo encontramos

-Me duele -lloró Holly más fuerte

-Okay, mira, quedate quieta, no te muevas. Yo buscaré el celular -dijo Emmett

Emmett empezó buscando en sus bolsillos, no estaba, cerca del porta vasos vacío, tampoco estaba, se estaba empezando a desesperar. Buscó bajo los asientos, buscó hasta donde sus brazos pudieron llegar. No servía de mucho que sno pudiera moverse mucho.

Se empezó a desesperar aún más, tenía que buscar ayuda rápido, su hija estaba muy mal, estaba empeorando cada segundo que perdía. Después de un rato, Emmett consiguió encontrar el celular. Estaba debajo del asiento de Holly.

Lo tomó rápidamente y después de confirmar que funcionara, empezó a marcar. Primero llamaría al hospital y luego llamaría a Rosalie.

-Hospital Saint Jude -respondió la voz de una mujer de al menos 25 años

-Buenos días, señorita, hubo un accidente, yendo por la carretera 101, hay una niña y un hombre heridos

-Okay, mandaremos la ambulancia, esté al pendiente y no vaya a desesperarse, llegarán lo más rápido posible -dijo la mujer antes de colgar

Después de la llamada, Emmett volteó a ver a su hija, estaba jadeando con los labios entre abiertos.

-Amor, no te duermas por favor -dijo Emmett mientras marcaba el numero de Rosalie. Ella no contestó, así que llamó a Edward, recordando que él estaba ahí cuando se fue.  
**  
EDWARDPOV**

Estaba abajo, viendo las fotos de la familia de Rosalie... Una foto que estaba hasta el fondo me llamó la atención. Tenía un marco plateado, no era muy pequeña, pero tampoco muy grande, la foto estaba centrada. En ella apareciamos toda la familia, había sido tomada hacía como 13 años. Estaban mis padres, Alice y Jasper de un lado y del otro estaban Emmett y Rosalie abrazados. Eso no fue lo que más me llamó la atención, lo que lo hizo fue la pareja que estaba en el medio, era yo, era Bella con Dany en brazos. Yo mostraba seriedad y Bella me miraba con miedo abrazando a Dany contra su cuerpo. No había cambiado nada, sus ojos seguian siendo los mismos, su cuerpo, a pesar de haber parido ya en dos ocaciones, era el mismo, su cabello, era incluso del mismo largo. Ella no había cambiado nada, era igual de hermosa que siempre.

Un grito histérico me sacó de golpe de mis pensamientos, era Rosalie. Dejé el marco ahí, dónde pude y subí corriendo.

Al llegar, vi a Rosalie sentada en la cama sollozando, sus manos cubrian su rostro, intentando ahogar los sollozos, pero aún eran audibles. Cuando notó mi presencia, me volteó a ver. Sus ojos brillaban en lágrimas, sus ojos buscaban ayuda... la abracé y ella me devolvio el abrazo. Siguió sollozando hasta que decidió acostarse de nuevo. Suspiró y me vió con expreción cansada.

-Gracias de nuevo -dijo sonriendo

-No hay por qué... ¿Me vas a contar?

-Soñé con lo de esta tarde

-Mamá...

-Si... pero llorar me deja cansada, voy a dormir de nuevo... -dijo antes de bostezar

-Buenas noches, entonces -dije acariciando su mejilla

-Claro... Quedate aquí por favor... -dijo suplicante

-Bueno, duerme -dije apoyandome contra la cabecera de la cama y acaricié sus cabellos

A los pocos minutos se quedó dormida. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó esactamente, pero empecé a oir algo así como un sumbido. No le dí importancia y lo ignoré. Pero después empezó a sonar mi telefono, era Emmett.  
**  
FIN EDWARDPOV**

...

En el auto, Emmett marcaba el numero de Edward, esperando que le contestara. Tardó unos segundos, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-¿Emmett?

-Edward, ¿dónde estás?

-En tu casa, con Rosalie que está dormida...

-Bueno, sal de ahí... -dijo Emmett ansioso

Edward se levantó lentamente para no despertar a su hermana. Salió sin hacer ruido y bajó las escaleras silenciosamente.

-Ya estoy solo, ahora... dime -dijo Edward un poco preocupado

-Lo que pasa es que... -empezó Emmett

-Papá, me duele -dijo Holly

-Emmett, ¿qué paso? -dijo Edward alerta

-Hermano, pasó algo malo, muy malo...

-Dime, sin rodeos, Emmett...

-Chocamos... ya sabes, tomé la 101, la calle estaba mojada y en la curva... perdi el control, Holly está grave, no siente las piernas y se ha dado un buen golpe en la cabeza... Ayudame, Edward ¿qué hago? -dijo Emmett hablando demaciado rápido, pero aún así, Edward entendió

-Bueno... ¿llamaste al hospital? -dijo bajito

-Obvio, hermano, tampoco soy tan tonto -dijo Emmett. Edward pudo adivinar a Emmett poniendo los ojos en blanco al decir eso.

-Emm, ahora Rosalie está dormida, ¿quieres que la despierte?

-Si no lo haces te matará a ti primero... luego a mí... hací que hazlo

-Bueno, yo le avizo, nos vemos en el hospital, Emm...

-¡Edward! Antes... dile algo a Holly no puedo mantenerla despierta -dijo suplicante

-Pasamela

Emmett le dió el celular a la niña quien estaba cabeceando.

-Holly, amor, te llama tu tío

-¿Tío Edward? -dijo con voz cansada

-Si, anda, no le hagas esperar

Holly se puso el aparato en el oido y saludó con voz debil.

-Hola

-¿Holly? Linda, tienes que mantenerte despierta -dijo Edward preocupado

-Tío, estoy muy cansada... y estoy enojada -dijo con un puchero

-¿Enojada? ¿Por qué?

-Mi papá no me hizo caso, la carretera estaba muy mojada todo me daba vueltas y le dije muchas veces que parara...

-Holly, tu papá es un tonto aveces...

-Pero me tenía que hacer caso, sabía que esto pasaría

-Holly, mira, te prometo que todo estará bien, ¿okay?

-Bueno

-Pero no te duermas

-Pero... -iba a protestar

-Nada, linda, tienes que estar despierta o todo podría complicarse

-Bueno... yo lo -suspiró cansada -lo intentaré

-Holly no te duermas -dijo Edward subiendo las escaleras rápidamente

-No puedo -dijo antes de cerrar los ojos pero esta vez, lo hacía quedandose "dormida"

Emmett tomó el aparato.

-¡Se quedó dormida, no quiere despertar, Edward! -dijo Emmett histérico

-Calma, no pasará nada, espera a la ambulancia -dijo Edward antes de cortar la llamada

Edward subió rápidamente y sacudió suavemente a Evan quien dormía junto a Paige.

-¿Tío? -pregunto somnoiento

-Tu papá y tu hermana tuvieron un accidente, arreglate y arregla a Paige, vamos al hospital -dijo antes de salir corriendo a dónde había dejado a Rosalie

Sacudió a Rosalie un poco más fuerte y ella se despertó de golpe.

-¿Pero qué... ? -empezó Rosalie

-No hay tiempo, Emmett y Holly tuvieron un accidente, vamos al hospital...

-¿Qué?

...

La ambulancia no tardó mucho en llegar, subieron inmediatamente a Holly y a Emmett y los llevaron rápidamente a urgencias. Emmett no dejó que lo revizaran, así que se quedó en la enfermería, limpiando una herida que se había hecho en la pierna. Luego fué a la sala de espera y esperó. Esperó, esperó y siguió esperando. Ninugna respuesta de su hija, no llegaba Edward y no había avizado a Alice.

Después de lo que parecieron semanas... que digo semanas, años, siglos. Llegó un señor con traje azul. Un doctor, el doctor que atendía a su hija.

-¿Algún familiar de la paciente Holly Cullen? -dijo con voz seria  
_______________________________________________________

**Sinceramente, me gustó el cap (menos el final :S) **

**Okay, no voy a matar a nadie :) No se preocupen, Holly no morirá!!**

**Bueno, adios :) **


	29. NO ES UN CAP LEANLO

**FIC EN MANTENIMIENTO**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS, LAURACULLEN...??**

Lamento informarles que el fic parará. Voy a editarlo, porque... todos lo notamos, el fic deja muchos cabos sueltos. Como el hecho de que nadie le ha dicho nada a Tanya por deambular por el hospital molestando al mundo entero.

Bueno, y muchos otros, como el hecho de que Tanya no este encerrada en un centro psiquiatrico. Se que se dieron cuenta, y le agradesco enormemente a lauracullen(?) no se el numero k sigueee hehe

Bueno, creo que es 979...

Muchas gracias de verdad, me pondre a editar el fic. Bueno, nos leemos despues. Bye.

Entre tanto, seguire escribiendo "Dont ask why" tratare de no cometer el mismo error con ese. :)

Muchas gracias, se les quiere mucho.

Adios.


	30. SIIIIII! Wiii eaeaea!

**Me komplazze Informarlezz k....**

**YA ESTOY EMPEZANDO A EDITAAAR!!!**

**Siii sii sii, me voy a tardar en subir entre cap y cap, pero... YA SUBI EL PROLOGO**

**Si, si, sii... vayan a www . fanfiction . net / s / 5557540 (CREO, si no, buskenla en mi perfiiil!!)**

**Bueno, me voy. Las quieroooo y... PLIIIIZ pasen, el prologo no cambio MUCHO pero sin duda, cambio :)**

**Bueno, espero que me apoyen aya como lo hicieron aka...**

**y... uhm... bueeeeno... me voy. Besos... y ya saben en donde encontrarme.. :)**

**dlgzz hotmail**

**Un beso enorme y...**

**paseeeen!! PLIIIZ**


End file.
